


Sleepy Hollow Retcon

by Writing_is_hard33



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie and Ichabod get together, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Humour, Long Path ahead, Redoing the second and third seasons, Slow Burn, Some OOC, not Canon thankfully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_hard33/pseuds/Writing_is_hard33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Henry wasn't the villain? What if they didn't kill Andy Brooks?  What if they gave Katrina a personality? What if they focused on Ichabod and Abbie UST instead of Crane family Drama? Allow me to show you the wonder that was meant to be!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When we last left our heroes...

Purgatory 

Ichabod woke up surround by a dark forest, the shock of seeing his father fall apart into a glowing demon giving him a pause. He surveyed the field of shadows and trees as people - if they can still be called people - walked past him. A shiver went down his spine, he contemplated that if he had accepted the tainted cup would he then joined their soulless rank. His thoughts instantly raced to Abigail. 

“Leftenant.” He whispered searching around him, “Leftenant.” He called louder, still unsure of Moloch reach in this realm. As he rose he searched in a more fervent manner worried his inaction may have caused him to lose someone else of such great importance. He spotted her in the grass a few feet from him as he raced to her side he reached out to touch her. As his hand touched her back she woke with a gasp turning to look at him, her eyes wide with fear. 

“Leftenant, It is I,” He assured her, touching her cheek with his large hand gently, finding her eyes he hoped his own were showing her that he wasn’t simply another vision cooked up by Moloch to allude her.

“Parish’s warning was in good faith. Our bond is indeed strong.” He added offering his hand to her as support.

“Yeah…” Abbie whispered, her eyes glancing at all directions as she rose to her feet, “Let’s go find your wife and get home.” She clasped his hands as she looked into his eyes. 

“Of course, Leftenant.” 

Meanwhile in Sleepy Hollow

Jenny sat on the floor of the underground conservatory reading Corbin's secret files.

“You had a lot of secrets, old man,” she told to the empty room, as she flipped through the files, “It’s a shame you couldn’t share them.” She sighed as the mix of feelings welled up inside her, she might be disappointed but she could understand that the work she had being doing for him had to be secret, that was how Corbin rolled, he kept those he cared about in the dark. Jenny jumped when suddenly the door burst open to reveal Frank Irving, he walked with purpose towards her.

“Whoa! Frank, can’t you knock?”Jenny yelled back as she hid the files underneath some books.

“Where’s Mills?” Frank queried no time for Jenny’s snide humour. 

“Unavailable.”Jenny answered her toned made for business unsure if Abbie wanted Frank to know she had ventured to another realm.

“I need to talk to her. We got trouble.” Frank told her as he pulled out his phone looking down at the screen then back at Jenny. “We don’t have time for unavailable.”

“What kind of trouble?” Jenny asked leaning forward. Abbie hadn’t mentioned anything that morning, passed that she and Ichabod were going to purgatory to try and save Katrina. Being possessed takes some serious wind out of your sails along with long nightly confessions with your sister.

“Where do I start,” Frank questioned as he started pacing, “My higher ups wanna charge my daughter for a crime she couldn’t have commit , and I can’t just go up to them and tell ’Well sir, the culprit was an incorporeal spirit who used my daughter body to kill and help bring about the apocalypse’. Along with that when I need your sisters help the most, she is ‘unavailable.” He came to a stop in front of Jenny.

Jenny had a shocked look on her face which faded into a bemused one. “Well, if that's all, why didn’t you just say so?” She jumped and grabbed Abbie's laptop. Opening it she began to type as Frank stood there in a stupor, after pouring his deepest fears onto this girl she all but laughed at his face.

“What do you mean if that's all?” Frank questioned as he approached Jenny who now had her phone out.

“You think that in all of my years of working with mystical artifacts and such I didn’t get some ‘legal’ help?”Jenny tsked at Frank with an offended look. 

“And that means….” Frank watched as Jenny made a phone call in what sounded French. 

“Give me ten to twenty minutes and I promise to have a way out for your daughter,” Jenny assured him, with a wink.

 

Purgatory

Abbie stared ahead as Ichabod led them towards the glowing chapel. Fear and a small shiver of excitement ran through her at the thought of reuniting Ichabod with his wife. Remembering the pain she saw in his eyes when he had burned the purgatory map. It had hurt to learn that he had used his photographic memory to redraw the map but if Abbie had the same ability and Jenny was the one in purgatory there was no doubt that she would have done the same. 

“Hmpf!” She grunted as she stumbled into Ichabod's back. 

”What is it, Crane?” She moved to stand at his side, her eyes roamed over the chapel than the field ahead filled with lost souls eager for salvation. Abbie looked up searching her partner eyes and finding the same desperation she felt mirrored on his. 

She swallowed hard before murmuring, “Crane”, he shook his head as if to silence her, but she had already asked the million dollar question, “What is it?”

 

Ichabod exhaled loudly, looking up at the chapel’s cross, then at Abbie “In that chapel is my wife who for close to two hundred years has been under the watch of a demon. My Wife, who I should have protected. Who by the way, I should have known was a witch but in my ignorance made her chose to put me under a spell that put her in a position of the most undesirable nature-”

“Crane,” Abbie grabs Ichabod's jacket lapels pulling him to her eye level “She choose to put you into that sleep, she choose to not tell you about the magic and I’m sure she had her reasons, and now that we’re going to get her out of here. The both of you can patch up your issues but first,” Abbie smooths his coat lapels with a smile. “You have to take the first step. I got your back.”

“Thank you, Leftenant.”Ichabod whispers a kind of wondrous expression replacing the pensive one.

Abbie smiles turning towards the chapel “We’re in this together, remember, Our Fates are entwined.” putting her fist out towards him. 

“Yes,”Ichabod smiles and bumps his fist with hers “from the very beginning.”  
They both walked side by side toward the chapel ready to face whatever lays ahead.

At the Underground Washington grave  
A dark skinned woman with an afro stands in a familiar forest atop rubble looking into a Gold bowl filled with a murky liquid. Her bare feet a sharp contrast to her tailored suit.  
“Mistress, the car is ready.” A young man wearing shades says to the mysterious figure.  
“A moment, Daniel.”She whispers as she pours the liquid on the rubble it sinks in not leaving a mark. A silence falls on the forest, deafening in a way, suddenly the rocks beneath her feet began to move. A hand pushes through the rocks as Andy Brooks climbs out. His body returned to his original form, His sweatshirt and jeans torn and tattered surprisingly his body is all but unscathed saved for the mark on his chest. A circle with a six-pointed star in the center with multiple lines and bubbles crossing through.  
“Who are you?” He growls looking the woman up and down. His eyes seem to glow a dull gold before fading to their original brown.  
She smiles flashing fangs as she hands the bowl to the young man at her side. “A friend,My dear,”She waves her hand in an extratravengent fashion her nails flashing in the sun. “Come, we have much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooooo much for reading this. I know sleepy hollow left many of us feeling well....very Hollow. But I am so glad you took a chance and read my story. Don't forget to leave a review and I have about 60 pages with ideas and plot lines so the burn will be slow but not too slow.  
> Edit: Aug.5,2016 Hello!! I was very lucky to find someone willing to shuffle through my jumble of work. Thank you Nathyfaith!! So this chapter is new and improved.


	2. Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the conclusion to the finale of season 1. Hope you'r ready for season 2! It should be around 12 episodes, this should be fun!!! Thank you again to does who take the time to leave reviews and to those that don't. Now on with the show.

Purgatory 

We enter the chapel and finally before me stood my wife who I thought was dead and gone from me. I felt the pull of desire that always seemed to grip me in her presence the desire to protect, to guide as well. If I had came alone I would have grabbed her, kissed her, whispered into her hair my adoration but sadly we weren't alone. 

“Ichabod! What are you doing here?” Katrina asks as she stares at me like I were the ghost. I walk to her with a smile and take her hands.

“I came for you, my love, as I told you I would.” I answer staring into her eyes, those glowing pools of green emerald. 

“You brought the other witness?” Katrina looks with perturbation towards Abbie. 

“Ah, Yes! My apologies this is my fellow witness Lieutenant Abigail Mills.” Turning with a smile to Abbie who had a smirk on her face that told me she knew something I didn’t.

“Hello, Mrs Crane. Nice to meet you again.”Abbie greets with a half smile that doesn’t give away much of anything. I had hoped she and Katrina would be kindred spirits in the same way she and I are. Considering the distance Abbie had place between herself and I realized that she was offering us a small kind of privacy. Even with the urgency of our mission she was thinking of me. I hear Katrina lightly cough.

“How did you get here? Where you followed?”Katrina continues to ask me, she always had such a thirst for knowledge.

“We-” I go to answer her questions.

“Can answer that after we get topside, so,” Abbie interjects looking at me with raised brow indicating how short our  time is.

“Of course.” I reply, smiling I turn back to Katrina who was now watching  Abbie with a curious look in her eyes.

“My love,” she addresses me walking towards me to place her hands on my coat seemingly the same place Abbie had grabbed earlier. “The rules of Purgatory state a soul cannot leave without one to take its place.” She cautions gazing into my eyes. No! I couldn't leave her when I finally found her. I look at Abbie who was staring at the door as rumble began to shake the chapel. She turned to look at me I felt my breath leave me at the resolve in her eyes.

“I’ll stay.” She whispers like there was no need to discuss like...we had no time.I released Katrina who I Just realizes I had been holding. I walked to Abbie and took her hands.

“I’ll stay,” I try to persuade her even as she shakes her head no staring at the floor, “You take Katrina and come back.”

“No, Ichabod, this is the way it has to be. I have to face Moloch and you have a prophecy to fulfill.” She contends tilting her head towards me I see her eyes become glassy with unshed tears. My heart breaks this is not what was suppose to happen, we were all meant to leave. Katrina was going to be free and we would have a step above Moloch. I didn’t want to lose my partner….My friend. I pull Abbie into a hug. 

“I will be back for you,” I promise as I breathe in her vanilla scented hair. 

“I know,” She replies her voice quivering from unshed tears. “but you have to leave.”

“If I may,” Katrina interjects displeasure in her voice. “An amulet; which can protect you from Moloch, I used it during my stay. I hope it is of some use to you.” She hands Abbie what looks like a saint pendant. She wears a small smile as she looks at me my heart swells with the love she is so caring, so understanding. 

“Hurry!” Abbie yells as the chapel began to shake again. I turn to Katrina repeating the incantation for her as the doorway appeared I turned once more to see Abbie watching us clutching the pendant. With the candle light surrounding her reflecting off her leather jacket and shining in her eyes, she looked like a goddesses who but for a second was letting her vulnerability show. I wanted to run back and protect her, to remind her that we are..are.. I feel Katrina's hand pull me towards the door than I only know white.

 In Sleepy Hollow

As we run through the gateway I tug harder on my husband's hand. His thoughts still on the other witness. I thought my spell on Ichabod stronger but watching him and her interact. I realize that their bond no matter how infantile was going to be a block on my sway on him. Suddenly, we’re all but thrown from the portal onto the forest floor. Ichabod, of course, came running to my aid as an older gentleman rushed over with pray beads in hand. 

“Thank God! I was beginning to worry.” He marvels  helping me and Ichabod to our feet. I felt a sort of connection to him his face familiar.

“You're the sin eater.” I acknowledge sensing his powers, he looks at me with a shy smile on his face.

“This is Henry Parrish,” Ichabod answers from my side I can feel his eyes on me. “He helped free me from the horseman of death.” Again, he feels the need to explain to me as though I was a child. I look closer at Henry feeling something else resound between us three, a sort of connection. 

“It is lovely to finally meet the woman who has inspired such devotion from such a strong man.” He greets me looking between Ichabod and I. “Where is Abigail?” He asks staring at Ichabod. I feel my spell grow taunt as his thoughts go to her. I watch as he turns to look back from where we came then back at Henry like he almost hopes she would appear. “We couldn’t save Katrina without someone to take her place.” He’s regret heavy in his voice. I place my hand on his arm in an attempt strengthening the spell again.

“I’m sorry, I thought your bond would have been strong enough to bring both of you out.”Henry whispers. 

“We need to hurry and stop the next horseman from rising. Abbie made a sacrifice that I will not allow to be in vain.” Ichabods utters grabbing my hand and pulling me deeper into the forest. We arrive at four white trees; I felt the earth with my hands seeking the dormant evil below. “There’s nothing here,” I whisper sending my magic deeper. “There’s no evil, no Horseman present-” I stop seeing a figure out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly, Ichabod, Henry and I are thrown to the trees and wrapped in vines. 

“I prefer the term horse _ -person  _ actually and my dear, I am very much present.” The figure says with a smile, a young Asian man by her side. Both were dressed in black pants suits, the man wearing black glasses and well-shined shoes. The dark skinned female having wild hair and was barefoot, her brown eyes seem to glitter with excitement. 

“I had hoped to get two for the price of one but this will do nicely.” The sound of a horse approaching growing louder. Suddenly the horseman of war was by my side. “Ah ah aaa, you are late! I need to have a word with your guest.”  Raising a hand a pine wood coffin rose from the ground. “Nothing personally Ichabod but your wife and I need to exchange some rather intimate words.” As the vines lower Ichabod into the box he fights and screams begging for my safety. I look deeper into the eyes of our attacker as I hear the box slam shut and lower back into the dirt. “Naptime Henry, dear.” She says waving her hand in his direction. 

“No! Wait!”Henry shouts then silence. I feel fear finally begin to climb my spine as I looked deeper into her eyes. I knew who she was, I knew why the horseman was here for me. Her smile grew as I looked at her.

“Are we finally awake, ‘Trina, have we remembered our sins? Good. Keep those thoughts in the forefront of your brain because, my dear, the pain you caused me and mine will pale in comparison to the hell that I will rain down on yours.” She turns towards the Horseman. “Take her. She’s all yours.” My heart races as the vines pass me to the Horseman. My mind races as I think of my possible future.

“Deliah…”I whisper lifting my arm towards her. Some small hope of swaying her entering my mind. She turns towards me again anger blazing in her eyes. 

“You don’t get to talk!” She shouts waving her hand towards me. Her eyes filled with pain and anger the last I see.                          

 


	3. War!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part one of episode one of season 2. Thank you for coming back! Hope you guys and gals enjoy.

I rush about the small cabin cleaning and hanging decorations. The lighting storm outside getting worse. Looking outside again my worries coming to the forefront of my mind at the possibility that Ichabod had gotten lost or stranded on the transit buses. I look outside and see two figures approaching from downhill I move to turn off the living room lights and heads to the kitchen. Grabbing the cupcake cake and adding a candle and lighting it as I hear Ichabod and Henry talking about the storm. I walk out in a slow march, humming the star spangled banner, towards Ichabod. 

“So all these flippant decorations are for more than the fourth of July,” Ichabod remarks with a smile as he takes off his coat. His eyes lighting up once his gaze settles on the candle. The curious twinkling that glows in them grows brighter as I reach Him.

“I would have put the appropriate amount of candles but they tend to ask questions with two hundred birthday candles. I also wanted to celebrate the three-month anniversary of saving your Wife. Don’t forget to make a wish and don’t tell me, this time.” I inform him glancing at Henry I notice he has a far off look in his eye’s. “You okay, Henry?” I implore setting the cake on the table. Ichabod begins removing the candles with a certain controlled fervor only he could possess , I learned that sweets were his weakness awhile ago.

“Henry?” I call again as I walk towards him. He snaps out of his fog to look me in the eye fear evident in his gaze. “What’s wrong?” I asked worry creeping into my voice.

“I...Uh, I forgot my present for Ichabod in my apartment.” He timidly answers looking towards the window again then at me a message was there but I couldn’t seem to grasp it. “Excuse me.” He says walking  towards the door. 

“You don’t have to-” The phone rings interrupting me and drawing all of our attention. I move to answer since Ichabod was devouring his third cupcake and Henry Kept staring out the window with the same fearful gaze. “Abbie Mills,” I answer listening as Frank starts to rattle off information about a murder linked to Headless. “Got it,” I look towards Ichabod shocked as he hands me one of the cupcakes. “We need to go, headless has been spotted in town at a colonial researchers house.” I grab my coat and keys heading to the door. 

“I’ll stay.” Henry inserts looking me in the eyes,“ and wait for you both here.”

“We could drop you off at the library,” I reply grabbing a bite of the cupcake glancing towards Ichabod as he puts his jacket back on.

“No, It's fine, besides I’m no good in a fight. I'll just get in the way.” He repeats walking towards the kitchen. 

“Leftainet,” Ichabod calls to me opening the door. I look once more towards Henry now standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

“We’ll be back to get you, Henry.” I call towards him, hoping the words would comfort him somewhat. 

“I know you will.”He answers with a slight grimace.

 

We arrive at the researcher's colonial styled house. I see police tape blocking the sidewalk and the doorway. Pulling up to the curb I slowly lowered my window taking in the headless bodies on the porch. I turned to Ichabod and see he is already out of the car. Following him, I ask “You ready?” as I put on my bullet proof vest. Opening the truck I beginning to load the guns with the blessed and holy ammunition. 

“Are flowers normally scattered in such a manner, outside of a home where a murder took place?” I hear him ask. I look and see him kneeling in blue and red roses with an assortment of other flowers throwing in. 

“Yeah, He must have been well-liked considering how many there are.” I answer something about the flowers remind me of my mother and way she would kiss me and Jenny  good night. When her visions weren’t so problematic. 

“Do you know the meaning of these flowers, Leftaniet? Red roses could mean a type of eternal love while blue tends to mean….I can’t let you go.”

“Well, someone truly misses our victim. Now suit up we got a horseman to kill.” I say trying to draw his attention away from the flowers and back to the mission at hand. Something twisting in my gut thinking about the flowers.  _ ‘Wasn’t it too early for memorials’ _ I hand Ichabod a crossbow and arrows. Looking him in the eye I remind him “Just like we practiced.” He nods and  leads the way into the house, every the gentleman. As we enter the building  we side-step some dead bodies, some were in uniform, all of them were missing heads.  

“It would seem the horseman did indeed return.”

“Probably, didn’t find what he was looking for.”

“Let us hope our luck is better.”

We approach what look likes a parlor turned home office a wooden desk off towards the far left wall and two display cases sat in the center. A second entrance could be seen from our place in the doorway. To our right were a dresser and double doors leading to a wraparound veranda. Looking into one of the display cases I see what look like journals and different types of glasses. “If Headless was looking for something from your era why did he leave this room untouched?”

“Perhaps what he was looking for wasn’t from my era exactly. It could be something this Historian was researching something in association with one of the founding fathers.”

“So his files on the possible item would most likely be within his desk”

As Ichabod searched through the desk I kept watch by the door. Something about the house seemed off, The flowers, the seemingly empty neighborhood, the slightly too clean crime scene. Suddenly I heard something from behind me quickly turning I drew my guns, to see the Veranda door agape.  _ ‘The wind must have blown it open...right?’ _ I glance towards Crane who had his crossbow raised as well. 

“How’s your search going?” I ask lowering my weapon. 

“He has many items on file but nothing that would catch The horseman’s  attention-” He stops rubbing his hand on the desks, “This desk...it looks familiar.”

“I heard that our victim deeply admired Ben Franklin.That desk could have been his.”

“If he truly admired Franklin, as you say, he would no doubt take after his desire to hid things-” He began to rub his fingers under the edge of the desk, suddenly, I heard a click watching as his face light up like a child on Christmas morning. “ in plain sight!” He finishes smiling at me as he lifts a file out of the hidden compartment. I chuckle as I walk towards him to look over the file. He really knew how to lighten my mood. I watch his face morph from joy to fear as I got closer his eyes looking over my shoulder. 

“Crane-” Suddenly I feel a hand grab my shoulder throwing me into the wall near the veranda door taking the air out of my lungs. 

“Leftenant!” Crane cries side stepping Headless as he swings his ax at him. 

“Follow the plan, Crane!” I yell in return pulling myself up the wall. Surprisingly I only felt slightly off balance considering a six-foot tall demon just threw me. Raising my guns I shout out “Consecrated Rounds!” Unloading both pistols into Headless back. He seemed unphased by my barrage turning towards me pulling out his own shotgun. 

“Arrows of Destiny!” Crane cries out firing two arrows into headless's back as well causing him to stumble at least. I quickly run over to Ichabod’s side of the room handing him one of the shotguns strapped to my back. Headless turns towards us again agitation seeming to roll off him. 

“Bullets of Vel!” We shouted in unison as we fired at Headless pushing him further back just when I was sure we had him that we had finally weakened him enough to just end this. When our ammunition ran out! Headless saw his chance and leaped out the veranda doors, as I was cursing our luck I saw out of the corner of my eye Ichabod’s black coat.  

 

“CRANE!” I shout grabbing the back of his coat. “Crane, we can't.” I walk to stand between him and the window.  His eyes have a fierce glare in them. His stance seemed to be in mid-leap “We need to regroup.”

“He’s after my wife!” he yells over me, still pushing to follow after him. 

“I know but something was here that he wanted, something we have now,” I reassure in a calm tone bringing him back to the moment at hand. “We need to figure out what was in the documents.” He looks down at me standing straight as he fixes his coat. 

“We have someone who can tell us what he’s after.” He whispered trance-like. 

“Andrew.”  I wonder who had spoken. I looked up  _ ‘When did I look down’ _ at Ichabod who looked relieved. “We should get Henry. Maybe he could help us find more information.” I whisper still shocked at the mention of...something.

 

 

 

\-----------------------

\----------------------------------

We went and acquired Henry who still had a pensive look to him. I thought better then to ask him to traverse the sins of the documents. I looked at Abbie and can see she too felt that something was wrong with Henry. When we arrive at the catacombs entrance he makes a  quick march for the conservatory claiming he needed to do research. Abbie and I head into the catacombs to the ‘magic cell’ as Ms.Jenny would say.

We open the door to see Andrew Brooks standing with manacles and chains on his body, bookshelves filled with tomes of varying sizes, creating a wall around a rectangle table. He smiles and closes the book in his hands. “Abbie, have you finally realized you're on the wrong side.” He says as though Abigail answer would change.

“Sorry, Andy, I prefer to be on the winning team. I do have a favor to ask of you. Could you tap into your horseman friend for me?” She walks towards him keeping the table between them I see her hand tremble as she drags it along the table top. I walk towards her handing her the folder and offering my silent support.

“Aw, Ichabod I forgot you were here! How’s your wife?” Andy teases finally looking in my direction a smirk on his face like he knew some secret that he was more than willing to share. 

“Safe. Thank you for asking.” My tone clipped and strained. Something about him thinking about my wife not sitting well with me. “About the horseman.”

“Of course, anything for you, Abbie. Sadly, with only his intended target, it would quite hard to pinpoint what he wanted exactly. If I had something of his or something he touched.” He looks into Abigail's eyes as he reaches across the table for Abbie’s hand. I slam my hand on the table.

“You are the horseman’s mouthpiece you have a  _ connection _ .  _ Use. That _ .” I growl at him through my teeth. My anger reaching its boiling point, I make a point to catch and hold his eye contact. 

“If you can recall the last time I spoke for the horseman, he was here. So unless you plan on bringing him back here.” Turning his eyes back to Abbie “I need to touch something the horseman recently touched. Preferably in the same place, he touched.” He winks. HE WINKED. 

“Now, you listen to me, you son of a-”

“Can I talk to you, Crane?” Abbie interrupts me. Her tone one of irritation as she walks to the tiny alcove. 

“I will be back.” I  promised Andy walking towards Abbie. “Let us ask Henry if he can...you're angry.” I take in her wide leg stance and crossed arms. Confusing enters my mind; what had I done to offend her?

       “Yes, I’m angry, because instead of letting me choose if I wanted to work with him. You decided that I shouldn’t. Would it really be too hard to ask me what I wanted first? I still have some control over my emotions.” She  turning her face to the wall in an obvious attempt to hide her emotions from me.

“Lieutenant, I am sincerely sorry that I ignored your pain, I was trying in my club-footed way to protect you.” I try to reassure, to convey all my fears of ruining our partnership in those few words, reaching out I place my hand on top of hers.  

“I know, Crane, but I need to do this. I can’t let him have a hold over me. Not anymore.” She says with a smile taking hold of my hand, her eyes taking on a warm glow. “Now follow my lead, Okay?”

“Of course, Lieutenant.” As she turns to leave the residual heat of her hand in mine causes my heart to seize. We head back inside the cell, Abbie walks to the table.

“Okay, Andy, let’s talk! We need to find what headless wants, and you say you can do that, right?” Abbie says leaning forward on the table.

“Anything for you, Abbie.” Andy promises with a smile at her as he points to the seat beside him. “If you would sit here we could begin.” Looking towards me he says “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” My fists close without a second thought. The thought of my fist connecting with his smug face bringing me some satisfaction.

“Hey, eye on the ball, guys.” Abbie chides drawing my attention I notice her eyes were glazed with thinly veiled fear. As she lowers herself into the seat next to him still holding my gaze I feel her fear and her strength. With a sigh, she looks away turning to Andy, who now wore a smirk.  

“Don’t worry Abbie, I wouldn’t hurt you...I couldn’t.” Andy declares still looking in my direction. I turned my eyes back to him my indignation reaching its peak.

“Look here-” I began walking towards the table stopping when I notice Abigail's look of irritation. This was her battle, not mine. “Get on with it.” I finish moving to stand by Abigail's side. 

“Hm, I always loved watching how you handled bullies. Just one look and they didn’t know what to do with themselves.” Andy mummers looking into Abbie’s eyes. Leaning forward he places a hand on Abigail's shoulder. “Just focus on the horseman.” He whispers then he continues in Latin “Sonum et vocem meam mors in nobis foedus quod habes indicare mihi”. 

His eyes rolled back into his head as his grip tightens on Abbie’s body. She tenses and throws her head back, her eyes taking on a foggy mist. 

“Lieutenant!” I yelp, kneeling by her side grabbing her hand. What was he doing? How could we trust him? As suddenly as it happened it was over. Andy's eyes returned to its previous state and Abbie gasped for breath her eyes returning to their warm chocolate brown. 

“Some warning would have been appreciated, Andy!” She gasps trying to catch her breath.

“What can I say, I’m intense.” Andy says with a smirk. “The horseman was looking for a key that Franklin hid somewhere in the town. If you had any other files we could try again. See if we could make another  _ connection _ .” As he seemed to caress Abbie’s shoulder, Abigail pushed his hand off. 

“Thanks, but we got this from here.” Abbie says rising from the seat and  heading towards the side room. I follow without a second glance at Andy. 

“Lieutenant, are you okay?” I ask once I entered the room. I watch her seem to shrink turning her back to Andy looking at her profile I wonder how can someone be so beautiful even when she seemed to be on the edge of running away. 

“Yeah, It was just weird having him in my head is all. I saw the key. Jenny showed me something similar in her phone. She was trying to locate it for Corbin. I think she said the file with the location was in her trailer or something.” She states pushing off the counter to walk towards me.”I’ll just go ask...her…”She stutters to a stop looking up towards me. “Crane when was the last time we talked to Jenny?” She implores.

“I don’t remember,” Glancing towards the cell taking in Andrew’s smirking face “When did you last see my wife?” I ask looking back at Abigail’s face. Remembering Andrew questioning me about her whereabouts. 

“Purgatory…”she whispered. She shook her head walking towards the far wall.

“Impossible!” I exclaimed following after her “We got out! We went back for you and...and…”I couldn’t remember past that. I try to lift my hand to touch Abigail but I can’t seem to lift my arm. I look down and see my body wrapped in vines. I hear Abigail gasp I look up to see smoke climb around Abbie body. Frantically I look back at the cell to see Andrew dressed in a black suit. The chains vanish as the world around us crumbles.

“Thank you!” He taunts  “No! really, you both have been a great help. It was like watching the Hardy boys or a strange version of X-files.” He snickers walking towards us. “Now Crane, how about you go enjoy some well-deserved rest. Abbie, don't you worry, I’ll come visit real soon.” Andrew snickers as he walks towards us. An unseen force pulls us further apart. 

“Crane! Get to Jenny! Find the Key!” Abbie commands as the smoke climbs further up her body. She fights against the smoke as it pulls her further away.  

“I’ll come back for you!” I vow in return fighting the vines as they rebuild the coffin around me. Abbie seems to turn translucent as tears fall down her cheeks. My heart seizes, I was the reason for her tears again. 

“I know, Ichabod just please be safe.” I seem to hear her whisper. Her eyes filled with an emotion that I had only seen in my mother’s eye when I left for the America’s. So pure and beautiful if I wasn’t so sure of her, I may have called it love. Suddenly the Coffin-lid slams shut and I was alone.

\-----------------

\----------------------------

\-----------------

**Meanwhile in Sleepy Hollow**

Jenny glances again at the clock hanging on the wall in Frank Irving's office. She sits behind his desk wondering if Frank would think her rude if she played on her phone since she had grown tired of watching him pace. Instead, she decides to investigate his desk. She looks down at the photos  along the edge. She lifts the one of his wife and daughter. “Your wife looks lovely in this gown. Macy looks nice too, where was it taken?” She inquires trying to distract him from the interrogation room where his daughter sits. 

“Police ball,” He answers offhandedly “Sometime last year.” He turns away from the door to look at Jenny. “How sure are you that she can get the heat of Macy?” He nagged.

“Honestly about 90% sure. The other ten is based on the fact that she kind of hates me. I didn’t call back after our weekend out.” She assures placing the photo back on the desk. She rose and walked to the front of the desk. Looking at Frank she sees the shock on his face. “What?”

“I didn’t think you were like that, is all.” He says looking away. His discomfort is plain to see. 

“Like what?” She asks amused by his reaction. 

“Like a...Like a lesbian.” He states with indignation. Folding his arm he looks Jenny up and down. “I mean it doesn’t really mean much except I know now what to get you for your birthday.” he jokes lightly.

“Ha Ha,”Jenny snarks in return “Actually I identify as Bisexual, I have a stronger leaning towards men but something about Chantel.” She asserts  with a wistful look on her face.

“I believe you said it was because I had  _ ‘legs for days’ _ . ” A slightly french accented voice recalls from behind Frank. He turns to see a dark haired beauty who could put Jessica Rabbit to shame. Wearing a red pencil skirt and cream colored peasant blouse she looked more like a model than a lawyer. Macy rolls up behind her smiling “We did it, Dad! The officers said not to travel to far in case they have questions but they said they wouldn’t be pressing charges.” Frank drops to Macy’s level hugging her.  He looks up to Chantal who also wore a smile. 

“Thank you. I owe you for this, Jenny.” Frank whispers as he rises  from the floor. 

“No problem Frank, You guys are family.” She answers watching them with a smile remembering how at odds she and Frank were originally. Looking at Chantel with a smirk. “That was fast since we called you,” Looking towards the clock. “two hours ago.” Jenny sasses leaning back on the edge of the desk.

“You should have giving me a challenge than. It was rather easy to poke holes in their defense. The fact that Macy is a high school girl and has no criminal history, coupled with the fact that after killing two grown men who she had no connect with. Why would she then injure herself to such an extreme extent? Took most of the wind from their sails.” Chantel confidently states. Returning Jenny’s smirk she walks closer to Jenny, leaning in invading her personal space. “The only issue is payment.” she states holding out her hand. Jenny pulls a sheathed knife from her army jacket .

“As promised a holy dagger made from the blade of Joan of Arc. Je vous en prie ” Jenny says handing it to her with a wink. Chantel rolls her eyes as she takes the weapon and put it in her purse.

“Merci beaucoup.” Chantel retorts. Staying in Jenny’s personal space. 

“I should take Macy home I know her mother will be excited to hear the news.” Frank chimes in an attempt to break the tension in the room. Rolling Macy out Jenny and Chantal can hear her tell her dad that she has friends who were into girls and that she wasn’t gonna be scandalous by Jenny and her friend. Jenny laughs thinking about the conversation Frank would have to deal with. 

“You said your sister is a witness.” Chantel whispers leaning beside Jenny. Copying Jenny’s posture as they both watch the foot traffic in the hall. 

“Yeah, she and her partner are working to stop the apocalypse. I’m just the kid who get’s the gadgets.” Jenny jokes bumping Chantels shoulder. 

“She is going to need you. Now more than ever.” Chantel whispers leaning her head on Jenny's shoulder. “The job of the witnesses are rife with trials and pain. They lean on each other but,” Chantel comes to stand in front of Jenny. “They still need the support of family and friends.”  She leans forward giving Jenny a chaste kiss. Jenny smiles as Chantel’s brown eyes flash purple.  “Don’t be a stranger.” She implores as she walks away. 

Jenny smile falls as she watches Chantel walk away she wonders what would have happened if she had stayed that night in Michigan. Shaking her head she pulls out her phone surprised Abbie still hadn’t texted or called her. Sending her a quick text to make sure she was safe Jenny heads out of the precinct. Hoping to catch a few hours of sleep in her trailer. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be up once I give a proper once over. Just think of the time in between as a commercial break. Don't forgot to review.


	4. almost there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3 Because there is so much going on this episode! I mean we got Abbie doing stuff Katrina doing stuff, Crane doing stuff and still more. AAAAAHHHH So much stuff being done. Don't get turned off by the commercial breaks, please! It's just a lot happening that's all. Thank you again for reading.Don't forget to leave a review and see you soon!!

Ichabod’s eyes fly open as he gasps for air and frantically looks around. The vision of Abbie's face still playing in his mind. Her words echoing  in his head  _ ‘Find Jenny! Get the Key! Be safe.’ _  He takes a deep breath calming himself focusing on what needs to get done. _ ‘Find a way out.  Get to Ms.Jenny. Find that key!’ _ reaching into the pockets of his long coat he pulls out a matchbook that Ms.Jenny had giving to him from one pocket and a cell phone from the other. He looks at the phone remembering the lessons Ms.Jenny had giving him about its functions. Turning on its flashlight function, he sees that he is indeed still in the box. Trying to call for help proves fruitless it would seem that being trapped underground seems to block reception. He remembers the record function on the phone.  An idea enters his mind. Turning the video function on he turns the camera towards him. 

 

“Ms. Jenny” He begins “I pray that you never see this, for if you do then that means that I have failed. In saving Katrina, In saving you...In saving Abigail. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you in such a dire situation. I leave some of my final thoughts on this device. In hope that you will know of the great impact, you made in my life.  I wish for you to know that your constant barrage of highly inappropriate jibs. Made me feel most at ease when the knowledge of this world became too much. I wish for Captain Irving to know that his advice and weekly “men’s night” help me to put this world into proper perspective. To Abigail...to Abbie, I beg your deepest apologies we were giving a responsibility so cosmically large, so above human understanding, I know if I had been giving any other partner I would have failed so much sooner.  I wish I could have more time to show you all how truly grateful I am.” With a deep breath, he looks into the camera. “I, Ichabod Crane, Of the 37 regiment under George Washington, Give my last will and testament promising that I will fight till the end.”

As Ichabod goes to end the video a blue box appears on the screen telling him his memory is full and it's unable to save his current video.

“A proper representation of my life.” Ichabod sighs putting the phone back into his pocket. He looks forwards at the lid taking a deep breath he begins to bangs at the lid. After four or five punches dirt fell on Ichabod's face landing somewhat in his mouth. Shocked he goes to spit it out though where he’s unsure, suddenly the taste brings about a memory. 

“Sulfur…” Ichabod's whispers. Tasting the dirt again. He begins to search for a suitable fuse. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out the lining and rolls it to a thin rope and pushes it in between the boards.Taking the matches with a silent pray he lits it….slowly the flame touches the cloth. 

 

Above ground, Henry awoke with a headache. Memories slowly filter through his brain, leading Abigail and Crane to purgatories door, meeting Katrina, the horseman. Frantically he began to look for signs of where Crane was buried. Rising to his feet he feels a rumble in the earth, suddenly a few feet in front of him the ground explodes. Dirt flies into the air along with chunks of wood. Henry shields his face from the debris with a grunt. Walking forward he see’s a hand pushing through the dirt.

“Thank God!” He rushes over to the hole and begins to dig Ichabod out. “Hold on, Ichabod!” He begs. Shock and relief resound through him. He grabs onto Ichabod’s arm pulling his upper body out. Ichabod gasps for air as his eyes flys open looking into Henry’s.

“Thank you!” Ichabods cries looks about frantically; Fear plain on his face. “We have to hurry!” Pulling himself out the rest of the way.

“It wasn’t a dream was it…” Henry looks at Ichabod covered in dirt. Remembering the visions of the “future”, the constant feeling of dread and the voices. He rose to follow Ichabod “Where are we going?” He asks looking around them. Fearful of who could be watching them.

“We need to get to Jenny’s house,” Ichabod explains walking towards where they had parked Henry’s car. Pulling out his cell phone he began to dial.

“Why? Shouldn’t we try to get your wife back? What about Abigail?” Henry argues. Pulling him to a stop, wondering what he and Abbie experienced in that fantasy world.

“My wife will understand. Abb-Lieutenant Mills knows of the importance of this mission.” Crane reports putting his phone to his ear he began to walk again. 

Henry watched him for a second taking in his strength and surety. While he was shaking at the thought of taking on such a task. A voice suddenly whispers in his mind  _ ‘ _ _ They need you, Henry. You can’t forsake them.’ _ Comfort floods him as the voice fades. Yes, he was needed, he’ll use his cursed power to do some good. He runs to catch up with Ichabod who is standing by the car swearing in his heart that he will be there until the end. “I will drive. You should fill me in on the way there.” he walks to the driver side.

“Thank you,again Henry,” Ichabod says opening the door and sliding into the car.

“No, Thank you,” Henry says smiling.

\---------------

\----------------------

\---------------

 

My eyes fly open, my breath seemed to be hard to grasp. Tears still falling from my eyes. I wipe at them, irritated at myself for being fooled by that fake world. I should have known it was too perfect to cookie cutter to be my life. I began to look around the dark forest and see all the wandering souls. My heartbeat quickens as I take in their pale forms. My thoughts going to Ichabod and Henry hoping they both made it out safe. I stood up with a quickness as a pale woman invades my personal space, a silent scream etched on her face. 

“Okay, Abbie, Okay we just have to keep walking.” I whisper inching along what I think to be the forest edge. I slowly began to recall what Katrina told me when we first met  _ ‘I’m speaking to you from Moloch’s lair. The portal uses a mirror to connect to the outside world.’ _  I need to get to Moloch’s lair. I need to make sure Ichabod’s okay and got to Jenny. I move further along in the forest noticing  the souls seem to have no sense of urgency as they wandered about. Suddenly an arrow flies by my head hitting the tree behind me. I freeze and drop looking around me for who could have fired the arrow. 

“Hey, girly!” A voice whispers from my left. I watched in shock as an elderly black man appears in the bushes carrying a bow and arrow. Dressed in what reminded me of slave clothes from PBS specials. His bald head catching the moonlight and I could make out blood stains on his white shirt.  “If you got your mind about you, stop following that herd!” He shout-whispers at me. I look back at the bodies next to me I realize  they had seemed to be growing in number. “They headed for Moloch. Unless you looking to get yourself killed, follow me.” He says waving me over. Apprehension comes over me how do I know I can trust this man. Looking at the “herd” as he called them I see another women shuffling forwards her face wet as tears stream down, she slowly rocks a small bundle in her arms a shiver runs down my spine as I hear her sobs. I turn and run to catch up with the man. We stop beneath a rather large weeping willow.

“Who-uh-who are you?” I pant out leaning against the tree. “And why did we have to run here?”

“My names Absalom, Girly. I ran cause you ran. Seein’ those thangs make you uneasy, huh?” Absalom says sitting down. “ I was lik’ that too when I first got here. Fear gripped’ me somethang fierce. What’s your name, Girly?” he says looking up at me a slight smile on his face. My fear towards him fades once I look into his face. 

“Abigail, you can call me Abbie. How are you not one of them?” I say looking through the branches at the wandering souls. Wondering why they seem to be avoiding the tree. 

“When I firs’ got here there were others like me who ain’t eat any of the food those...thangs offer yah.” Looking down he continued. “We’d all go around looking for others then they started disappearing. Just stop being here.” rubbing his bow he looked up at the tree. “One second they talking the next they just gone. Not like those things. We did lose a few to the dreams, they just keep comin’. Not gone in the head but gone in the body just,” Looking at me he continues raising his hands near his head. “Poof.” He goes on “Nothing left but the sound of leaves or water. One time I heard feathers. So how you die?” He asks looking towards the tree again. 

“ I...I didn’t die.” I answer unsure if I should tell him the truth.

“You wanna to be here!” he gasps looking at me with shock written all over his face. 

“No, but I had to be, my friend needed to get his wife out here and we needed her more than me. So, here I am! Just waiting till he comes back for me.” I whisper looking at the tree as well. The pain at being left behind rising again. **_‘We needed Katrina to stop the Horseman.’_ ** I remind myself thinking back to the “dream” I just had . **_‘By the look of things that didn’t work out.’_ ** Shaking my head I look at Absalom surprised that he was still looking at the tree. “Can you help me get to Moloch’s lair?” I ask remembering what I had been originally seeking. 

“You really are crazy!” He whispers. “Why would you wanna go near that place? He’s a demon! You run from does things not to them” He says using his bow to rise and turn away. Walking in that direction he continued to mumble. I stood and follow him. 

“I need to go to his lair to get out of here. I know it doesn’t make sense-”

“It’s too dangerous!” He interrupts. 

“But I have to!” I finish moving to stand in front of him. I grab his shoulder looking him in the eye I plead. “I need to make sure my partner and sister are safe.” We stare into each other eyes for what seemed like an eternity but were more likely minutes.

“It's too dangerous, but maybe we could. Moloch been going out and rising folks. So maybe we could slip in.” he suggests looking away and rubbing his chin.

“What do you mean ‘rising folks’?” I ask happy to have him helping but this new information presenting a new obstacle.

“I mean bring folks out of the dirt. There are things in the dirt, he rises ‘em up and gives  ‘em swords and things. Then they jus’ stand there.” He says walking towards the branches. Looking out towards the forest. “I’ve been trying to stop him but...He’s a demon.”

“He’s raising an army,” I say shocked. Moloch was creating an army of undead warriors but why.  _ ‘Thanks for your help’ _ Andy! He needed me and Crane to find the key it must be what Moloch needs to get on earth. I have to tell Crane. “Absalom, I need to get to his lair, quick.” I say pulling him into the forest.

“Wait ! Wait, we can’t just walk up in there. We gotta be quiet. We gotta... we gotta distract him. Come on follow me!” Absalom instructs jogging towards what looks to be a light. I follow him shocked that he had changed his mind so quickly. 

“ I’m grateful for your help but what made you change your mind?”  I ask once we reach a clearing. I look around only seeing a few lost souls wandering around. Waiting for his answer my thoughts wander back to Jenny and Ichabod. I wondered what they were doing if they were okay. 

“You got her eyes.”

“What?!”

“You got my little girl's eyes. When she needed to get sumething done. Come rain or shine, she was gonna get it done. Ha. When I saw you in that forest for a minute, I thought I saw her.” He reveals looking at me, He has a far off look in his eyes. “I wanted to protect her from all this. I couldn’t protect her mother but I thought I could protect her. I wanted to put her in this box of safety and she wanted to save the damn world.” He continues walking towards me putting his hand on my shoulder. “I didn’t protect her because i was too afraid to look at what needed to be done. I couldn’t get her where she needed to be but I will get you where you need to get because I’m not making the same mistakes twice.” He finishes slapping my shoulder twice. He heads towards a pile of rocks grabbing some smaller ones. I follow and grab some as well. We began to carry them towards a path, I was shocked by this revelation. This man knew about Moloch, his daughter knew about Moloch, maybe he knew something that could help me and Crane defeat him.

“Your daughter knew about all this?”

“Yeah she and her mama knew about the things that crawled around at night. Her mama knew how to make things move and how to make people do things, she taught our little girl how to read and write. How to mix those tonic’s and spells. Made sure to teach her our words too.”

“Our words?” 

“Yeah, what our parents taught us, what we needed to know to be safe working the fields and in the house. My Emeline loved to teach The youngins’ about our past. Grace loved to hear about it. Couldn’t separate them.”He says laughter in his voice. It was obvious a fond memory was playing in his mind.

“You really loved them, huh?”I whispered as I placed the rocks where he pointed. Into a trench reminding me of those old movies Martinez tried to get me to watch. We enter the hole together it barely covered his head i had to stretch to see. Swords were stabbed into the earth along with guns They looked like muskets guns from the murals on the conservatory walls.  _ ‘Bayonetta’s, Lieutenant, not musket guns.’ _ I could hear Crane say in my mind.

“They were my world... till her mama died. Out there helping those white folk protect their house from some beast. I told her! I told her ‘They don’t care about us Emmie they just using you till they can’t!’ she told me she had to protect this land for the future, huh!” He huffed looking towards the light, tears seeming to stream down his face. “Me and Grace left town after, I got her married off. Thought he would be able to stop her from dabbling in that stuff. But he loved her too much to stop her. It’s not right to bury your child, it just not right. I didn’t know what I needed to do for her but I know what you need and it’s in that cave” he said tilting his head toward the light.

Suddenly the ground rumbled; Moloch approaches. 

“What are you gonna do?” I ask he hadn’t mentioned anything about his plan. I watched as Moloch dumped bags of  dirt on the ground dragging a swords behind him. Mumbling some incantation. 

“I’ll distract ‘em you run into the cave.” He goes to throw a rock.

“Wait! What?! That’s not a  plan!” I yell-whisper. I look towards Moloch he is still spreading his dirt and walking away from us. “Okay, we need a better plan then throw rocks and run.” I urged Absalom.

“I was gonna yell, too. Beside he probably would have chased me. He been trying to get rid of me for years.” He says indignantly. I watch him sit and place his bow in his lap.

“Okay, let’s make that our plan B.” Looking back at Moloch who was still walking away further down the field. “He’s really wrapped up with raising those “soldiers” so we can sneak around him.”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“One of us need to stand guard. I’ll stand out here and make sure you have enough time to get to your friend.”

“I…” I pause feeling uneasy about leave him to deal with a ten-foot tall demon on his on. “Are you sure?”

“I’m stronger than you know.” He replies with a smile

“Okay, then let’s be fast,” I say clapping him on the shoulder. Looking him in the eye. “And safe.”

“Yes, ma'am!”

We pull ourselves above the trench and crawl towards the cave. Suddenly Absalom stops me pointing at Moloch. He was heading back towards us, I froze in fear. Absalom taps my shoulder pointing towards some trees, we crawl and wriggle till we reach them. I look towards the cave fearfully that we wouldn’t reach it.

“You good, Abbie?”

“Yeah, I just need a second.” I answer as a plan begins to form i begin to count the seconds it takes for Moloch to walk towards us and back down the row of weapons. “I got it. I have 103 seconds to get to the cave before he turns around. You wait here and if anything happens, you distract him.” I look at Absalom a smile on his face he nods. 

“You just as smart as my Grace.”

“Thank you.” I reply a warm feeling settling on me at his words. I wait as Moloch reaches the end of a row. “Okay….and Now.” I take off at a slight crouch avoiding rocks and trees to get to the other side of the field, greatful for my police training. The seconds ticking in my head.  _ ‘95 96 97 98…’  _

I made it to the threshold of the cave. Leaning into the wall I try and catch my breath, I peek out and see what looks like Absalom waving at me. I smile at his antics waving back. Turning back towards the innards of the cave I take a deep breath. “We got this, Abbie, we got this.”

\--------------------

\--------------------------------

\---------------------

I wake up to the smell of mold and hay, a torch was lit a few feet ahead of me. A wooden table with a lite candle and plate lay in front of me. I try to rise and realize; I am strapped to the chair I’m sitting in.  _ ‘Smart’  _ I look around  the room I'm seated in. It looked to be a wooden stable that had fallen into great disrepair. Holes littered the walls and I could see into more than a few stalls. The horrid  smell was getting to my head, I felt that hours had passed. I try to look behind me as I hear footsteps behind me. Fear creeps up my spine when I finally see him from the corner of my eye. I watch as he makes his way in front of me. We both stay silent; me out of anger along with fear and him because well, he doesn’t have a head. He reaches into his coat pocket removing a necklace from it, he holds it out for me to see. The gold of the chain twinkled in the candlelight, The emerald stained with blood seemed to glint malevolent at me. He begins to walk around the table. 

“No! Stay where you are!” I yell trying to fight against my bonds, the thought of him touching me causing the hair on my neck to stand on end. 

He places it around my neck the familiar weight settle in my cleavage. I feel his hands in my hair a shiver of disgust floods me as I yank my head away from him. He walks in front of the table again slowly a haze surrounds his body seeming to wipe away the blood and dirt from his outfit. I watch as his head appears on his body. His smug smile and green eyes alight with lust and anticipation. Wearing what I remember as his entertainment powdered wig.     

“I sincerely hope you didn't think this change of clothing and appearance would cause me to fall into your arms.” I taunt false bravery filling me as a familiar foe stands before me.

“I thought a change of scenery would help both of us...come to a better understanding.” He answers his practiced words seem to roll over me. He walks away towards a stall, returning with a plate covered by a rusted lid. He sits it in front of me. “I remembered your favorite meal, my love.” He reveals as he removes the lid revealing a immaculate dish of Codfish and hash. It looked freshly cooked, steam rose off the fish, the plate looked shockingly different when compared to the  tarnished serving tray. I glance up at him, his eyes alight with anticipation, I twist my head towards one of the many hole’s in the stable walls. 

“You will be surprised what 200 years in Purgatory does for one's appetite” I confined cutting my eye back to Abraham. “Am I supposed to be, feed the possible enchanted or poisoned food…. or am I to eat it like a dog?” Making a point to struggle against my bonds. He makes a motion as though he is going to release me but stops halfway. He turns his head as though he was being scolded.

“I was coming for you,” He reveals standing and straightening his coat. “I would have been there sooner but...well you know why I couldn’t.” A smile crosses my face he was trying to blame me. Oh, Dear delusional Abraham.

“A better man would have left me in his past and moved on.” I taunt laughter entering my tone. “A better man wouldn’t have let Moloch lay claim to his soul in exchange for a woman who didn’t want him!” Suddenly a knife entered the table surprisingly close to where I sit. 

“A better women wouldn’t have choose my most trusted and closest friend to seduce and  marry. A better women wouldn’t have lied to me about her intentions!” He says pulling the knife out of the table. He holds the knife examining the blade, after a moment he looks at me. “I suppose then we are a perfect pair.” 

“I suppose we are.” I whisper at him. “ It’s comforting to see your short temper hasn’t faded.” I remember vividly his anger at me leaving the house without him even for a short period of time.

“You always knew how to get under my skin in the most infuriating ways.” He says a smirk marking his face. He did have a strange way of remembering our encounters. What I saw as invasive and deceitful he saw as romantic and protective. He walks towards me, I watch with care as he cuts my bonds. I lift and rub my wrist sore as they were from the rope burn. Abraham watches me from the side.

“Thank you.” I quip silently whispering a levitation spell and flicking my wrist in his direction. Nothing happens, I try again and again each time louder and more elaborate in movement. 

“While it is amusing to watch you struggle you should stop.” I freeze as understanding dawns on me. “Delilah and her minions have placed a magic blockade on this area. Stopping you from using your abilities to harm any of us.”

I listen as he partels on, another thing I see that hasn’t changed after all this time, he's desire to brag. I search within myself for the flame that is my magic. At first, I felt nothing except the enveloping fear that I would be trapped at their unrelenting mercy. Then I feel the warmth and comfort of my powers, a sigh of relief escape me.

“Oh, you must be exhausted. Let me show where you will be staying till I can procure us something more hospitable.” He says offering me his hand. With another sigh I take his hand, he had gone through all the trouble of trying to make me helpless and dependent on him. I couldn’t let him know that he had failed. I  let him lead me to a corner of the stable where a fresh cot lay beneath a window along with a small table and unlit candle sat at the far end of the cot. “I hope you can sleep somewhat, my love.” he urges as he leads me to the bed. I watch as he leaves shutting and locking the door. I look out my window  only seeing  trees and the stars. As I continue to gaze out my window I watch as glinting eyes begin to appear, staring back. I duck down as a shiver runs up my spine, I knew Abraham wasn’t this smart or cunning. Delilah….she would know what to do to keep me trapped here. Thinking back to her capturing me, I almost feel….satisfied. Not because she had buried my husband and took me hostage, at least I think, but because she has given me a chance to take them apart from the inside. I lay my head on the surprisingly clean scented pillow and allow for the first time in two hundred years for sleep to take me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All grammar errors are my own. Like the saying says you can't see the forest when your staring at the trees.


	5. A promise made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Still on episode one it an hour long special what can I say. When we last left our hero's they were torn from each other, Katrina was faced with her past and Jenny had shared a bit of herself with Frank. Now we are gonna catch up with Jenny and see what team witness 1.5 will do. Thank you! again for reading and don't forget to review!!

As Jenny drives along a back road towards her trailer she sings along to some pop song on the radio thoughts of her mystery novel waiting for her floating in her mind; maybe the butler had done it. When a buzzing catches her attention she lowers the radio and reaches for her phone in the passenger seat glancing at her screen she sees 4 missed calls, all from Crane. 

“Hey, Crane, how was your trip to purgatory! I heard-”

“Miss. Jenny! Where are you!” he interrupts urgency evident in his tone. 

“On my way home. Why?” She answers pulling off to the side. The worry she had pushed to the back of her mind rushing forward.  _ ‘Oh God! Abbie!’ _

“Where are you?!”

“About 2 or 3 miles away. Why?!” she anxiously implores. Why was he avoiding her question? Why was he worried about her position?

“I will meet you at….Farmhouse road.”

“Okay...I’ll see you in five minutes.” She sighs and looks out her front window. “No, rest for the wicked.” _ ‘He’ll explain when we meet up then!’ _

Jenny reaches Farmhouse road seeing Crane and Henry seating in a gas station parking lot; Slushies and chips in hand.Relief floods her as she takes in their mundane scene. _‘It can’t be that serious’_ She parks next to them rolling her window down she leans out. “You wanted to see me.” She greets with a smirk. “Is Abbie in the back? I need to show her….What’s wrong  Crane?” 

His eyes' dim as they settle on Jenny’s. He opens his door and silently, swiftly walks around the front of her car. With each step fear and worry climbs Jenny’s spine. His face reminding her of one of the social workers coming to talk to her. _ ‘I’m sorry, Jennifer...Maybe next time.’ _

Still silent he enters her car taking her passenger seat. He stares for what seems like hours at his hands folded in his lap and with a sigh he finally turns to her. Looking off to her side he begins.

“Your sister and I went into purgatory as you know to save my wife. When it came time to leave….we realized that one of us had to stay.” He finally looks up into Jenny’s face seeing the shock than fear slowly swallow her eyes. “I’m sorry, I swear that I will do everything in my power to get her back.” He pleads turning fully towards Jenny he takes her hand. “But first, we need to stop the horseman from getting a document in your trailer.”

“What? What document?” She asks tears in her voice. The fear for Abbie’s well-being battling the joy of her being alive causing her to be on the edge of tears. 

“When we escaped Purgatory we were accosted by a horseman or horsewoman I suppose would be the proper term. She trapped me and your sister in a dreamlike world seeking a Key associated with Benjamin Franklin. Abigail believed that you had seen it in your travels.” He explains still holding her hand.  _ ‘Ever the gentleman’ _

“A key?” she wonders pulling her hand away she reaches into her pocket to pull out her phone. “Yeah, Corbin asked me to find a key when I was heading back this way.” She pulls a photo up on her phone. An etched photo of a key appearing on the screen. “Some historian I talked to said it was used-”

“During the lighting storm of 1752.” Ichabod inserts a far off look enters his eye as he stares at the phone.

“Yeah, but they all said that it was a failure for conducting electricity.” Jenny continues.

“Perhaps, because that wasn’t the aim. When I was working under Franklin, he took me and his son with him into that blasted storm. I thought him mad for inviting something so unpredictable as lighting to struck near him. We stood out there for close to three hours till lightning finally struck his kite. As he pulled it in I saw that key attached to the line. I wondered why it was still intact, he told me the key was made of an element unknown to our scholars. He was trying in fact to destroy the key, he wouldn’t tell me why only that  _ ‘Time holds all secrets and will reveal them’ _  I’m still not quite sure what he meant by that.” He finishes taking the phone and studying the key further.

 

“Then  the answer should be in the file in my trailer.” A slight lift in her tone as she takes back her phone. “This is how we get Abbie back, Right?” She questions staring into Ichabod’s eyes, her  warm brown eyes reminding him so much like Abigail’s. 

“Of course, it is one of the steps to getting her back. I give my most solemnly vow that no matter what needs to be done I will get your sister back.” He promises as he returns her stare, With a nod, she smiles and answers. 

“I believe in you, Crane. Let’s go.”

 

They return to the road, Jenny leading their small convoy. As they get closer to Jenny’s trailer Ichabod takes notice that the road has multiple tire tracks leading in the same direction. He tells Jenny to slow down telling her that they may be too late. Jenny simply huffs and pulls off to a hidden glade, Henry follows wondering why Jenny lived in such an out of the way place. Ichabod jumps out and begins to pace.

“I fear that they have already found the documents,” Ichabod complains. Jenny begins to dig in her glove compartment. Henry continues to look around them; the tall brush seeming to hide them but also hiding anyone who could be watching. 

“I highly doubt, they found my files.” Jenny protests pulling out two small handguns. “ I tend to hide my more delicate items in more secretive places.” She states going to hand Ichabod a gun till she remembers that Abbie couldn’t get him to fully understand the safety. She turns instead to Henry offering him the gun.

“I’m not one for conflict I’m afraid.” He says taking the gun in hand.

“Do you know how to fire a gun?” Jenny inquires as she checks the clip in her gun.

“Yes, Self defense was taught at the prison missionaries.” He answers unsure where this question was headed.

“Then you will be our cover if we look like we’re in trouble create some…. Distractions.” She explains with a wink. Turning to Ichabod she begins to explain her plan. “This isn’t my first time dealing with unwanted guest.” she continues with a shrug, “So I say that we sneak our way in and see who’s there, then take them out.”

“That’s all?” Ichabod questions shocked by her quick assessment of the situation. “What happens if-”, He begins to object Jenny stops him with a raised hand.

“We’ll deal with it when we get there.” She sasses with a smile, turning towards the east she walks forward. “Let’s Go, Crane!” She commands.

“It would seem the leadership quality is something both sisters share,” Henry states following behind Ichabod.

“Yes, It would seem so,” Ichabod says with a grin. Feeling for the first time in what seemed like forever a small sliver of hope.

They enter the opposite glade with Henry staying behind the forest line as “cover fire”. They notice first that Jenny’s trailer was surrounded by four black SUV’s, The door to her trailer constantly swinging open as men seem to flint about carrying boxes of files to and from Jenny’s home. They watch as a total of five men walked back and forth. She points to the  vehicle next to them and nods her head for him to follow her. She continues to make motions with her hands and head as Ichabod watches with a confused tilt to his head. She finally gives up trying to explain her plan and turns toward the men exiting her house. She see’s two walking towards one of the cars the other’s busy ransacking her home. She tugs on Ichabod's coat and tells him to watch. She sneaks around the cars towards the two men. As she gets closer she noticed they are relatively close to her height. She approaches from behind slams their heads together.  Quickly she turns with her gun drawn she watches Ichabod knocking the other two out in a similar fashion.  Lowering her gun she smiles at Ichabod glad there was no need for bloodshed. Suddenly the last man runs out of the trailer, heading for a car as Jenny and Ichabod take after him. From the forest, a gunshot is heard  as the man drops clutching his stomach. Jenny eyes the forest finally seeing Henry peeking from the bushes with a sigh, she nods in his direction. Looking down at the man Henry shot she watches as Ichabod turns him on his back, grateful it had seemed the bullet hadn’t hit anything serious, she kneels beside him.

“He’s not bleeding…” Ichabod puzzles barely above a whisper. As he lifts his suit jacket revealing the bullet wound has a black goo oozing out. 

“Who sent you?!” Jenny demands as she grabs the man by his shirt collar. He begins to laugh, looking over Jenny’s shoulder.

“You should kill us.” He answers slowly looking into Jenny’s eyes. “She won’t let us live now that we failed.”

“Who?” Ichabod demands. His irritation rising as the man played the pronoun game. The man laughs again as he looks towards Ichabod.

“The horse  _ person _ of Conquest.” He answers with a smile. He begins to cough up the same type of black goop. His color starting to drain from his face. “She has no mercy for those that fail her. Please kill me.” 

Jenny drops the man, as she looks towards Ichabod who was staring at the man lying in the dirt. “Crane, What do you wanna do?” she questions with a defeated air to her. Ichabod looks towards her as though she had sprouted two heads, his eyes wide with shock. “You're the witness.” Rising to her feet she crosses her arms  with a shrug. “So, It’s your call.” 

“Let’s find the document and we'll deal with them after,” he answers with a sigh, turning towards the trailer. 

“Okay, then let's go.” she agrees as she waves Henry down as he comes closer she explains the plan. She enters the trailer returning with rope for Henry to tie them up.  She and Ichabod enter the trailer gathering supplies for later. Before they leave Jenny removes a false floorboard. 

“Here we go!” Jenny says handing Ichabod the file. “So, what should we do about them?” 

“I'm not exactly sure, I am not going to kill them but from what he said…. death may be a mercy,” Ichabod confesses looking outside to Henry watching over the men. “We could leave them here and after we have the key, return for them.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she whispers leaning on the counter. “Frankly, I don't want their death on my concussion.” Turning to Ichabod she continues “Coming back might be a way to remove some of the blame off us. I mean we didn’t kill them.”

“This key is of great importance to this horseman. Sadly that means it takes higher priority over their well-being.” Ichabod speculates opening the door and walking towards Henry. Jenny follows him out the door watching as he stares ahead without glancing at the henchman. They decide to place them in the car's still tied up. As they went to put the wounded man in the car he speaks  to Ichabod “I hope our lives are worthy of that key.”  he gurgles with a smile. A chill enters Ichabod’s spine as he thinks about his decision; to leave these man to the horseman to deal with. Jenny watches as Ichabod slams the door and quickly turns towards Jenny and Henry, he waves them towards the bushes they enter through. As they walk towards the cars they are silent Ichabod reading the file, while Jenny wonders if they made the right decision, and Henry still in shock over where his life had led him. As they approach the car Ichabod freezes.

“Crane?” Jenny calls opening the truck doors. “What’s wrong?” 

“ I found it!”

“Found what?” Henry asks walking towards them from his car.

“The reason why Franklin wished to destroy the key and,” looking at Jenny “A way to get your sister out of Purgatory. Franklin hid it in the margin’s in his beloved alphabet, the purpose for the key. It was created by a French alchemist's to save his lover after a rather sad turn of events.”

“Crane get to the point, please.”

“Oh, Yes, well the key can open the doorway into purgatory and allow the user to take souls out without the need of payment.” 

Shock slowly morphed into happiness as Jenny took in his words. Henry smiles as Jenny hugs Ichabod with a yelp of joy. Excitedly they each head towards their car as they got in Ichabod continues. “Franklin was tasked with destroying the key by Washington but even after placing the key in a fire, having it struck by lighting, and trying to encourage rust through a chemical concoction. He finally decided to hide the key; ‘ Time will reveal all secrets.’”

“So he hides the key….where?” Jenny asks driving towards the street.

“I suggest we start at the nearest places associated with him somewhere with an abundance of foot traffic. He enjoyed hiding things in plain sight.” Ichabod answers looking into the side mirror, the joy of finding a path to saving Abigail giving him a sort of high. As he watched the mirror seemed to fill with fog as Abigail appeared in it, her eyes closed and her lips moving mutely. As he moved to call for Jenny he heard Abigail's voice call out  **“I call forth Ichabod Crane.”** He watches as Abbie’s eyes opened and his world seemed to center on her everything faded around him as he is pulled into the mirror.

_______________

____________________________

________________

 

 

I look around the cave torches line the wall allow me to see the bones litter the floor and blood staining the walls. Strange symbols written on the wall give me the feeling they were telling me to turn back.  _ ‘Focus Abbie,we got a lot at stake.’ _ I remind myself. I head further into the cave the hallway opening into a well-lit room where a giant mirror lay I look at myself reflected in the mirror seeing myself in the glass causes a giggle to escape me.  _ ‘Jenny would love to have a mirror this size.’ _ The thought entered my mind. Walking closer I see a bowl lying in front of it berries and dried grass where inside.  Looking at the mirror closer I see words in multiple languages surround the mirror.  I see a set  in  english stating “Call forth the one you seek and let your heart pull them forth”.  _ ‘Rather romantic for a demon’ _ with a breath I close my eyes and send a small pray to whatever Gods were listen and say. 

“I call forth Ichabod Crane.” I open my eyes looking into mirror seeing only myself. The fear and worry plain to see I begin to wonder if I would be trapped here, if my sister was safe, If we would ever be able to fully forgive each other. I wondered if Ichabod was safe, was he alive, would I ever see him again.

“Lieutenant?” A voice whispers from behind me. I turn with a gasp suddenly I was in Ichabod’s arms. My fear’s disappearing as I return the embrace I breathe in his scent of leather and paper filling me with comfort.

“Thank God! I didn’t know if that would work.” I exhale taking a step back holding onto his forearms. The desire to stay connected strong between us as we held onto each other . “You got to Jenny? Did you find the key?” I continue remembering why I had called him in the first place.

“I did find your sister, we found the document and are on our way to find the key.”  A smile forms on his face blinding with the joy in it, reminding me of the time I showed him the cooking channel. “The key can be used to free you from here.”

“What?”

“With the key we can get you out without the need of a replacement.”  He states his grip tightens as he looks deeper into my eyes. “We can save you.”

“No.” She whispers

“What? But Leftenant-”

“You can’t.” I maintain releasing his arms and turning away the pain of letting him go bringing tears to my eyes. “Moloch is creating an army of undead warriors. He plans to use the key to get them on our turf.” I look back at Ichabod watching my words sink in. I swallow my pain and anger as they swell in me. I couldn’t let Moloch get out, not on my coat tails. “You need to take the key and hide it from Andy. Or destroy it, we can’t give that kind of power to them.”

“No!”  He exclaims grabbing my shoulders. “We can’t leave you here, Leftenant, I’m sure we can get you out safely.” gazing into my eyes with such strong conviction, I began to believe he could do anything yet the fear of placing him or Jenny in danger weighing heavily in my mind. Staring into his steel colored eyes I knew that he wouldn’t leave me behind, with a smirk I hug him tighter than before and take a breath.

“Tell Jenny about the zombies. I know that you can get me out but this plan has too many opening, too many chances for you or Jenny to get hurt. I know that no matter what you both will come and get me, eventually. Our fates are entwined, right?” I finish with a smile looking up at him I notice  his face is now much closer to mine. Looking into his eyes then down at his lips I begin to wonder if I should just take the leap and just kiss him.  _ ‘This might be it.’ _ Looking back up and into his eyes, I see a answering heat enter his eyes. With a small sigh, I go to lean in it when a thought entered my head of how we got here.  _ ‘Katrina….His wife, who he fought through hell to get back. I can’t’ _ Taking a step back I give him a light shove. “You should hurry up and get back; Moloch is close by.” I state not looking him in his eyes, not wanting to show my frustrations and pain.

“Lieutenant…” Ichabod whispers so softly I wasn’t sure he had said anything. Looking up I glance in his direction, his eyes capture mine. Resolve and strength bleeding through. “I will be back for you.” He continues staring into my eyes he makes a move towards me I take a step back.

“I know.” I plead with a smile. Suddenly the cave walls began to shake. “Go,Hurry!”

Ichabod fades as I run towards the entrance. Stopping just short of the entry way. I listen as Moloch roars and slams his sword into something.

“Come on you, Big fool, you!” 

Absalom must have seen him heading towards the cave and tried to stop him. I look out to see Absalom firing arrows and leaping into the air, with a dexterity I didn’t think he had, avoiding Moloch’s sword. I run to stand behind a tree watching as Absalom fought to stop Moloch from going near the cave. 

“I should have killed you years ago, Human.”

“You can’t kill what’s already dead, Demon.”

“Where is the Witness?” Moloch demands swinging his sword towards Absalom who slides under firing two arrows in quick succession at him in return. 

“I don’t know anything about no witness. I only came to stop you from rising those poor folks.”

“Ha, I know she was with you her soul touched yours, I can see it.” 

I watched as they continued to fight. I was gripped with that same fear that gripped me when I first encountered Moloch. When Jenny and I were walking “home” after drinking in the woods. Behind those white trees towering over us watching us like we were insects. Looking back at the fight I realised I was afraid to face him to really truly face this demon of my past. Anger filled me I wasn’t going to let him destroy me or my sister. Not anymore. Reaching into my pocket I grab the pendant squeezing it for some small comfort. I look once more at Absalom and a plan began to form in my mind. I take off running towards Absalom the pendant swinging from my hand.

“Absalom!”I cry out grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards me.

“Ah, The Witness, comes out of hiding. Why don’t we finish what we started 13 years ago?”

“Abbie, What are you doing?”

“Just follow me!” I say taking off towards where I thought the Willow tree would be. Absalom follows quickly taking the lead once he realises where we’re headed.

As we reach the tree I realise Moloch had not followed us. “Where’s Moloch?” I ask gasping for breath. Leaning against the tree I watch Absalom look through the branches. 

“He probably got more important things to do then follow us around.” Absalom turns to me, His concerns plain on his face. “You talk wit’ your friend.”

I take a breath in, the fear and worry rushing into the forefront of my mind, Afraid my tears would fall if I focused to hard on it. “Yeah... I talked with him. Seems I may be here a bit longer than planned.” I exhale slowly lowering my self to the ground

“What you mean?” Absalom asks moving to sit beside me.

“The plan they have is what Moloch wants to happen. They open the doors of purgatory and his army waltz’s into our world.” 

“So Moloch wants your friends to save you?” He asks looking towards the branches.

“Yeah…” I answer watching him.

“Then all we gotta do is  just slow him down enough so you and your friend can get through that door.” He continues leaning against the tree besides me. “We’ll get you out of here, Girly, don’t doubt that.”

_______________

__________________________

_______________

Ichabod gasps as he is returned to Jenny’s car. Still looking into the side mirror he sees that it is cracked. Glancing towards Jenny, afraid she noticed his departure, he realises that she didn’t notice. 

“Where do you wanna start looking first, Crane?” Jenny asks pulling into the gas station they had first met at. Looking towards Jenny his thoughts still on what the Lieutenant wanted him to do. If he told Jenny she could two reactions : One, she could admittedly be against using an item their enemies were after. Two, she could say that they needed to ignore the danger and possibly put herself in danger to save her sister.   _ Tell her...we promise Lieutenant Mills we would….Didn’t we?  _ He thought to himself. _ No, he hadn’t! _ He had simply listened as she tried to make him put her in the back of his mind and focus on defeating Andy. Listened as she put her sister and himself above her.

“Crane?”

“I suggest we start in the area closest to us and go from there.” Ichabod answers. Looking into Ms.Jenny eyes he silently vows that she wouldn’t need to know about the risks that they were undertaking. He would take full responsibility no matter what happens, 

“Okay, Then let’s start at  Ben Franklin’s Bed and breakfast.”

“Franklin had little interest in owning a hostel.” 

“Well, Attaching the name of a founding father and a few of their personal belongs to an establishment. You can make a pretty penny.” 

Ichabod watches as Jenny calls Henry over the fear that he made the wrong choice seem to nag him.  _ ‘No! I made the right choice.’ _ He thought back to Abigail looking up at him as he held her. The urge to hold her to keep her safe had been so strong. Looking into her eyes seeing her look at him with such heat caused him to almost...kiss her. To lean down does few inches and finally feel her soft lips pressed against his.  _ ‘Stop! What about Katrina?’ _ With a sigh,he remembers Abigail stepping away. If she hadn’t been the one to stop it….would he?  _ ‘Our wife! _ ’ His consciousness  berates him but something sparks in him. He remembers the pain and sadness when he first awakened when he realised he was in a different time when he began to mourn his past. How Abigail stood by his side and helped him find firm ground and some kind of meaning. He felt some thought float evasively through his mind unable to fully grasp it. 

“Crane, You ready?” Jenny called for him.

Ichabod snapped out of his reverie turning to Jenny and seeing her eyes aglow with her excitement and hope. He answers “Yes, let us begin our search.”

Their trip takes them to many landmarks of Sleepy Hollow starting in the Ben Franklin B&B where Jenny and Ichabod have to act as a newly married couple to get a personal tour of the house, “This would be a lovely room for our honeymoon, So roomy! Wouldn't it, dear? Dear!?”  

After that was the Samuel Adam’s bar and grill where Ichabod distracts the patrons while Jenny checks their antiques. “I beat you, fair and square, my good man!”  

Then the Thomas Jefferson book emporium where Henry uses his ability to distract the employees by creating drama. “I am quite sure that she told me you were the one to asks about the gay erotica section, Sir.” 

Finally, they reach the town square a small park where a statue of Washington Irving stood in the center and a tall clock tower near it.

“We have been searching for hours, we’re running out of sunlight and I’m getting tired,” Henry complains from the back seat. As Ichabod steps out the car to stretch and Jenny searched for a new location. 

“We can't stop. Not when we’re so close.”  Jenny asserts staring into her phone.

“How can you be so sure-” Henry begins.

“I just am.” Jenny interrupts her tone not one for compromise.

“Where did you want us to go to next, Ms. Jenny?” Ichabod quietly asks understanding her frustrations He also thought they were close but he was running low on hope.

“Most of the shops are closing up but if you’re okay with breaking and entering we can go to a Betsy Ross Upholstery shop.” Jenny suggests her previous brava fading as she continues “They don’t have anything from Franklin but they could have...some..thing.” She stutters to a stop gazing out the windshield. 

“Ms. Jenny?”

“The clock!” She shouts suddenly opening her door and taking off running.

Ichabod follows her worried she would hurt herself, Henry follows closely behind.

“Ms.Jenny!?!” Ichabod calls after her. She stops near the bottom of the clock tower she rubs her hand along the sides reading the stones as she walks along it. “What do you mean the clock?”

“Franklin's son commissioned a clock tower to be built in Sleepy Hollow some time after his father’s death. He worked closely with the construction team saying he needed this clock to be as meticulous as his father.” Jenny explains as she continues to search along the wall. 

“  _ ‘Time will reveal all secrets _ ’ That sly dog must have told his son to hid the key. An poor William must have took his words to heart.” Ichabod declares moving to follow Jenny’s actions. 

Henry finally arrived to see Ichabod and Jenny squatting and rubbing the wall of the clock tower.

_ ‘This is my life now,’   _ he thought as he walks towards them  _ ‘chaperoning as two grown adults run about town’ _ . As he approaches he hears Ichabod call out “Look here!” he ran closer to see them staring at a stone with the numbers 1752 carved into it.

“This must be it.” Ichabod continues rubbing his hand over the stone in a reverent manner. 

“Let me.” jenny insists  Moving in front of Ichabod she pulls out a knife and digs along the sides of the stone they watched with bated breath as Jenny removes the stone. She hands it to Ichabod as she reaches into the now voided place. A kind of eerie silence falls over them as they wait for Jenny to pull out whatever was in there. Finally after what felt like hours but was really moments Jenny pulls out a leather pouch. Turning to Crane she hands it to him taking back the stone. Silently as though afraid that a single breath would destroy this moment he opens the pouch revealing what looks like any out of date iron cast key but to Ichabod and Jenny was the answer to their prayers. Jenny takes a deep breath grabbing hold of Henry’s arm squeezing and slightly swaying. “That’s it, right ?” 

“Yes!” Ichabods answers in a similarly breathless manner. “It is!” 

“Haha, we did it , we really did it!” Jenny yells jumping up down in unrestricted joy.                       

“We should head to the gateway where you and Ms.Mills entered Purgatory it should work there,” Henry suggests a wide smile on his face as he watches Jenny. 

“Let’s Go!” Jenny commands grabbing them both and heading towards the car. As Jenny and  Henry discuss the fastest way to the forest Ichabod found himself thinking about what Abbie had him told to do. Worry entered his mind as he thought about telling Jenny, would she say they should wait?  Would she rush in and get hurt? They had the key to getting Abbie back but...risks were still there.  _ ‘I need to tell her to warn her of what may come.’  _ As he got into the car and fastened his seatbelt he turns towards Jenny ready to warn her of the dangers of using the key when Jenny began to speak.

“Thanks, Crane, Me and Abbie… we’re really lucky to have someone like you on our side. You too, HenryThanks.” Jenny announces as she pulls into the street heading back towards the woods.

Ichabod freezes his heart fills with joy and guilt. He held in his hand the surest and most dangerous way to saving Abbie. With a sigh, he puts the key into his coat pocket and faces forward.

“It is I, who is truly lucky, Ms.Jenny.” Ichabods states sitting straighter as a single thought passes through his mind  _ ‘I will reunite them it is the least I can do.’ _

They arrive near the gateway  Henry offered to lead. As they approach the tree line, Jenny watched the forest with a nervous kind of energy, Henry glancing at them worry etched in his face and Ichabod seemed to carry a  balance of fear and surety. 

“Crane? You said that a horseman trapped you and Abbie. So the plan to stop them from rising, failed?” Jenny asked her eyes on the forest. 

“Yes. it seems that the horseman was above ground before we arrived. “ Ichabod confesses staring ahead. “ It seemed we fell into a trap.”

“So they went through all that trouble to get you to find the key and their not even coming to collect.” Jenny obverses eyes still on the forest not noticing that both Henry and Ichabod had stopped. With a grunt, she walks into Ichabod's back. “What!? Crane...Henry?” She asks surprised they had stopped walking. Henry walks towards them his face showcases his worry for them to see.

“You mean that the horseman is looking for this key for their own gain!” He repeats growing louder as he continues “ We could be walking into a trap! They could be using us to bring them to the perfect spot to open the gates to hell-”

“I know.” Ichabods interjects looking into the forest “This was too easy, too safe to be our usual affair but...this can save the Leftenant that I know for sure.” He looks towards Jenny satisfied that she had deduced the dangers in a way taking the duty away from him. He waits for her to make a comment,to plan their next step now that all had been bared.

“You know, for sure, how to get Abbie out of there?” She asked her face turned away for Ichabod. “And you’re sure this is the safest and quickest way?” Still keeping her face turned from him. 

“Yes, on both accounts,” he answers fearing that Jenny was going to say they needed to wait or try something else or worse, destroy the key. 

“Then we keep going.” She commands finally showing Ichabod her eyes glistening with unshed tears.  “We’ll deal with whatever awaits us after we get Abbie.” She walks towards Crane. “Leave the high-risk plans to me, next time.” She chides tapping his shoulders.

“Well, at least my plans didn’t evolve stealing from the police.” He retorts with a small smile grateful she understood why he had kept so much from her.

“That was one time!” She returns with a smirk she turns to Henry who has a look of shock bewilderment on his face. “Well, lead the way! We got this!”

“I guess you do.” He whispers moving back to the front of their line. As they moved forward a sense of calm seem to follow them. More sure of their purpose They didn’t notice the pair of eyes watching from the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! what's in the forest?! how will Absalom help Abbie? how long will the next chapter be?   
> Only I know the answer to these questions but if you want the scoop sooner leave a review or kudos it gives me the determination to go on. also, I plan to update next Monday....maybe. see you soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes the long awaited (kinda) ending to the first episode. I hope you find it worth the long wait if not leave a lengthy angry filled review. If you do also leave a lengthy review gushing about your favorite parts. If you don't care leave a short apathy filled review. If you get a small tickle in your heart leave a kudos. Or...Not. I'm not your parents! I'm only a fanfic writer trying to make it out here living off kudos and shares....anyway onward to my story.

Abbie watches as a herd of lost souls passes by her and Absalom. She takes in the tall, menacing trees, the purple almost black twilight skies, the almost silent forest as they seemed to be waiting for something to happen. She continues to stare into the darkness as the world around her dulls;  she begins to mentally list everything she had at risk if their plan failed. Her friends on the force, the townspeople she loved, Frank, Jenny, Ichabod...They couldn’t fail.

 

Suddenly like she was waking from a dream she hears Absalom shout her name. Taking a deep breath she turns away from the darkness and its doubts she jogs over to his side to see him adding what looked like the final touches on one of the many traps. Her doubts start to worm their way into the front of her mind again as she wondered if this would even be worth it. Ichabod and Jenny may have to rework the plan and who knew how long that would take. How long it would take to get in contact with them.

 _‘Have some faith!’_ Her mind scolded. _‘You trust them, don’t you!’_  Her fears resettling as she reached Absalom side.

 

“What’s the matter, Ab?” Using the moniker she created when they started working on his plan. Surprised by the desperation in his voice when he called for her.

 

“Just wanna make sure you were still here is all.” He answers dusting off his hands as he rises avoiding her eyes. With a small smile, he begins to explain “These traps should slow him and his army down giving-”

 

“Me and Ichabod enough time to escape.” She interjects returning his smile. Taking notice of his discomfort she comments. “You really know how to lay a trap I can barely tell it’s there.”   

 

“Aquilia showed me how” He started walking towards the willow pointing out the other traps along the way. “She knew about hunting and tracking like nobody else. She was the one who found me when I appeared here, brought me over to the others.They helped me understand this place and well….made it easier to spend 200 odd years here.”

Once they got to the willow Absalom takes a seat facing their traps while Abbie stands beside him mulling over what he told her.

“So, Aqullia-” Abbie began

 

“Aquilia.” He corrects as he begins to sharpen his arrows.

 

“Aquilia, sorry, Helped you understand this place? How did you guys survive for so long? Why? I mean I get it if you think that you could get out but after some time...It’s gotta be hard to just keep running?” Abbie finished staring ahead as the weight of her situation starting to sink in.

 

“It was hard at first, No need for sleep, no need to eat or drink, but we had the desire sitting in the back of our minds just waiting for us to rest our eyes. So, we just talked and taught each other our way of speaking, we talked about our lives, how we died, what we thought this place was.” He paused staring off into the forest  he silently rose putting away his arrows. “You know, I had some small hope this was just a stop till I got judged, till they come down and took me to my Emmie.” With a heavy sigh, he turned towards Abbie. “Funny thing is I was the last to join and now I’m the last one left.” He whispers staring into Abbie’s eyes. His pain and fear  reflected in his eyes. Abbie was shocked she hadn’t given his position much thought. She wondered what would happen to him once she left. Thinking back to what he said about this just being a stop and how his group had just disappeared over time it began to click into place...  

“ You think that your friends were taking by...angels?” Abbie marveled.

 

“I hope so, cause this place- this is as close to _hell_ as I want to get.” He vehemently asserts glancing over Abbie’s head he continues “Let’s see if-” Suddenly a bright light shines through the branches of the willow as a strong wind blows shaking and disturbing the tree. “Was that…?”

 

“Ichabod?!” Abbie whispers rushing towards the light.  Joy floods her sense at the thought of being reunited with her partner.

 

“Wait!” Absalom grabs Abbie’s shoulder “We ain’t sure what that was and we still don’t know where Moloch is.” He reminds Abbie. Taking his bow he leads her out in what seems to be the  direction of the light, careful of the traps. As they get closer see a small herd shuffling about waiting for something. Abbie feels a sense of deja vu looking around her, memories of waking to Crane towering over her flashing in her mind.

“This is where Crane and I were dropped.” Abbie whispers. The memories seem to play in her mind. She looked towards her left and could just make out the chapel’s steeple.

“You sure? Even _I_ get lost around here?”

“I’m sure.” Abbie states as she catches a shadow from the of her corner of her eye. “Dammit!” Abbie swivels her head to see long lines of infantry from some long forgotten war standing at attention. They weren’t here last time.

“We gotta find your friend, fast!”

“You don’t say!”

 

Abbie beginnings searching through the bushes calling Crane’s name as she went while Absalom kept watch. As she searched worry crept into the back of her head. _‘What if he got hurt? What if he got taken? What if he ran looking for me? What if...what if…?’_  She pushed the negative thoughts to the back of her mind keeping one thought front and center she had to find Crane.  Looking to her left she saw a group of shrubs moving, she inched forward anger she hadn’t brought a weapon with her. Suddenly Ichabod jumped out holding a sword outward ready to fight some unknown assailant.  Seeing that it was Abbie he lowered his weapon with a shaky sigh.

“Leftenat!” he whispers stepping forward.   

“Crane! Thank God!” Abbie runs over grabbing his coat and patting him down. “You’re okay? What happened? Is Jenny okay?” She blurts out staring into his eyes grabbing onto his lapels she feels her fears finally leave her; His steel eyes giving her comfort.

“I came through the gateway and seconds later that horde was on me, I can only assume they were trying to get-” He pulls out what looks like like a cast iron key. “The key. I fought them off and hid till I heard your voice. Who is this?” He finished pocketing the key he looked towards Absalom. Who was staring past Ichabod like he was looking at a ghost?

“That’s Absalom, he helped me get into Moloch’s cave and he's going to help us slow him down,” Abbie explained watching Absalom worried he would run off at any second. “Ab, what’s wrong?”

“We should get going.” He answers quickly walking back towards the willow tree. Abbie takes Ichabod’s hand leading him around traps. She stares after Absalom worried something had set him off. Silently she squeezed Ichabod’s hand a small encouragement, a reminder that she was there with him, that they could face any obstacle together. She felt Ichabod squeeze her hand in response the heat of his hand creeps up her arm and causes a tightness to grow in her chest. As they approached the willow tree Abbie hears the distinct chorus of marching feet and the whining of a horse growing louder.

“Ab! We’ve got company!” She yells urging Ichabod closer as she begins to run faster.

“We just gotta follow the plan!” He responds turning sharply right heading towards the traps.

 

Abbie followed trying to keep up as her past worries seem to multiple. _‘Would the traps work? Would they be able to escape? What was going happen if they failed?’_ Suddenly she feels Ichabod squeeze her hand again seeming to repeat the promise she had giving to him. _‘We can do this, we have too.’_ They maneuver around traps hearing the soldiers fall into the holes or trip over the ropes. As they round the last few traps they are ambushed by a small group. Without a word they turn back to back Ichabod using his bayonet to dispose of a few while Abbie uses hand to hand combat to use their weapons against them. They move almost as one trying to get to where Absalom was waiting by the final trap. Hope rose in Abbie as she see’s Ab pecking off any soldiers who were getting too close. She glances over her shoulder to see Ichabod shopping off the heads of two soldiers. A grin slowly climbs up her face. _‘We got this!’_ As she and Ichabod got closer to Ab the battle began to pull them further apart without them taking notice. Abbie's small moment of  joy turns sour as she hears Moloch’s horse growing closer.

 “Get to Ab!” she yells turning to Crane.

“Not without you!” He shouts over his shoulder. 

Abbie goes to respond when she feels a presence behind her not a soulless shell but something with a more menacing aura. With a hard exhale she swings her arm behind her aiming for where she assumes  the creature's head would be. She’s not sure what she was expecting to be behind her. She prayed that it would be a rather tall zombie as she felt her arm connect with a shoulder instead of a head. She hoped it was a creature that she had battled before having come out of the woodwork in hopes of getting revenge but she knew. As She turns her head to see what her arm was connecting with fear grips her as she looks into the black void that are the eyes of Moloch. She quickly moves to jump back when he grabs her by her neck and begins to lift her from the ground.

“I tire of your games, Witness.” He whispers his voice seems to reverberate through her mind. Knocking all her self-doubt and fear loose as she stares into his black eyes, her fear begins to grow once Ichabod and Absalom take notice of their attacker. _‘They couldn’t fail, not here when they were so close.’_

“This is my realm, Witness, I will not be thwarted by mere traps.” He continued to tighten his grip on her throat. The pain causing her to cry out as her vision began to blur she fought against him clawing viciously at his forearm.  

“Leftenant!” She hears Ichabod cry out from behind her.  

“Abbie!” Absalom calls she can hear his frantic footsteps almost in rhythm with her heartbeat.

“Once I finish with you and your partner. I _will_ enter _your_ world and destroy it....” A smirk  seemed to creep onto his face causing a shiver to travel up Abbie’s spine. “Starting with your sister, as I should have done all those years ago.” He began to squeeze harder. Abbie fought anew at the thought of Moloch getting topside. Of losing her sister, her friends, and Ichabod. She couldn’t lose them just when she was finally reconnecting with Jenny just  when she was starting to enjoy life again just when the future didn’t bore her because she finally had a life worth living.

_‘We can’t fail!’_

A heat started to build in her side as her world started to fade in and out. ‘ _The pendant!’_  Frantically she reached into her pocket grasping it she feels the warmth spread through her body her strength grows as she pulls it out. With her free hand, she grabs his wrist and stares into his eyes. With a small gasp, she whispers “You're right you should have killed us before-”

With what little strength she gained she pushes the pendant into his arm causing the skin to burn and blacking as the pendant was pushed further into his arm.  Moloch shouted with anger dropping Abbie as Ichabod helped her stand she continues “Because now we’re stronger and smarter and more than willing to kick your ass!”

Suddenly a blur of white and brown flew past them straight into Moloch. Knocking him down  Absalom began to attack Moloch in his weakened state.

“Go! I’ll keep him busy!” He yells at them as he begins to trade blows with the demon.

Ichabod begins to run to create some distance to open the portal, grateful for Absalom’s distraction. Abbie watches the battle from over her shoulder as Moloch gets his strength back and begins to attack Absalom with a new fervour. Anger grows in her with every punch that connects to Absalom. The rational part of her brain tells her that Absalom couldn’t come with them the risks were too high yet a small part of her wanted to go back and take him and run. She was going to lose another friend to this demon, her anger hit it’s peak as she saw Moloch knock him down again. She shoved Ichabod using the momentum to turn and stumble back towards Absalom. She had to try, Damnit!

“Leftenant! We can’t!” Ichabod pleads grabbing Abbie’s shoulder. “We need to go!”

“We can’t let him-” her voice quivers with unshed tears. She pauses at the sound of Moloch’s fists connecting with Absalom’s flesh. “We have to try,Ichabod.”

“Don’t let his sacrifice be in vain.” Ichabod begs looking into Abbie’s eyes he knew her pain was immense but…. they had to go.

Suddenly a warmth seem to flood them both as the smell of fire seem to pass over them giving them sensations of  the coziness of a fireplace or the warmth of a much needed campfire. They turned to see Moloch with his axe raised over Absalom and watched as a bright light engulfed him sending Moloch flying and taking Absalom.

“What was that?” Abbie whispered in awe.

“Let us hope it was a friend, Hurry!” He speculates taking out the key he opened the doorway as Moloch began to rise again. They ran through the gateway as Moloch began to scream in rage.

\---------------------------------------------

\-----------------------------

\----------------------------------------------

Henry leans against a large oak tree silently watching the dark forest where only minutes before Ichabod had opened the gateway and disappeared. His apprehension at going through with this ludicrous plan was still high but he knew voicing his opinion would end in one of two ways;Jenny would tie him up and take his car or they would knock him out and take his car. Either way, he would be defenseless when the imminent danger came. His prayer beads seat in his hand a cool anchor for his worry.

**_‘Have faith, Henry, you are protected.’_ **

The voice from before whispers through his mind again and as before a sense of calm and peace settled over him. He looked towards Jenny watching as she continued to scan the treeline in between checking the spot Ichabod went through. With a smile he rises walking over to her he says, “You should seat they may be in there for a while.” Taking a seat on the rocks nearby.  

Jenny looked towards him with a rye expression she answers, “You would know.” Walking towards him she takes a seat on the rather large bolder “How long did it take Ichabod last time?” she quietly questions. Henry notes she chooses to sit at an  angle covering what would be Henry’s blind spots. Her gun at the ready. _‘Ever vigilant…’_

 

“Ichabod took close to two hours to return but you have to remember they were searching for  his wife. Which no doubt added to their time spent.” Henry thought back to the time he spent waiting for Ichabod to appear how he prayed and paced till Ichabod finally appeared with his wife. The shock of learning that Abbie had to stay behind...his guilt at having separated them. With a sigh, he looked into the woods the darkness now a welcomed reprieve from the emotions swirling around  in him. After a few quiet moments, Jenny spoke.

“When Abbie and I were looking for you we saw that you had been a prison priest...why?”

“Why, what?”

“I understand your powers help you clean a person's soul. Give them a clean slate for the big guy up there yadda ,yadda but the guy’s you were with…. I’m having a hard time believing the care. So why…?” She explained shifting to press her back against Henry’s. With a sigh, he thought back to Father Michael the man who raised him and named him who had asked him a similar question when he had left their small parish. **‘Henry, my boy, You don’t have to do this…’**

“When I learned about my abilities I was ecstatic…. I had finally found my destiny helping people find inner peace when the rest of the world has turned them away. By taking their sin, their pain, they could be free. My abilities gave them a second chance.”

“You don’t need a second chance on death row.”

“That is true but you do need hope.” He replies with a smile feeling her tense up.  “That the “big guy” will look at you and say you need another try instead of just….throwing you away like the world had. When I went to see those men they were empty and angry; they felt forgotten. When I took _their_ sins, _their_ pain, _their_ anger it was like removing a blockage in a stream they could finally see what they had done who they had hurt and they felt remorse and guilt.” Looking into the darkness he thinks of the many men who had cried on his shoulder begging for forgiveness, the guilt that flooded their eyes as their anger left them. “ _We who are strong have an obligation to bear with the failings of the weak, and not to please ourselves.”_ He whispers the verse. “My power’s obligated me to help those too weak to help themselves.”

“Humph, So you’re Peter Parker?” Jenny comments he can hear the smile in her voice.

“Yes...I guess I am.” He chuckles.

Comfortable silence falls again. They watch for any signs of life along the forest edge as squirrels and owls scurry past. Henry thinks back to how only days before he had resounded himself to a hermit life when Jenny breaks the quiet, again.            

  


“The horseman who attacked you guys, what’d they look like? Did they seem otherworldly or...” She whispers relaxing into Henry back. As he felt the warmth of her back he worried that her energy from earlier in the day was fading. He thought about her question he realized that she was comparing the horseman of war to this new enemy.  

“The Horseman that attacked us was-”

“A woman, first off and I’ve heard it said that I’m a cross between Jennifer Hudson and Angela Bassett but I’ll let you decide.” A voice interjects from behind him. With a gasp, he leaps up and spins to see the horsewoman who had assaulted him and Ichabod in the forest. Her black hair as wild as before, now, a pair of dark shades burrowed inside. No longer barefoot she wore black open-toed sandals. Her eyes seem to glow gold in the moonlight a shiver goes down his spine as she smiles towards them. Her teeth seemed to glisten in a way that  reminding Henry of a tiger eyeing its prey.

“What do you want?” Jenny demanded bringing Henry back to the moment at hand she stood in front  of him inching backwards till they were side by side. Her eyes and gun trained on the horsewoman.

“Oh, Jen, Why this anger? This apprehension? I just came to talk.” She answers slowly walking towards them. Henry began to panic Jenny had the only viable weapon and all he had was his rosary. **_‘_ ** **_Fear not you are protected.’_ ** **** The voice whispers through his mind again. Yet his panic still seats in his mind. How could he be safe!? He had nothing to protect himself….nothing!

 **_‘You still have your faith! Don’t you?’_ ** He did….but how would that stop a horsewoman of the apocalypse. **_‘You’d be surprised what a little faith can do.’_ **  As the words sunk in peace finally pushed his panic to the back of his mind allowing him to take in the scene before him.

“You’ve come for the key, haven’t you?” He states.

“You know what they say ‘if you want something done right you have to do it yourself’.” She answers her arms sweep out towards Henry and Jenny. “ But, this little team, is a problem that just doesn’t have an easy answer. I mean, come on, I buried one of your witnesses, I’ll admit I should have killed him but….where would the fun be in that.” She taunts smiling at them she abruptly begins to pace. “I worked _so_ hard to trap your sister in purgatory. I mean hours of planning and negotiations.” Her voice rising in volume with each sentence. “ And finally when all my hard work was going to pay off, the key _just_ within _my_ grasp!” Her shrieks echo through the forest.With her back now turned to them Henry glances towards Jenny surprised to see her gun lowered and a no doubt similar look of shock on her face.  “You three stooges decide to play hero.” She turns with a great amount of flourish towards them her eyes shining gold as she continues. “While I have enjoyed this little game of hide and seek I do have a rather packed schedule. So….where is my key?”

 

“Well, We’re using it right now, but as soon as we’re done say in fuckoffvember we’ll drop it right off.” Jenny quips her gun aiming at her head as she slowly cocks it. “Till then how about you crawl back into whatever hole you crawled out of.”

 

“Oh, Jen!” She cackles “This is why you’re my favorite. Well, this and your immense untapped magic energy.” She flicks her wrist sending Jenny’s gun flying into the trees. With a gasp, Jenny and Henry take a step back. They only had one other gun left but they weren't sure what use it would have now.

 

“Hey! Careful with my future in-law! If you hurt her; Abbie won’t forgive me.” A new voice calls from the forest. With a slight rustle, the Asian man from earlier walks towards them his black shades in hand Henry takes note that he looks more relaxed since he had last seen him. Then again he had been tied to a tree so his recollection could be fuzzy.

“Andy...Oh, my god! Andy!” Jenny cries. Henry watches as her eyes well up with tears her hands begins to tremble.

“Hey, Jenny...You look good,Kid.”

“You're dead. I saw them put you in the ground, I watched your mother and sister mourn you….You’re dead.”

“Yeah I was, but one of the perks of being in Moloch’s service is being able to clock back in.” He reveals. The horsewoman coughs draw their attention he smirks adding. “It does help to have capable hands on this side.”  

“Why?” Jenny whispers her voice quavers with unshed tears.

The horsewoman with a smile walks a few steps closer to them. “You want to be on the winning team, my dear. Now, about my-” Suddenly a bright light cuts through the night as Ichabod and Abbie are shot through the gateway. Landing with a grunt Ichabod takes the brunt of the landing holding Abbie to his chest. The roar of what maybe thousands of foot soldiers and horses echoes through the forest as the gateway closes behind them. “Great timing, witnesses!” She addresses them.  

With a gasp, Jenny rushes over to take Abbie into her arms with a sob, reprimanding her for scaring her. Henry runs to help Ichabod to his feet and swiftly moving to stand behind him as the horsewoman continues.

“While this is touching and all. I have really do have a schedule to keep, so if you would be so kind…..” she holds out her hand with a smile.

“Ichabod…” Henry whispers clutching his rosary he feels it begin to grow warm in his palm as he lays his hand on his shoulder. Unsure of what to say surprised he felt no panic arise as Crane walk forward.  

“Crane, don’t do it!” Jenny shouts as she began to help Abbie rise. Henry moves to help her carry her watching as Crane got closer his rosary still in hand the warmth turning to an almost searing pain.

 

“Ichabod….Don’t.” Abbie whispers from his side her voice quavers. With a gasp, he feels an almost electric shock go through his body as Ichabod gives the key to the horsewoman. His vision blurs as a scream echoes through the forest his knees seem to buckle. A voice whispers through his mind a phrase he knew all too well **_‘Amen…’_ **   as he blinked away the fog he could see Ichabod laying on his back as the horsewoman screamed at him. Fear gripped his heart as he began to understand her words

 

“What did you do?! You fool!” She raised her arm as the wind began to whip around them. “I knew I should have killed you the second you docked on this land-”

Andy had placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her tirade and attack. She whipped her head towards him in silent reply.

“You’re gonna be late.” He answers he seems almost bored with the whole affair. He turns towards the forest and begins to walk away. “You know how you _hate_ to be late,” he called over his shoulder.

With a long sigh, she slowly lowers her hand. She takes a step back looking towards the sky she takes a deep breath in. Finally, she looked directly into Henry’s eyes she declares “I guess the point goes to you.”  With a mock salute, she turns towards the forest seeming to meddle into the black of the forest. They stay still for what seemed like hours but may have only been moments trying to understand what just happened till….

“What the Fuck was that!?” Jenny shouted the one question that Henry can only assume was on all their minds.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Writing is hard...but i love it...Hope you guys enjoy the chapter don't forget to leave a review. I lay claim over all Mistakes!

Ichabod stared up into the midnight sky watching the pale blue clouds slowly crawled across. He felt surprisingly energetic considering what he had recently experienced. Returning to purgatory, saving Abbie, having a Horsema- No , horse _ woman _ of the apocalypse threaten his life and finally standing watch while his partner slept. He remembered feeling drained and emotionally exhausted when Jenny had relieved him but in this moment he felt, as he watched the clouds morph, at peace. A thought began to nag in the back of his mind till it became a kind of mantra. 

**‘We weren’t outside a moment ago…’**

He slowly rose to his feet searching for any clues that could tell him why he was back in these woods. The feeling of peace from when he first opened his eyes fading as he realizes he was alone. He began to walk hoping to meet some friendly souls...perhaps someone who can tell him how he had got here from the cabin. After a few moments he could see the trees thinning out and the glow of a fire as he grew closer he could hear chanting and what sounded like a horse. Cautiously he looked through the brush to see Katrina standing in the middle of two posts her arms pulled to each and tied her head down blocking the view of her face. He watches as the horsewoman circles her reading from a rather hefty looking book as she tosses something on the floor. She pauses in front of one of the poles and without a word takes a knife out and cuts deeply into Katrina’s palm. Hearing her cries he felt the familiar pull to rush to her side to protect her but he knew that he would be no match against the Horsewoman. As he tries to tamp down his urges he sees the headless horseman slowly approach them; anger begins to build in him as he takes notice of his axe. Suddenly as though he stood in the circle with them he hears her speak.

 

“You’re late! How hard is it to walk twenty feet to your front lawn?” She chides her exasperation plain to see in her body language. “At least you brought the axe...Now,” She paused waiting for headless to enter the circle. “Shed your blood in the sacred circle.” Handing the same knife to him she watched as he cut his palm dripping his black blood onto the ground. “All we have to do now is make the bride,” She turned to look directly into Ichabod’s eyes. “Match her loving groom.” Ichabod watched frozen in horror as Headless raised his axe, He watched as Katrina cries grew louder as she fought against her chains, He watched as his loving wife lost her head. 

 

With a shout, he awakens in his bedroom his arm outstretched. His mind racing as he tries to make sense of what he just experienced; a dream too vivid to have come from his own mind. He could still smell the dirt, still feel the tree's brushing his arm, still hear Katrina’s screams.    

Panicked he searched for any signs that it was more than a nightmare but the room was exactly how he would normally leave it his jacket was still in its usual place over his chair, his boots sat  behind the door and his phone on that charging contraption. Nothing seemed out of place save for the building panic in his heart. The need to ensure that he was safe and not in some nightmarish copy caused him to rush out of his room and down the stairs. As he reached the floor the distinct smell of coffee floated to his nose.  _ ‘Who is that?’ _

 

Carefully he approached the kitchen taking note that the radio was on he paused outside of the entryway . He thought back to last night, they escaped the forest deciding it best to come to the cabin to regroup. He remembered the Lieutenant fallen asleep while they discussed their plans but pass that it was a blur of watching her sleep and fear. Worry that it was Andy or the horsewoman making themselves comfortable in his home he grabbed a nearby vase. Taking a breath he swiftly entered with the vase at the ready to see Jenny seating at the table reading a rather thick tome while drinking a cup of coffee. He took in her shocked expression and change of clothes to mean she had just returned.  

“Sleep well?” she teased looking pointedly at his “weapon”.

 

“As well as one can in our situation.” He answered rubbing the last of his night terror from his eyes. “Where is Henry?” He questioned the night before coming back in bits and pieces. As he placed the vase beside her book catching a glimpse of  what looked like large formless creature attacking armed individuals .

 

“He went home to get some sleep.” She answered closing her book she stood from the table grabbing her jacket and bag. “We’re gonna check on the guys at my trailer. Then head over to the conservatory and do some research on that Horse...person. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen her somewhere.” Looking towards Crane she can see that his nerves are still frayed from whatever he had dreamt about last night. “Hey, You can stay here with Abbie. Make sure she’s in tip-top shape before she goes back to work. I called and filled in Frank already and he says she has a few vacay days saved up, so.” He watched as she grabbed her tome and walked towards the door. Thankful she was able to see that he wasn’t quite ready to return to the outside world...alone. 

 

“Yes, That would be best. I will call you if anything comes up.”

 

“I’ll do the same for you, oh and Crane,” She paused waiting for him to look at her. “Get some coffee you look horrible.” With a mischievous smile, she closed the door. Leaving the silence of the early morning and the smell of coffee in her wake. 

 

With a sigh, he heads into the kitchen grabbing a cup he pours a moderate amount before adding milk and sugar. As he sipped he was reminded of his first latte, the lieutenant had bought him. The balance of warm milk and sugar and the hint of coffee had been almost heavenly. The look of childish glee on her face as she watched made it even better remembering her warm touch as she wiped his face. Her brilliant smile that seemed to outshine the sun. Suddenly guilt grips his heart as he remembered why he was awake...his dream, his wife's possible death. He had no proof that it was a prophetic dream, it could have easily been an amalgamation of his fears giving his life. But he could still feel  _ her _ eyes burrowing into his as Death took his  _ wife’s _ .... 

With a grunt, he dumped his now cold coffee down the sink drain, after rinsing his cup he heads upstairs. Stopping in his room to grab his phone and jacket he heads towards the only other bedroom in the cabin. He stopped in front of the door frozen by some unknown fear.  _ ‘Does she even want me here? Does she forgive me...for leaving her?’   _ Taking a deep breath he opened the door peeking inside he sees a similar layout to his room with a dresser and vanity to the left and a window to the right with a cushioned seat next to it. The bed lays in the middle the soft light of the sun shining on the rumpled lumps in the center. As a small but rather abrupt snore exited the blankets; Ichabod made his way to the chair chuckling as he took a seat facing the Lieutenant’s sleeping form he began to take stock of what he had to do. First: he needs to apologize to the Lieutenant, second: find out if this dream was more than a dream, third...he needed to save Katrina. With a heavy sigh, he looked out the window taking in the birds and forest creatures living their lives as though the evils of the underworld weren’t lying in wait to destroy them. Sighing again he covered his face remembering how his biggest worry at one time was how to impress his betters and whether his cravat was tied properly. Chuckling at his carefree youth he nearly missed Abbie’s quiet question.

 

“What’s so funny?” She whispered peeking out of the blanket’s he took in the cute picture she made with her hair covered by a sleep cap and her sleepy draw. What would it be like waking up to her every morning….

 

“The many follies of my youth.” 

 

“I can imagine. What time is it? Where’s Jenny and Henry?” She asked moving to a seated position.

“Jenny and Henry are...doing research. How are you?” He watched as she yawned. His worries weighing heavily on his mind that some resentment may lay in her heart towards him since went ahead with a dangerous, ill-prepared, “plan” endangering her and her sister. 

“Considering that  I went up against a demon last night….I feel....okay.” She answered smiling as she gazed into Ichabod's eyes a feeling grabs hold of his heart that brings to mind thoughts of warm milk and sugar. 

“That’s good. Ms.Jenny says that she called Captain Irving to ensure you can use this day for rest.” He continued looking away and out the window. Staring so deeply into her eyes nearly caused him to lay his feelings bare.   

“Hm, Is that so.”

“Once you are well rested and feel up to the journey, we can meet Ms.Jenny and Henry at the conservatory and began plans to deal with our new adversary. I don’t want to rush you, of course. You have been through...quite a lot and deserve a chance to-”

“What’s wrong?” Abbie interjects he turns his head to see her squinting at him as though she was analyzing his very soul. “You  don’t ramble like that unless your anger at some injustice towards the founding fathers or your nervous. So, What’s wrong?”

Staring into her eyes he thought of what to tell her. He could tell about the nearly crippling guilt that he has at leaving her on the walkway to hell. He could apologize profusely for his inability to protect her in that realm of horror. He could go on and on about his growing lust for her even as his wife is held captive by Death. Instead, he chooses the slightly easier topic.

 

“I had a dream, at least I hope it was a dream, in which I watched my wife be forcibly joined with the Horseman of death. The woman we met in the woods was the one performing the ritual.” Ichabod uttered rising from his seat he began to pace  “She seemed to know I was there. She looked me in the eye as she instructed Death to...take her head. I watched my wife scream for mercy, watched as she cried, watched as he raised his blade and….” He stopped in front of the bed his anger and fear rising as he thought of Katrina in pain, full of fear. **He had to save her.**

 

“Okay….So you think that this dream was a vision of the future?” Abbie surmised. 

“It was too vivid to be a simply dream.” He stands silent waiting for Abbie to digest the information and pass judgment. Time seems to stretch as he watches a myriad of expression pass across her face. 

“We need to find some kind of weapon to go against Death and this new horseman. Get your wife out and find someplace to hide her.” Abbie explains as she gets out of bed. “ We need to do some extensive research, quick. Call Jenny and tell her we’re on our way also tell her I’m borrowing from her closet.” Removing the sleeping cap from her head she moves towards the dresser. Patting Ichabod's shoulder she says “We got this. Don’t worry, Crane.” As she heads out the door towards the bathroom.

Ichabod feels his tension slowly fade away as he takes a seat on the bed. Grateful to have one of his burdens lifted, grateful to have someone who can read him so well and so quickly that he can open his heart to them with no worry. Someone who was a brief respite from the trials of this tiresome journey. As the lingering warmth of Abbie’s hand begins to fade he thinks back to his time spent with Katrina the years they had together but he can’t seem to grasp a clear memory of Katrina ever being that for him.

 

* * *

  

Katrina awakens slowly, blinking in the bright sunlight, taking a deep breath she feels the tight constraints of her corset. Her back  felt stiff and her arms felt as if it was being stabbed by  thousands of pins. She reveled in these feelings, being trapped for 200 odd years in a tortuous plane of existence where one balances between life and death constantly made even these tedious feelings more than welcomed. Slowly she sat up taking in the height of the sun she thought it to be early morning. She looked for any signs of her jailers seeing only the young birds and wildlife on the forest edge.The nightmarish creatures seeming to have faded with the morning. With a deep breath, she began to focus inward searching for her magic. Slowly exhaling  feeling the warm flames of her magic flared in reaction to her. Her powers had returned to their full strength; it seemed the magic that bound her faded as well. Looking towards her door she tapped into her magic focusing she whispered a spell to unlock the door flicking her wrist she watched as the knob slowly turned and the door floats, with a slight creak, open. Rising from her bed she walked quickly out the door closing it behind her with a soft click. She waits for a moment listening in case Abraham comes to investigate. As she waits in the doorway she hears voices from down a small hall she hadn’t noticed at first.She thought about attacking them while they were distracted leaving her with only the other witness to deal with.  _ ‘No...She’s too powerful.’ _ The memory of losing her power still fresh she reconsiders the need for information comes first then she can properly deal with them. 

Slowly she crept down the hall, seeing a brightly lit doorway, she paused beside it peeking in she sees a mirror reflecting Abrahams back showcasing his true form as the horseman of death. As she watched he moved to show Delilah sitting at a table with the Asian man standing by her side, Her hair now braided in a similar manner to a crown with a long braid crossing her chest. Her arms crossed over her powdered blue blouse, her agitation obvious, the cut of the blouse showcasing her neck and collarbone.  _ ‘Blue always looked lovely on her…’  _ Shaking the thoughts from her head she listened  as they continued to argue.

 

“-Know how hard it was to find an abandoned, rarely visited, stable in this hick town. To hide you, your demon horse and your blushing bride. Be grateful for what you have, Brother.” She chided.

 

“How am I supposed to court her in a stable?” Katrina listened as Both Abraham and what she assumed was the Asians voice speaking in unison. “I need a house or at the very  least somewhere clean to show her the life we can have together.” The desperation in his words not translating well when spoken by the young man.

 

“This again! You don’t have to woo or court or impress her. The binding spell, which again, will bind her to you in this life and the next. Will happen tonight! So, there’s no need for her to fall for you.” Delilah asserted her tone as one would take with a spoiled child. 

 

“I want her to love me! That is more enough!” He yelled slamming his fist on the table. Rattling what sounded like plates and silverware. “Moloch promised me all I want-”

 

“You are getting all you want! She’ll be by your side! You didn’t care for what she wanted when you asked Moloch for her. You didn’t care when you chased down her husband. You didn’t care-” Delilah interrupted her words harsh even to her ears. Her heart skipping a beat at Delilah’s words.  _ ‘She hasn’t forgotten…’  _

 

“I need a chance to show her I can care; that I’ve changed.” He whispered. She knew Abraham was...not her first or even second choice for any kind of company but he had moments where he was sweet and childlike. Those are the moments she missed, those few quiet times where he would tell her what he truly  felt and what he hoped for them.

“You’ll have your chance once she’s bonded to you for all eternity,” Delilah promised. Katrina heard what sounded like a chair scraping against wood. “I’ll be back by nightfall to do the ritual. Then you two can look for a house and talk about your feelings and just be the loving couple I know you can be.”

Katrina froze blocking out Abraham's answer as she thought back to the bonding rituals she had read in a forbidden tome. She had used one to bind Abraham and Ichabod causing them to fall into a deep sleep akin to death. She remembered other blood rituals where you would bind the souls through death. The two would then share untold power and live as soulless creatures for all eternity. Panic engulfed her at the thought of being bound to Abraham at being powerless to stop them, at the thought of all her work ending with her ultimately losing Ichabod.  _ ‘I have to stop her!’ _

 

“Wait! I can help you!” Katrina announced rushing into the room taking a stand by Abraham's side. 

“I can help you separate the witnesses. Weakening them enough you can easily destroy them ” 

 

She continued fisting her dress she stared into Delilah's eyes her pupils nearly swallowing the brown. A heat began to spread from her gut something akin to fear caused her hands to sweat and her legs to tremble. Slowly Delilah smiled her eyes still borrowing into her soul. 

 

“Why would you do that, ‘Trina?” She asked her voice seemed to echo in her mind. Hearing Delilah call her by that name so softly bring to her mind thoughts of warm caresses and sweet kisses.  _ ‘Focus!’ _

“By helping you, I get to request a service from Moloch, don’t I?” Katrina answered straightening her stance she continued to stare into her eyes.

“That is true...what do you want?”

“I’ll tell you after,” Delilah smirked looking oddly satisfied with her answer.    __

“How do you plan to destroy their bond, ‘Trina.” She whispered.

 

“I can convince Ichabod to abandon her, to follow me. I just need some time alone with him.” Katrina answered watching as Delilah stood and walked towards her.

 

“Why do you think a man so devoted to “saving” this world would leave his partner?” She asked as she put on a black fitted blazer.

 

“Because he loves me.” Katrina states. As soon as the word “love” leaves her mouth Delilah's face broke into a manic grin she looked towards the Asian man, who now wore a smirk of his own, then back towards Katrina.

 

“You think- no, you can’t really- I mean hahaha- you can’t really believe that he-” She couldn’t finish her sentence her laughter too strong. Tears trailed began to travel down her face as she gripped her sides her laughter growing louder. Her laughter grated on Katrina's nerves, how dare she doubt Ichabod’s love for her. She will admit the spell was rudimentary at best but it built on what was there so somewhere in his heart, he cared for her and that is what matter. 

 

“Thank you, I really needed that.” She held her hand out with a snap causing a small golden compact to appear. As she looked into the mirror touching up her makeup Katrina could stare unabashedly at her full outfit the blazer contrasting with the blouse drawing the eye to her collar and neck, her black skirt cut at the knee drawing the eye to her black stockings and heels. She was Beautiful.

“I’ll give you three weeks,” she announces snapping her compact closed. “Three weeks to sway your husband using “love”.”

 

“What about what I am owed. Moloch promised me-” Abraham began moving to block her.

 

“Yes, yes, you will get what you want it.” She interrupted looking deeply into her eyes. The  fire seemed to crackle inside her in answer. “It’s just gonna take a little longer. We have to go but we’ll back before nightfall to go over this in detail.”

 

“Thank you,” Katrina whispered her angry subsiding as her plan fell into place she just had to get close to Ichabod and keep him away from that Lieutenant.

 

“I don’t think you are, ‘Trina, remember three weeks.” 

 

With a flick of her wrist, they were gone. Abraham began to pace in circles every few seconds a fragment would slip out, “She can’t do this-” and “Why doesn’t she-”. Katrina half listened taking a seat at the table shocked at Delilah's magical prowess. _ ‘Her abilities are what drew me to her….and what destroyed us’ _ Pushing those thoughts away she focused on what she needed to do to get her Witness back.

 

* * *

 

The drive to the conservatory was quiet the radio off, Ichabod was wrapped in his thoughts and Abbie was trying to ignore the nagging feeling that something was off. Abbie was sure that Crane was keeping something from her just not sure what. Normally she could pinpoint what it was in a matter of minutes but new variables kept getting thrown in confusing her. One of which being their almost kiss which seemed to be playing in her head from a hundred different angles. What if he was leaning in to kiss her forehead or cheek? What if that fire she had seen was really the altar candles? What if he hadn’t been thinking about kissing her but was simply trying to comfort a friend? He has a wife, goddamnit! They had the world to save! They didn’t have time for this. So she shoves these worries and fears to the back of her mind. They arrive to see Jenny and Henry already buried in the books. Henry passed out in one of the chairs a book laying across his chest, Jenny sat at the table hiding behind her laptop. Jenny’s head pops up at the sound of the doors opening.  

“Hey! What are you doing out of bed?” Jenny greeted a small smile on her face.

“We have a new problem to tackle. Besides, I hate-”

“Staying in bed all day.” Jenny echoed causing Abbie to smile. She didn’t think there would ever be a day where they could be sisters again. “You still organize your drawers by color?” Jenny quips causing Abbie to giggle shaking her head it was by day but she didn’t need to know that .

 

“Hello, Ms. Jenny, have you found anything?” Ichabod asked coming to stand close to Abbie’s back his heat dragging Abbie’s thoughts back into a flurry. Did he remember what that moment was like? The unknown future, the fear, the building tension…

 

“Yeah, we looked through Franklin journal, he hinted at finding something to defeat Death but he said that he needed to find ‘something of equal energy to finish the equation’ Henry and I are looking for…. what that could mean…..” Jenny trailing off as she looked at Henry’s sleeping form. “ _ Were _  looking… HENRY!” He jumped awake looking around him wielding the book as a weapon.

“Wha- What’s happening?” He exclaims looking at Jenny and the other snickering at his reaction.

“We’ve got work to do.”Jenny snickered.

“Oh, of course, Good Morning.” He greets moving to grab another book.

Abbie smirked watching Jenny go into leadership mode. “Be Nice.” She admonished.

“I am.” 

“Thank you again, Ms.Jenny, Leftenant,” Ichabod interjects. “I know we have a much larger adversary to worry about with the Horseman and his every growing company. I thank you for taking the time to help me rescue my wife.” Ichabod proclaims his stance rigid with decorum as though he was waiting for a scolding. 

 

“It's nothing, Crane. We’re partners, we support each other and I know that it’s a whole lot easier to work when you know your families safe.” Abbie assures walking towards what she has come to call her table where her laptop sat. “Besides this thing can help us defeat death, That’s not a waste of time in my opinion.” She smiled in Ichabod’s direction watching as his eyes softened reminding her of reckless thoughts and growing heat. _ ‘His wife!’ _

“I’ll get you guys some copies, then and we’ll really get into it.” 

 

Time moved swiftly as they examined and compared Franklin's entries to different codexes and  versions of the bibles. Abbie reread a sentence for what felt like the fifth time unable to comprehend what it says. She couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling she got every time Ichabod eyes would meet her’s, the slight brush of shoulder’s when he would sit beside her, the press of his chest to her back when he would help her reach a shelf. She pushed each new feeling to the back of her mind she wouldn’t make things harder for them, she wouldn’t risk destroying their partnership because of a fleeting crush. Focusing on the work in her hands a sentence stood out to her. 

**‘It lives without purpose, no thought save what you give it….Our soulless kin return once your duties are done’**

 

Soulless kin...something or someone who has no soul, used for what? Abbie read further her excitement climbing as she turned the page to see a picture of a ritual taking place in what looked like a small colonial kitchen. She found it. SHE FOUND IT!

 

“Crane! Jenny!” Abbie called unfolding herself from her chair. Ichabod and Jenny look up from their huddle. Abbie rushed over to them the book clutched to her chest. “I found it, the way Franklin planned to beat Death. A soulless creature who would go after death-”

 

“Soulless?” Jenny questioned.

 

“Yeah, soulless. It would hunt death unrelenting, only returning once it’s objective is complete.” Abbie continued handing the book over to Ichabod. “The spell calls for a Dead body, something closely associated with the objective, A few herbs, and the blood of the cleansed along with a coven of witches; to read the incantations.”

 

“Nice grocery list.” Jenny quipped “Franklin states he was close to completing his weapon against death but he needed one last thing. You think that was the witches.”

 

“There was a rather strict view when it came to the supernatural. The Salem witch trials still weighed heavy on the mind of many officials. Magic was seen as an untoward thing to talk about mostly done when one gossiped.” Ichabod offers as he looks through the book with great interest.

“Must have been hard on your wife, huh?” Jenny asked. Ichabod suddenly stood ramrod straight rushing towards one of the shelves. Abbie thumped Jenny on the shoulder making her jump. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You know his wife is a touchy subject.” She admonishes keeping her voice barely above a whisper.

“Well, I forgot! It was an innocent enough question.”

“Really, Jenny that was innocent?”

“At least, I was talking to him.”

“What does that mean?”

“You’ve been avoiding him since the two of you arrived.”  


Before Abbie could answer, how she didn’t know, Ichabod returned with another journal. She didn’t think she was avoiding him…..they just needed space. So she couldn’t stare back into his eyes or enjoy his warmth as he sat next to her or sink into his chest as his warmth pressed against her back. She had to put space between them or else she could ruin what they had. Right?

 

“I knew I had seen something similar to these symbols before in one of Franklin’s Journals. Here,” He hands Abbie the journal. She sees a familiar pentagram on the edges along with notes about chalk v. charcoal. “Franklin must have found his witches but what he lacked was the proper vessel to go against Death.” Taking back the journal he flipped to another page handing it back he continued. “He needed a body that was at least six feet tall, a brain that he believed would retain information and strong enough to do battle with death.” Taking the journal he flipped to another page, “He knew of some people who could fit some of the requirements but...they would either lack in one of the others.” Reaching for the journal,again, Abbie stopped him with a raised brow. “As I was saying he needed the body and finding someone who fit all qualifications was well nearly impossible but he had ample supply to  _ build _ .”

  
  


“You mean Franklin went full Frankenstein!  Like building his own human? Like “It’s alive!”? Were you, his Igor?” Jenny rattles the questions off in quick succession. 

 

“Franken-what, I’m sorry? And what, pray tell, is an Igor?” Ichabod asked even with no idea what she means he still manages to look offended.

 

“Wait, you haven’t seen Frankenstein, okay next movie night we have to watch it and young Frankenstein. They are-” 

“Focus, please. He created the perfect vessel and what?” Abbie interrupted a small smile on her face.

“Oh, yes! He created the vessel and went to this coven but he lacked a piece of the horseman something to give it a proper purpose.”

“Which we have,” Abbie whispered.Thinking back to the trail they went through to get that head.

“Yes, We do but...we lack the vessel. Like Franklin, we are missing just one piece.”

“Hold on, Franklin say he destroyed the body?” Jenny interjects walking towards the cases of maps.

“No, he mentions that the coven told him to keep the body; casting some sort of protection spell on it.”   

“So he probably gave it to someone for safekeeping; like the key, ” Jenny says grabbing a few maps she brings them to the table she lays one out. “We can look in the area from the last journal entry compared to now. See what was built and if they had any connection with Franklin.”

 

“We could look into any clubs, like the freemasons, see if they built anything in the area for him.” Abbie offered looking towards Crane who was looking at a book with great interest. A slight blush colored his cheeks as he flipped through the pages. He had been watching her…. She knows he enjoys staring but not in the way that Abbie hated; the way the townspeople still do from time to time. Their stares filled with a strange mixture of pity and a sort of arrogance that makes her want to scream. Ichabod on the other hand stares as though he is trying to understand whatever it is he’s watching from a thousand different angles. Which could be a byproduct of being dropped 200 years in the future but something tells her that it's a part of who he is. As she continues to stare at him he looks up from the book his gray steel-like eyes trapping her’s. Heat builds in her gut along with a sense of satisfaction like finding the final piece of a puzzle you haven’t touched in years….It’s more than a crush….DAMNIT!

“Hello, Earth to witnesses, we gonna get started or what?” Jenny teases watching the two stare into each other eyes realizing the source of the tension.

“Yes, Let us find this final piece,” Crane answers slowly approaching the table.

“Then your wife,” Abbie adds. 

Abbie knows that Crane is married, she knows that he loves his wife with a kind of single-minded devotion, she knows he is a man of old-fashioned morals. Yet she thinks when staring into his eyes that maybe,  _ Just  _ maybe…. 

\-----------------------

Ichabod and Abbie begin their search in town scouring all the museums and ‘mum and pop’ shops who may have some connection to either a coven or Franklin’s research. Ichabod watched as original rapport returned. He knew something had changed since their journey through Purgatory what he hadn’t expected was for it to hurt so much. Her avoiding his gaze and being what would look to any outsider completely cordial caused him great panic. He thought to bridge the ever growing space by sitting beside her only to have her move away as though his touch was revolting. When he spotted her struggling to reach a book from a rather tall shelf he thought assisting would create some excuse for a laugh only to watch her all but run away. No snide remarks, no knowing smirks, or laughter at his expense when Jenny helped him with the computer, again. He knew she was avoiding him a few reasons come to the forefront of his mind. How he lied about destroying the map, Didn’t tell Jenny the extent of the danger they faced, left her to fend for herself in purgatory. As Abbie talked to the Hostesses of the diner about its connection to Franklin he thought back to only a few hours ago…. 

 

_ ‘ “What’s going on with you and Abbie? Jenny whispered as she came to stand by his side. _

_ “What do you mean?” Ichabod asked flipping the pages of a book. _

_ “You know what I mean.” Jenny admonished taking the book out of his hands “Why are you and Abbie avoiding each other?” He had no choice but to look into her eyes. With a sigh, he looked towards the Lieutenant’s small form she hadn’t looked in his direction for the last hour any questions she had aimed towards Jenny or even Henry. Returning his gaze towards Jenny he answered. _

_ “I don’t know. She may be anger about our misguided plan or the fact that I’ve brought this new problem to our doorstep.” _

_ “She wouldn’t be so quick to help if she was mad over that.” Jenny waved off his worries. “Abbie doesn’t help people who get on her shit list...at least not openly.” They both leaned against the  desk, Ichabod watched the dust mites float past them, Jenny knows her sister so he will concede to her judgment.  _

 

_ After a moment Jenny bumped his shoulder with her’s gaining his attention. “We went to my trailer….Checked on those guys.” At the mention of the men he had abandoned to get to Abbie faster he tensed up ready for the horrible side effects of his action. “They weren’t….human, anymore. They where these clay dolls...hollowed eyes and some weird symbol on their foreheads.” pulling out her cell phone she pulled up some pictures for him to see. An image of lines and circles are drawn on what looked like polished red clay. “The one you shot was dripping that black goo, still.” _

 

_ “Did you…” Unable to get the words out Ichabod stared ahead. _

_ “Yeah, I called some friends who told us how to get rid of the ‘bodies’. They weren’t humans who were turned into clay, Crane.” Jenny answered his silent question. “I showed my friends the symbol and they said it like the cousins of Golems. They were made by a high-level witch, like Elphaba level, Able to give ‘life’.” Ichabod continued to stare ahead slowly processing the information.  “They probably would have died that day, the spell takes a lot of energy, whether we gave them the key or not.”  _

_ “Why then make them be so adverse to death? What would she accomplish by making them so human?” Ichabod remembered the chill that had travelled up his spine when the man had stared into his eyes, his gasps of pain as he was shoved into the car…. ‘I hope our lives are worth it’.  _

_ “Still trying to figure that out.” Jenny sighed “You know we’re going to find your wife, right?” Jenny asked.  _

_ He remembered that morning waking in a slight panic as dread weighed heavy in his soul at his inability to protect his wife. Looking towards Abbie, still tucked in her chair, watching the yellow sun play in her onyx colored hair and dance across her bronze toned skin. He remembers the relief he felt in telling her, in sharing his burden and smiles.  _

_ “Yes, Ms. Jenny, I know we will.”’ _

He is unsure of how these horseless carriages move. He is unsure of what his future may hold. He is unsure of his feelings in regards to the Lieutenant.  He is unsure of this horsewoman's intentions but he is sure beyond any doubt that no matter what may come Abigail Mills will be at his side and he her’s every step of the way.      

 

The Lieutenant’s phone goes off interrupting her discussion with the hostess. 

“Let’s Go, just got a message from Jenny,” Abbie informs him as they head out the door. Looking down at the screen she seems to pick up speed as she types out her response he hurries to catch up with her pausing once they reach her car. “You okay? Wanna take a break?” She asked opening the driver’s door she looked over at him. Her warm cocoa colored eyes filled with concern causing him for the second time that day feels as though he was drinking a cappuccino. Staring into her eyes guilt began to build in his gut; here he was thinking about another woman while his wife lay captive to Death. He needed to focus! 

“No, we need to quickly find this vessel to have a chance at saving Katrina.” He answered getting into the car.

“It's just when we in there you looked stressed. It's not wrong to take a breather.”

“Every second we waste the danger to Katrina grows closer.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t want you running yourself down-”

“Leftenant, I appreciate your concern but I would appreciate more the knowledge Ms.Jenny sent you.” 

“Okay then, Jenny says that the Mason’s gave a large amount of the catacombs to Franklin for his own uses, She says we should check them out.” Switching the radio to smooth jazz she continues. “She also says she’s close to finding a possible location for their hideout.” Looking towards Crane she continues. “I know you love your wife but rushing into something when your head isn’t on straight is a quick way to get you killed.”

“Leftenant-”

“Let me finish, you fought too long and hard to get her back to fail when you're halfway there, because of something simple like lack of sleep. So get a quick nap while I go over the maps with Jenny, Okay?” She stares into his eyes he finds it nearly impossible to look away. It seemed she knew just what to say to rally his spirits and encourage him to continue on...even if he wasn’t sure if he should be fighting.   

“Yes, I feel a small moment of reprieve should help my mind settle.”

“My thoughts exactly.” She smiles brilliantly at him reminding him of the early morning sun. Clearing away the shadows of doubt in his mind...He loved his wife but he couldn’t remember a moment where he felt this amount of calm and understanding, save for their first meeting.  

_________________________

Once they arrived at the conservatory Jenny bombarded them with information. Having found three possible sites where Death could be hiding and the most likely place for the vessel to be kept. Henry was not so surprisingly seating quite somber reading Washington's bible. Ichabod took a seat on the alcove bench watching the Mills sisters pour over the maps and laptops. He knew they still had some unresolved tension between them. With Jenny preferring to deflect any personal questions with a crude joke and Abbie preferring to avoid the topic completely. But watching them work together like a finely tuned machine he see’s their deep desire to return to repair their relationship.

 

Abbie watched as Crane slowly falls asleep his head bobbing as he succumbs to his body. Thinking back to their search through town and how he had seemed to grow slower each stop and paler as time moved on. She knew he was worried about Katrina and whether their plan would work but running himself into the ground wouldn’t help.

“He is passed out! You two good now?” Jenny asked from beside Abbie a smirk playing on her lips.

“We’ve been good.”

“Oh! That's why you’ve been so all over the place; Acting like he’s got cooties.”

“Stop it. We have more important things to worry about, we’ve both got to get our head in the game.”

“So that means you noticed the way he looks at you.”

“What?”

“You know, like he’s thirsty and you're a cool glass of water.”

“Jenny!”

“What!? He’s the one looking, I’m just calling it like I see it .”

“First, He’s Crane-”

“Exactly, your type a nerd with a slight hero complex.”

“And he’s married.” 

“So, Married couples have open relationships all the time, I mean that’s what I heard.”

“ Shut up! Can we get back to work, Please?”

“Fine, look here,” Jenny relents pulling up a map on the laptop. “Is the likely area where Death is stashing Katrina. Using all the recent sightings of a ‘tall man on a white horse’ i was able to pin it between Redford lane and The Van Burnt Mansion” 

“Van Burnt? Isn’t that Abraham's family home.”

“Yep, it’s falling apart now, wouldn’t be surprised to find it haunted, it's been sold to some big company for rebuilding.”

“We’ll start by checking there first, better get it out of the way and out of our minds. You think the body is in the catacombs?” Abbie looks towards Jenny who was chewing nervously on her lip. “What’s wrong?” Abbie asked Jenny sighed looking towards Crane before returning her gaze to Abbie. Looking into Jenny’s eyes she’s reminded of the mischief they would get into when they were younger...when it was them against a failing world. She remembers the pranks they would play on their new foster parents who looked at them like they were injured pets. She remembers the way they laughed together when the plans they made went off without a hitch. 

“I just wanted you to know that no matter what I’m here for you. I know that things aren’t exactly perfect,between us, right now but...I don’t want you thinking that I don’t have your back. No matter happens between you and tall, dark and British...I’m here for you.” Jenny whispered looking everywhere but Abbie’s eyes her hands playing with the maps. “I know we got way bigger problems then you getting laid.” Abbie scoffs at Jenny slight jab. “But if there is one thing I learned, after being in this mystic artifact business for so long is that...all work and no play makes Jenny a very,very depressed and lonely girl.”

Taking her hand Abbie squeezed trying to offer some comfort for Jenny’s pain. There was a time where Abbie knew just what to do to get Jenny to open up and spill her guts but now she waited for her to drop hints and clues about her past. Her guilt at abandoning Jenny, leaving her alone in the world for so long began to build in her heart. She knew that she had changed, she knew that Jenny had changed but a small part of her wished things could back to the way they were. Jenny stared at their hands squeezing it in an almost rhythmic fashion. Tears began to build in her eyes as she stared at their clasped hands and as quickly as the moment came it was gone.

 

“Enough! Go wake, Sleeping Beauty.” Jenny says squeezing her hand one last time wiping her eyes she continues. “Me and Henry can map a route for you guys to take for the search while you guys search the catacombs.”  

“Yeah, Okay,” Abbie noticed her voice sounded tight her vision slightly blurry as she rubbed at her eyes. “We’re not finished, though...We’ve got to talk about your sex life next.” She quips earning her a smile. 

“Oh, like we got the time!” Jenny retorts shooing Abbie towards Crane she laughed over her shoulder heading towards Henry who was trying to act as unobtrusive as possible.

Walking towards Crane, Abbie noticed the way the sunlight played in his hazelnut colored hair giving it glowing highlights. Playing off his cheeks showcasing his ever-present stubble. As Abbie stares she sees what looks like the beginning of drool, with a huff, she grabs his shoulder lightly shaking him and calling his name.

“Crane, come on we got to go.” 

“Katrina…” He grunts as though he was in  in another nightmare.

“Crane-”

“Abbie…” He softly interjects causing Abbie to pause; this was the first time she had heard him call her by that name. The desperation in his voice reminding Abbie of those war movies Mark made her watch, those scenes of the soldier's coming home so confused and out of their element till they find something that makes it click, Abbie hated those scenes they were too cliche and unrealistic. Yet hearing Crane whisper her name...she thought...It wouldn’t be so bad to come home to that. 

“Crane! WAKE UP!” She shouted smirking at the way he jumped slightly grabbing a nearby book prepared to throw it. 

“Leftenant! Are you-Oh, Are we ready then?” Crane asked putting the book back on the bench. Wiping at his mouth with a pocket handkerchief he rose.

“Yeah...You good?” Abbie questioned wanting to be sure he wasn’t more stressed from whatever he had dreamed about. 

“Yes, actually, much better,” Crane answered straightening his jacket while avoiding Abbie's eyes. 

“Before you, crazy kids leave,” Jenny announced holding out a bag which Abbie takes “You’ll find two flashlights, two bottles of water, a blessed crowbar, and a backup  set of instructions on raising the Kindred.”

“Kindred?” Crane questioned.

“I found the name while searching through Franklin’s notes not as cool as Frankenstein but he tried.”

“So what do we do after we....” Abbie motioned like she was lifting something “How do we make sure it does what we asked it.” Abbie wanted to cover all their bases the last thing they needed was another surprise.

“I couldn’t find any magic words or tools to stop it. Best guess it’ll just keep Death busy and we won’t have to worry about him till much later.”

“That’s not much of a plan….”

“Well, ‘dealing with it later’ is my life motto.” Shrugging she turned towards, Henry who wore a worried expression, she continued with a sigh. “We’ll keep looking into it, see if there some secret code word or something.”

“Thanks,” Abbie handed the bag to Crane “We’ll call you if we find it-”

“Wait, I knew I forgot something, here” Jenny hands Abbie a walkie talkie. “cell signal sucks underground. This is made for miners so it should work for us.”

“Good Thinking.”

“Just call me Q.”

“We should go, so as to not lose any more sunlight,” Ichabod interjected.

“Right, Let’s go.” Abbie felt a knot growing in her stomach a precursor to gooseflesh. Something about this mission wasn’t sitting right with her. Was it the fact they had no real control over the Kindred? Maybe…. That their plan was thrown together with barely any thought to danger? Yeah…. Or was it the fact that they were going to rescue Crane’s wife? No! She wanted Crane to get his wife back she wanted him happy. It’s true that she wished Crane was unattached it would make these feelings so much easier to deal with but...wishing wouldn’t make this situation disappear. She wouldn’t tear apart a couple who were fighting to get to  each other; She wasn’t a homewrecker. 

As they approached the catacombs the knot grew larger her skin broke out in chills. This feeling wasn’t just because of her unresolved feelings for Crane. Something wasn’t right...and it was getting worse.

“Leftenant, are you alright?” Crane asked watching her slowly stop.

She couldn’t tell him..  **_‘Hey, Crane you know that weapon that could save your wife and possibly kill one of our greatest enemies? Well, something tells me we shouldn’t use it and it’s not because I’m jealous.’_ ** Yeah, that would go over great.

With a queasy smile she answered, “Yeah, I’m great. Let’s go.” 

“Perhaps, you should have been the one to rest.”

“Quiet, Crane.” The knot in her stomach easing slightly... maybe it was just leftover adrenaline from the battle with Moloch...Maybe she just needed to push through it.

 

* * *

 

They searched the catacombs, Abbie’s apprehension growing. while Crane found some of his fallen comrades lying in the tombs. “James Wentin, He was a good man...knew how to hold his liquor surprisingly well for a man only six and ten.”

Till finally they found a row of pentagrams leading to a dead end with a large masonry sign on the wall. As Crane scanned the walls for a hidden lever the hairs on Abbie’s neck rose, something was off. Crane pressed a section of wall on the wall with the symbol rose, A chill gripped Abbie, a coffin slid out the wall with a thud. Crane knelled with the crowbar placing it between the lid he cracked it open. Revealing a six-foot tall man dressed in full army regal, swords in hand, Lacking in one thing…

“Jenny, we got a problem.”

“What is it?”

“It...it doesn’t have a head,”Abbie answered. Watching Crane try to reopen the slot to possibly  retrieve this missing piece.

“Oh...so Franklin was missing more than one piece. You think that’s the real reason the witches turn him down.”

“Maybe,” Crane was pacing now looking towards the body with exasperation every few seconds. “Now we need to fill out his list, and not get arrested for grave robbing.”

“Wait, why don’t y’all just use Death’s head. It’ll fill the two requirements and save time.”

“That sounds-”

“Amazing, I know.”

Abbie was actually thinking that it sounded dangerous and likely to lead to disaster but Crane’s expression of relief and joy made her answer with a hum instead.

“So I’ll get the head, you bring the car around, and Ichabod and Henry can bring the body out.”

 

“Anything on those controls.” Her feelings of trepidation rising.

 

“We might have something but nothing concrete yet.”Jenny sighed she knew Abbie liked having some control in any situation. “Don’t worry it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, Okay,” Abbie answered not wanting to draw attention to her discomfort. Trying to trust what her sister told her.

  
  


Once they loaded everything into Jenny car they grabbed some weapons and supplies they headed towards the Van burnt House. As Abbie drove her apprehension grew every bump and dirt patch, hey hit making her heart lurch. As they got closer the sky seemed to darken as Abbie watched the forest edge as a golden light grew in front of them. Pulling off into a small clearing she and Crane approached the light. A rotted barn sat before a depleted mansion in front the barn sat a circle, with two posts in the middle, it was lit by multiple torches someone was installing chains to one of the posts another was drawing in the dirt. 

“It wasn’t a dream…”

“Hmm…” Abbie only felt her apprehension continue to rise.

“We must hurry!” Ichabod rushed towards the car pulling out the pack and head he moved towards the body in the bed of the truck. Seeing the Lieutenant standing there clutching her arms looking towards the barn. “Leftenant...what is the matter?”

“Something’s not right, Crane, we’ve never gotten this lucky before almost everything done on the first try. We found the notes, the vessel, the hideout….something's off.” 

“Perhaps, we have finally found favor in the eyes of God or which every deity is watching over us.” Placing the items in the truck bed he continued. “We have a weapon that could defeat Death, We will save my wife and then have a Witch who will do all in her power to help us. We have fought long and hard to get here, we can do this.” 

With a slight smirk, she nodded. “Hand me the jar, don’t need you dropping it in your excitement.”

“Thank you.” Ichabod returned handing her the jar he lifted himself into the car.

As Abbie opened the jar another chill gripped her, Ichabod was right they had fought long and hard to get here but something felt off and she couldn’t shake it. Taking the head out she stared at its gray lids remembering the struggle she and Crane had gone through trying to destroy it.

“Guess we got lucky?” She asked it. Suddenly its eye's opened its milky white orbs staring up at her. With a slight yelp, she dropped it. “Shit!”

“Leftenant, what happened?”

“It opened! it eyes!” She stage whispered to him eyeing the head on the ground who’s eyes were still opened staring blankly at the sky.

“What?!”

“its eyes are opened!” She picked it up throwing it in Crane’s direction. “Hurry up and do the spell!”

“Right! Right!” He placed the head on top of the vessel jumped out the truck he began to read the incantation “ Cognatione quaeritur coli dea vitae tuae,Ut det munus est repentinus Cum factum tuum officium consanguinei et quiescam”

“What was that?”

“A poor attempt at Latin.”

Suddenly the vessel started to jerk, the head began to attach itself to the vessel, skin crawled up the skull wrapping around it and growing to encompass it. The Body jolted upright jumping down off the truck standing before Abbie and Ichabod. Silence flooded the forest as their creation stood before them. 

“Do we have to-”

The creature swung out its blade towards Abbie and Crane as they ducked the Kindred began to walk towards the barn.

“What the-”

“Why would he-”

Abbie phone began to ring on her screen was Jenny smirking face. Answering she hears jenny panting on the line.

“Jenny! What’s-”

“Please tell me you guys didn’t rise the Kindred!”

“We did and it tried to take our heads!”

“Oh god, Henry found in one of the codexes the real reason they didn’t help Franklin.”

“What!?” 

“The Kindred is some old school, dark Mojo. With a dangerous kind of drive, It will kill anyone who get’s in the way of its mission; Entire towns were destroyed because of them. The coven didn't tell Franklin because...They thought he’d want to try anyway.”

“Please, tell me he found some Hidden safe word in the codex.”

“The only thing that will stop it is the completion of its mission. It won’t rest  till it’s done.” Henry whispered.

“An unstoppable immortal creature...and we just unleashed it on Death….”

“Get out of there! The kindred won’t care if your friendly or the enemy once it gets in battle.”

“We still have to rescue Katrina .”

“Abbie…”

“Yeah?”

“Be safe..”

“Yeah.”

Crane searched through the car grabbing their guns and his sword. “We need to hurry!”

“Crane! Wait...wait! Jenny just told me the Kindred is too dangerous to get close to.”

“We need to get Katrina!” He vehemently whispered holding out her the holster. “We can’t run-”

“I know you want to save her!” Abbie interrupted “but you have to prepare yourself for the possibility that...that you can’t.” 

“We will save her.”

“Crane.”

“We will….because we have battled creatures that most would deem matchless and came out stronger than before. We will save my wife because  _ we _ can.” Staring deeply into Abbie’s eyes he continued. “We are a team with nonpareil belief and trust in each other, we have a bond that not even purgatory could weaken. We can and will succeed at this and anything else we do.” Holding out the gun, he waited till she strapped it to her person before turning away. 

“So that’s why Washington choose you…” Abbie smirked at his back.

“That’s something he taught me, actually.” 

“Hm, let’s go and save your wife.”

They raced towards the barn to see the two people who had been working on the ritual site fighting the Kindred. One was shouting in latin, arms outstretched, trying to hold him back the other was drawing in the dirt. As they grew closer the Kindred seemed to break out of their hold sword slicing through the air cutting off the arms of one of the witches while the other crawled away. 

“We need to help them!” Crane cried moving to follow the kindred.

“How?! We are no match for that thing. I know it feels like we’re turning our backs on them but  we need to focus on getting your wife out.” 

Suddenly out of the barn burst Death on his white steed swinging his axe as he rides towards the Kindred. With unnatural speed, it dived beneath the axe and cut  into the horse causing it to collapse. Death fell and rolled away from the body as it convulsed on the ground, he rose to face the Kindred in a kind of silent stand off till Death charged at the Kindred and the sound of their weapons meeting echoed through the forest. Ichabod stood frozen as he watched the battle remembering the last time he stood toe to toe with Death.

“Crane! Let’s Go!” Abbie whispered grabbing his arm she pulled him towards the barn. 

Once inside they found Katrina tied to a seat in a stall. Ichabod rushed to untie while Abbie kept watch. 

“My love, you came for me.” Katrina marveled watching as Ichabod made quick work of the ropes. Pulling her into his arms he whispered.

“Of course, You are my wife, My most precious person in this world I would fight Death a thousand times to protect you.”

“Yes…” Katrina whispered a coy smile on her face as she places her hand over his heart; she began to strengthen their bonds. “I am your wife now and forever.”

Ichabod watches as the lights surrounding his wife seem to dim her very presence seemed to absorb their light. Her eyes glittered with a fire and her skin's warmth crawled up his arms till it engulfed his chest. He couldn’t seem to breathe as his wife grew in beauty and strength right before his eyes.He felt heat build in his member as she stared into his eyes.

 

“Crane! We got a problem!” Abbie yelled as Death and the Kindred burst through the barn doors. Death grappling with the Kindred as they rolled trying to reach for his axe. “CRANE!” Abbie called again trying to keep an eye on the battle and Crane. 

  
“We should leave this isn’t the proper place for us to….Learn of each other again,” Katrina whispered pushing her hand up his chest she wraps her hand around his neck she pulls his head to her’s stopping before their lips touched. “I can hardly wait.”

Ichabod felt the fire in his wife’s touch, He felt the temptation of her words, He thought for a moment that the forest  would do well for privacy but something was stopping him something important.

 

“CRANE!” Abbie screamed as Death was thrown towards them Axe in hand. Turning towards her Death raised his Axe ready to slay her where she stood. Raising her gun Abbie fired into his chest causing him to stagger back. As he tried to straighten the Kindred swung at him grabbing his attention.  

 

Something  kept him from taking his wife and going back to the cabin and spending all night learning how much had changed between them. Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate, to push this thing to the back of his mind so that he could focus. 

 

Abbie watched as Death and the Kindred seemed to be growing wilder with their movements and closer to where they were. Looking towards Crane she watches as Katrina brings his head close to her’s. From her angle, she couldn’t tell if  they were kissing or not but her anger still blossomed at the thought that Crane would get so wrapped up in his wife he would ignore the situation. 

“ICHABOD! Now is not the time to be making out with your wife! We’ve got to move!” Abbie shouted turning back to see that Death was pushing the Kindred back.

Like a snap of a guitar string Ichabod straightened with a deep breath he takes a step towards Abbie. He knew that his mind would clear at least somewhat if he was by her side. He felt a grip on his arm pausing he see’s his wife glaring at him his mind began to cloud again as she whispered. “Don’t…”

“ICHABOD!” Abbie screamed firing at Death who now had his second wind and was headed towards her again.

“Leftenant!” Ichabod  pulling his arm away from Katrina raced to her side weapon drawn.Only to watch the Kindred tackle Death and turn towards them it’s cold eyes staring at them.

“We should go, Now!” Abbie urged grabbing Crane’s arm she pulled him back towards Katrina who was staring with angry towards them. “Let’s move!” Crane took Katrina’s hand as they raced out of the barn. Passing the ritual grounds Abbie felt a chill go up her spine looking towards the barn she see’s the horsewoman walking towards them. She wore a smirk and another dark pantsuit, Andy trailed behind her with a smile.

“Leaving so soon Abbie, the party's just getting started,” Andy called out he’s smiling growing as Abbie takes in his presence. “You like it’s Armani and-”

“Focus.” The horsewoman states pausing by the makeshift altar she see’s one of the witches bodies. “Seems we’re late. How did you-”

As she began Death and the Kindred came out of barn interrupting her.With a grunt, Andy dived out of the way as they continued to grapple grabbing her attention. Delilah froze watching the Kindred seem to hold his own against Death. Seeing their opening Abbie grabbed Ichabod's arm tugging she looked him in the eye and jerked her head towards the car with a nod she began to run. Ichabod pulled Katrina listening as the Horsewoman began to laugh. Once in the car, they sped out onto the street silence reigned in the car Abbie tried to navigate the streets and Katrina was staring out the window. He was thankful that they had escaped with no injures and that his wife looked as though she was well. Yet a heavy feeling of unease settled over his heart and wouldn't lessen.

 

* * *

 

Jenny sat staring at the clock on the wall  in the conservatory as she waited for a call from Abbie her anxiety growing with every minute that passed. She knew she should have gone! Abbie didn’t have as much experience with the supernatural as she did. She didn’t know how to deal with a somewhat immortal weapon but she could adapt. Looking towards Henry who had decided to organize the books and maps while they waited she thought back to the fear that gripped her when he told her about the Kindred’s past. Learning something that they had no control over was know to destroy entire villages was now within stabbing distance of her sister made her near frantic to call her. Sitting here waiting for a call back was not any better. Suddenly her phone sings out a few chords of 'Bridge' grabbing it Jenny quickly answers jumping up she asks. “ You, okay?” 

“Yeah...We’re okay.”

“Good. That’s good. What happened?” Jenny hears the slightly defeated air in her sister’s tone.

“I just dropped Crane and...his wife at the cabin. The Kindred was still fighting Death when we left that Horsewoman showed up but we gave her the slip…”

“Abbie...You sure you’re good?”  Jenny glad to her voice but she knew that something was bothering her.

“Crane was… acting weird. Like more than usually he pretty much ignored me and when we got out he didn’t say anything past thank you and see you tomorrow.”

“So, Crane gets his wife back and his acting different now? Maybe he’s just trying to adjust to having her back? It has been 200 years.” Jenny suggests taking a seat her tension fading as she listens to Abbie talk.

“Right...Right, I’m gonna head home get some sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay.”

“Yeah, have a good night.”

“I’ll try. You get some sleep, too.”

“Bye, Abbie.”

“Bye, Jenny.”

As Jenny hangs up she looks towards Henry who is waiting intently for her report.

“Their fine but...stressed.” 

“Fighting a horseman of the apocalypse is a stressful endeavor. Is there anything else they need?”

“No, We should just  head home try to get some sleep,”Jenny answers grabbing her bag stuffed with some material on the horseman.

“If I may,” Henry inquires walking towards Jenny stopping in front of the desk. “I...need to look into something...if you have need of me don’t hesitate to call.”

“Oh, Okay.” Jenny moves around the desk “You okay?” Henry had been quiet...well, quieter since their encounter with the horsewoman. That night was freaky to her and she’s seen a woman levitate as her room rearrange itself. As he nodded with a smile she walked to his side placing her hand on his shoulder she continued. “Same to you then.”

“Thank you.”

Nodding Jenny walked to Abbie’s car going over the day in her head she pulled on to the road as she approached a stop light. She remembered that she hadn’t called Frank about anything that had happened. With a grimace, she pulled into a parking lot of what looked like a motel pulling out her phone she called him trying to think of a good way to summarize the day. 

 

\---------------

\-------------------------------

\------------------------

 

Frank sat behind his desk looking over the fiscal plans for the next year wondering what events and departments would have to either cut or lose funding to deal with their growing forces and investigations. Glancing towards the clock he see’s that it was inching towards quitting time and still no word from Jenny or Abbie. He knew that they had meet a new big and bad, that they had an interaction with Moloch that resulted in Abbie needing a day or two off but Jenny had been sparse on the details promising to go deeper in person. He had hoped that she would call with an update before he went home but looking at the clock again, he guessed not. A knock at his door pulled him away from the clock. Chief Inspector Chasey stood in his doorway with a familiar looking Hispanic woman at his side. 

“Can we get a second of your time, Irving?” Chasey asked.

“Of course, Sir.” Frank rose from his seat.

“No, you don’t have to get up on our account.” Chasey closed the door behind them taking one the chairs. The woman seemed to be studying Frank in a clinical manner like he was a bug under a glass and she was a scientist. Something about her was oddly familiar but Frank couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Is something the matter, sir?” Frank knew that it had to be big if the Chief was involved.

“Yes...Yes, there is. The amount of unsolved murder’s in our town...is attracting media attention. It’s putting us in a tight bind, people are questioning if there are some bad apples in the bunch.”

 

“Sir?” Frank knew that they had been cutting it close with the unsolved cases and mystery happenings, he had hoped it would just get brushed under the rug but that was too big of a request.

“I know that you normally run a tight ship but since the death of August Corbin,” Chasey paused taking his hat off to fiddle with it. “Things seem to be falling apart. I mean your daughter was brought in on a possible murder charge.”

 

“Those charges were dropped.” Frank admonished. Macy was still shaking and his wife was still waiting for an explanation. 

 

“Yes...they were.” The woman whispered. Speaking for the first time leaning forward in her seat she continued. “Strange that the daughter of the Captain can slip through the system with nothing more than a warning when she’s the prime suspect.”

 

“Excuse me?” Frank leans forward in shock as this woman tries to insinuate that he helped his daughter escape punishment. 

 

“Reyes-”

 

“I’m just saying that if we’re looking for the bad apples we should start from the top.”

“Who the hell are you?” 

 

“Frank!” Chasey admonished with a sigh he wiped his face. “I had hoped that this would be a smooth shift but, huh, This is Leena Reyes she worked under Corbin in the past and she will be taking over your post-”

 

“But, sir!?” Frank interjected 

 

“Just until we can be sure that everything’s in proper order in the department.” Chasey finished rising he nodded towards Reyes who rose as well and walked towards the door and with a cursory nod she left. “I know you’re a good guy, Frank, but with everything going on you can’t except that the big guy wouldn’t get nervous and start poking around.”

 

Frank nods he knew they would he just had hoped they would have more time. 

 

“Reyes is taking your office-”

 

“Great!”

 

“They gonna put you on call till everything works out.”

 

“...Right.” Frank could feel a migraine coming on.

 

“Have a good night, Irving.”

“Yeah, You too.”

 

Once the door shut behind him Frank let out a large sigh. Cynthia wasn’t gonna be happy about this...Macey would feel now guilty on top of everything else. He heard his phone ring go off looking at the screen he see’s Jenny calling with a slight grimace he answered.

 

“Mills.”

 

“Wow, what a energized greeting!  You would think that you weren’t waiting for my call !”

 

“ I just got my ass chewed out by my bosses, so, pardon the lack of excitement.”

 

“Anything I can help with.”

 

“No. I got this.” He can hear some noise coming from the front offices, curious he rose and headed to the door to see what was happening.

“Well, we have had a night. Abbie and Crane had to save his wife from headless and they used some experimental creature straight out of Frankenstein!”

“Wait, you guys raised Frankenstein and set him loose in my town?”

“Well..not exactly he’s only after Headless, so as long as Headless stays in the woods you guys should be safe.”

“So comforting.” Frank looked into the hall to see his secretary picking up some papers complaining about the wind. Chasey and Reyes were heading back his way with another person in tow the lights in the hall decided to start acting up as they approach.  

“Yeah, yeah. The worst part was that the new horseman I told you about made an another appearance. She looks like… I mean if Jennifer Hudson made a deal with the devil for power then she tricked him to give her his power as well; That's what imagine she would look like. She just oozed this creepy confidence like she could snap us like a twig but held back  just to watch us squirm. I mean, if I wasn’t fighting to destroy her I would totally get with her. Dark chocolate skin,Legs that go on for miles ,and lips just begging for kissing…. I mean she’s crazy but...hot. Frank, you there.”

He had heard Jenny’s rant on the Horseman through a kind of fog because as Jenny had described her….she had walked in a kind of slow motion past his door with a wave and smile. A horseman of the apocalypse was in his station, Down the hall, in a conference room with his boss and the woman taking his position for a non-descript amount of time.  **A horseman of the apocalypse was here!**

“Frank! Hello-”

“Jenny! What else can you tell me about her!?” Frank shut his door grabbing his gun out of holster he leaned against the door. Why was she here? What could she want? 

“What?!”

“What else can you tell me about the Horseman?!”

“Nothing! We aren’t even sure she’s a Horseman I mean she wants to raise Moloch but she could just be working with Hessian Mercs or some dark Coven that’s just trying to get on Moloch’s good side. Why?”

Frank began to take deep breaths trying to calm down the last thing he needed was to overact. Looking in the hall again he sees his secretary looking at him like he had two heads, With a nod, he closed the door again.

“ She’s here but... She’s not attacking. She’s in a meeting with the Chief and my replacement.”

“Replacement?” Jenny wondered.

“I’ll tell you more tomorrow. I’ll wait till she leaves and I will call if anything.”

“Kay...Be safe, Frank.”

“Always.”

Hanging up Frank silently pacing, pausing he looks at the clock then the door. He could go guns blazing into the conference room, he had some blessed bullets, try and take her out by himself. That would look great in front of the Chief and Reyes.  Dragging a chair near the door he hangs his jacket on the back, taking his gun in hand he sat to watch the door, waiting anxiously for any sounds of distress. He looked towards the clock the rhythmic tick’s of the hands helping calm and center him. With a sigh, he looked at the door, looks like Cynthia was gonna be mad at him for missing dinner again.  

 

 

 

 


	8. Episode 3 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past can be a mirror of a possibly future how you act is the deciding factor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally figured out tenses....Yep. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a comment or review. XOXO

A full moon sits high in the sky, a shimmering beacon in the night, overlooking a small plantation style house. Inside the home, a grandfather clock chimes reminding the residents that it was 15 after midnight. Sadly, the only resident who would be aware of the chime, Ellen Weiss-Lancaster….was preoccupied with other matters. She sat in her living room sobbing before her family arms the moonlight glinting off the saber. Her thoughts surprisingly calm as she thought back to earlier that night. With the children's help she had made dinner, and as a reward they watched Mulan. Then she sent them to bed...later she went to check on them...Only to find her daughter missing. In shock, she searched and searched till finally, she knew…

She called her husband in hushed tones begging him to come home, as though the quiet would make it less real.  _ ‘It’s a curse our families has to bear, El…’ _ As a new round of sobs threat to escape her body, a light shines into the living room announcing her husband's arrival. With a gasp, she ran to meet him on the lawn. 

“I checked her room, under her bed, the closet! I searched the entire house, Phil! She’s just gone!” She exclaims grabbing her husband's arms with an almost frantic fever she began to pull him towards the house.

“What about the boys? Have you called the police yet?” He asks following her into the living room heading over to the phone.

“Their asleep...I..I didn’t want to call the police until you came home.” she whispers freezing in front of the weapons with a shaky sigh she stared at her reflection.  _ ‘Sacrifices must be made, Ellen!’  _

He takes note of the tissues boxes strewn about along with their daughters stuffed chicken. Guilt floods him at the thought of his wife dealing with this alone. After calling the police department he moves to hug her tucking her face in his shoulder. 

“Ellen, Don’t worry...we’ll find her.” His lips in her hair, his warm breath causing a shiver to go down her spine. Turning her head she looks once again at the guns and swords her mother’s  words echoing in her head.  _ ‘One must die....Or you all will. So please, My dear, let her go.’  _ With a silent sob, she clings to her husband fearing the calm resignation lurking ever closer.

* * *

 

 

Katrina smiles as the brilliance of the sun wakes her with a yawn, she sits up Ichabod's arm resting on her waist. The previous night's events replaying in her mind. Abraham so angered at her scheming and resolved to change her mind; tying her to a chair. Placing her in the perfect position for Ichabod and the other witness to find her. How she nearly succeeded in drawing Ichabod away from the other witness but their bond was still too strong. But once they escaped, she only had to hint to Ichabod that she needed to rest to encourage his ever present protective nature. He still held feelings for her no matter how deeply buried. 

With a breath, she turned to watch her beloved Witness sleep his hazelnut locks laying in loose waves across his slightly browned skin, a fire growing in her belly at the thought of how far the tan traveled. She knew that he loved her but what could she do to convince him to abandon this other witness. An idea came to mind that one of the best ways to get him to stay by her side would be to remind him of their shared joy, one being the meals they shared. 

Slowly, she rose taking care not to wake him, she grabs a robe and heads downstairs as recipes flew through her mind. As she entered what looked to her to be the kitchen looking around she realizes the ingredients she needed may no longer exist. With a quick thought, she began to search through the pantry and cupboards for something she could use. Looking through the boxes and bags she was shocked by the sheer variety of food that Ichabod had, things that they had only dreamed of in the early years of their marriage. Perhaps there was some good to be found in this time….As the thought passed Katrina hears the faint sound of a door opening. Pausing she quietly walked towards the entryway peering out she sees the other witness, bent at the waist, writing a note next to a brown bag. Anger flared in her belly. How dare she interrupt her!? This was to be step one to reclaiming her rightful place by Ichabod’s side, No one was going to get in the way of that!

“What are you doing?” Katrina asks walking towards her. She watched as the other witness moved as to reach for her weapon before looking in her direction. 

With a sigh, she relaxed waving towards the bag she answered, “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. Just bought some breakfast, after last night, I thought you’d both be asleep.”

“Ichabod is. It was a very taxing night for him.” Katrina affirms. Walking towards the bags she opens it is assaulted by the smell of pork, eggs, buttery bread, and sugar. 

“It’s just a few sandwiches and a bear claw.” Abbie explains. Katrina snaps the bag close turning towards Abbie shock written on her face. “Oh, not an actually Bear’s claw. It’s….Well… Ichabod can explain it to you.”

“Thank you for your offerings but  _ I  _ am already in the process of making a meal for my husband.” Katrina haughtily replied tilting her head towards her findings. She knew what her husband would want, she remembered his hungry in the early hours. This other witness had no idea what he truly needs.

From Abbie’s view, it looked like she had just grabbed anything and everything from the pantry and put it on the table. Looking back at Katrina she takes in her smug look like she had won some unannounced battle. Nodding her head she pulls out her phone, she might as well help, “What exactly are you trying to make? It's gotta be hard not knowing what in most of those things;” with a chuckle she continues, “Ichabod had a real hard time understanding Hot Dogs. I could look up the substitutes. I can even order it offline…Me or Crane can explain how that works for you.”

After a beat of silence Katrina answers, “Lieutenant Mills, I am indebted to you for the help you have giving my husband, in my absences. I am grateful for the help you’re offering now, but we no longer have a need for it.” Abbie freezes. She knew that there was a chance that Katrina had some issues with their arrangement but this…she hadn’t expected this. “I know my husband can be as inquisitiveness as a child and can be more than a little troublesome but you need not worry. Now, that I have returned to his side. You can, go and fully focus on your duties as a witness and I can take care of my husband’s needs.” Katrina finishes with that same smug look on her face. Abbie stands silent still shocked at the quickness that the conversation had turned. She feels her anger bubbling inside but she keeps it in check.  _ ‘She just doesn’t know…’  _

“Wait,” She asks forcing a smile onto her face, “You think  you don’t need me.” 

“No. I know, that we don’t need you for anything past your duties-”

“Pause.” Abbie holds up her hand. “You need to stop with this “we” businesses unless Ichabod comes and tells me to my face that he doesn’t need me, it means nothing. Next, what do you know about this world?”

Silence reigns for a moment as Katrina rights Ichabod’s robe, avoiding Abbie's eyes. For a second she feels guilty she had come over this morning with the best intentions, drop off food with a witty note and call later. But now….  

Finally, Katrina looks into her eyes, with a breath she began, “I know enough. I watched from purgatory as this world rose and as it fell. The many triumphs and follies of this land...I have beared witness to.  I know that Ichabod and I can survive in this world, together, with my magic and his mind....we will.”

Abbie listens to what sounded like a well-rehearsed speech, her frustrations about the past few days came sulking to the front of her mind. She had an apocalypse to stop, Multiple horsemen were lurking in her town, Jenny had just gotten on casual terms with her and she lo- **No** _admires_ , a married man. Looking towards Katrina standing so genteel like in an oversized bathrobe she can see why Ichabod had married her but she didn’t have time for this. 

“I see, So your magic is gonna keep the lights and heat on…. because those aren’t free. Is your magic gonna keep you feed? Because that cost money. Is his mind gonna be able to keep you two clothed,” Katrina wraps her arms tightly around herself refusing to meet Abbie’s eyes, “Will his mind be enough to get you both jobs or Identification? You need both to make money. Is his mind gonna protect you from the law when they find out your squatting in a dead man's summer home.” Katrina moves to answer but Abbie raises her hand stopping her again. “In 200 years things change...Laws come and go and social niceties are constantly up in the air. I know he’s your husband and you want to take care of him and his needs...but I’m his partner in this. My job is helping him and **you** where you need it. You don’t have to ask for it or think you need, It just happens.” Glancing at her phone for the time she sighs, opening the door she pauses over her shoulder she whispers. “Tell Ichabod... I’ll call him later, Bye.” 

Katrina stands in silence, listening to the roar of her car fading, her anger growing as her words echo in her mind...It made sense, all of it made sense! There was only so much her magic could do before her body grew too weak for it. Ichabod is brilliant and quick-thinking but there is a limit to his abilities as well. In this strange time, they were like babes waiting for instructions, she was powerless….Again!

Crying out she sweeps the brown bag and its contents onto the floor. Gasping she fights to hold back her tears looking down at the floor as her heart races, a thought comes to her. She picks up the sandwiches and dessert and with great care places them on the table. Taking a breath she began to chant a simple spell “Luna transfiguraret in convivium pro dilectione mea.” 

Once finished, the other witnesses breakfast sandwiches looked like a simple colonial feast of scrapple, Indian pudding, and griddle cakes. Smiling she cleans the wrappers and head to the waste bin. She still had a chance to win his heart back. 

Glancing at the mess left in the kitchen she decides that it could wait, Ichabod would be waking soon. Grabbing a nearby tray from a shelf and a quick look in one of the mirrors. She begins her climb up the stairs her thoughts calmed,  _ ‘What she said maybe true...in her world, we rely on her for knowledge and support but...once I get Ichabod by my side, We’ll have our own world.’   _

* * *

 

As Abbie drive down the winding roads to the police station, her guilt reared its ugly head. She knew that she had been more than a little harsh. Out of everything she thought she would be doing this morning, destroying the fantasies of a women who had been trapped in a softcore version of hell for two hundred years, was not one of them. Leaning her head against the steering wheel she sighs hopeful that some mind numbing work would help her relax. Her phone chimes as she sits in the parking lot of the station Jenny’s face flashing on the screen.

__

“Great timing, Jenny.” Abbie greets leaning back in her seat. Ready to be distracted by her antics.

__

“Hello to you, too” She retorts. 

__

“I just...This morning has just been interesting,” Abbie answers offhandedly watching as bodies file in and out of the building.

__

“I bet,” she offers, “ Frank told me all about the takeover.” 

__

“The what now?”

__

“Oh...You didn’t see Frank then?” 

__

“No, I haven’t. What takeover?” Abbie straightens thoughts racing at the many possibly meanings.

__

“Hold on! He didn’t go into a lot of detail. I mean, he used a lot of cop jargon.” 

__

“Jenny.” Abbie felt her frustration mounting as Jenny beat around the bush.

__

“Okay! Okay! The big bad bosses upstairs are anxious about the high profile of the unsolved cases, so they're putting Frank on vacay and putting a mole in.” Abbie feels her heart stutter in all her years of working in the department the only time she remembers the higher ups getting involved were for Ernestine 75th birthday. She knew the murders had been piling up but she thought they had them under control. Now Frank’s job was in danger, not to mention the department’s repetition. Looks like her guilt wasn't gonna fade anytime soon. 

__

“Did he tell you anything else?” Abbie whispers almost afraid of her answer.

__

“His replacement is a bitch. He hasn’t told his wife the real reason he’s suddenly on vacation but she seems okay with it….You good, Abbie?” 

__

“Sure…” No. She wasn’t... but she couldn’t verbally vomit this all over Jenny. 

__

“Well...If you didn’t talk to Frank, what made your morning so interesting?” 

__

“I had a chat with Crane’s wife….learned that she believes that I should focus on my duties and leave Crane to her.” Leaning back in her seat she heavily sighs. This morning held such promise, too.

__

“No way! I didn’t think she would be so....”

__

“So what?”

__

“Well, crazy possessive, for one.” 

__

“Neither did I. I’m gonna stay in my lane and she can stay in her’s….we should be fine.” Abbie watches as a familiar figure in a dark suit enters the station a chill travels up her spine, shaking her head as she stared at the door, there was no way he would come here. 

__

“Damn. Sorry, Abbs.”

__

“It’s fine,” Abbie breathes waiting for anyone to come screaming out the building as she rushes to grab her holster and bag. “I’ve got to go and talk to Frank.”

__

“Okay talk to you-Oh shit, I nearly forgot! Frank said he...maybe... saw the new horseman in your station.”

Abbie froze, A chill going up her spine as her words sunk in. Their newest threat had entered her station. 

__

“How did she get in? Did anyone else see her? Was anyone hurt? What did she want?” Abbie rattles off searching her glove compartment for her blessed ammunition. Her agitation growing when she realizes it was under her seat.

__

“Ah, Okay! Frank said she just walked in, I think everyone in the station saw her. He said she was walking with the Chief-”

__

“With the Chief.” Abbie wonders out loud. Her eyes cutting back to the door, he’s still in there.

__

“Yeah, Frank said they went into a conference room stayed there close to an hour. He was gonna check out what she was after today.”

__

“And how exactly did  _ this _ skip your mind.” Abbie vehemently whispers as she exits her vehicle locking the door behind her. 

__

“Hey! You’re not the only one who’s going to work.” Giving Abbie pause, she knew Jenny was getting antsy but she hoped they would have more time together before she jumped back into that hectic and dangerous world.

__

“Jenny-” She began, unsure of what to say but knowing she needed to say something.

__

“No no no, not that kind of work! Geez! My friend, Crystal, runs the bar off Bridgeway. She knows about my...situation and lets me work here in between jobs.” Jenny interrupts. Abbie can hear the slight irritation in her tone, the last thing she wanted was to have Jenny mad at her. She just wanted her sister back.

Silence reigned as she thought of some way to smooth things out but before she could apologize Andy finally exited the station. 

__

“I’ve gotta go. I’ll call you later.”

__

“Fine...”

Abbie watches as he holds the door for an elderly couple, smiling as they thank him. She waits for the echoes of shock and fear to bellow out of the station as he chit-chats with the couple. It’s not everyday occurrence….an officer returning from the dead.  As he turns towards her, she returns his stare unwavering and intense, slowly he walks her way. Goosebumps rose along her arms as he drew closer she feels the familiar weight of her gun on her side -a small comfort- as her heart began to beat double time. 

__

“Abbie...You look as beautiful as ever.” Andy greets stopping a few feet in front of her. He wore the same black suit he had the night before. A few buttons on his white shirt were open showcasing a chain disappearing beneath, his shades seating atop his head. He had a sort of feral intensity as he looks her up and down, reminding Abbie of starved dogs.

__

“What are you doing here?” Abbie growls at him.She recognizes the feels of his eyes on her she had felt it that morning grabbing breakfast. He had been watching her...He had no right! 

__

“The boss lady needed me to pick up some paperwork.” He answers with a smirk that looked…. unnatural on his face filled with an easy arrogance that would be normal on any pompous self-serving man but on Andy...It was just wrong.

__

“...What happened to you?” Abbie asks.His smirk transforming into a full smile as he rocked on his heels.

__

“I got a second chance,” He answers taking a step closer. “I’ve been gifted with new powers,” As the words leave his lips he takes another step. “and I’m on the winning side! Look around you, Abbie, do you really think that walking colonial encyclopedia can do anything for you.” Abbie freezes as he invades her personal space. The cloying scent of his cologne assaulting her nose, the scent strangely familiar. He’s warm breath in her hair smells strongly of mint, she swore she heard him take a breath. She reaches for her gun unsure if the blessed bullets would kill him but...it could be a strong warning. “We watched the way he left you...Only caring about his wife. Hell, the way he was so wrapped up in her, I thought they were going at it right there.”

__

“What do you-” Abbie began her irritation growing.She didn’t need her unresolved feelings about Crane coming up now. 

__

“I wouldn’t have done that to you, Abbie.” He interrupts vehemently whispering,  “I wouldn’t have left your side. I would have been right there like I’ve always been...Like I’ll always be.”

__

“Yeah, joining forces with the demon trying to kill me was a sure sign.” Abbie with a breath looks up into Andy's eyes. Looking for any signs her friend was still in there.

__

With a smile, he replies, “Moloch promised me whatever I desired and what I wanted more than anything in this world is... _ you _ …. safe by my side. Where you belong.”

__

“First, I need you to backup,” Abbie tilts her head away as Andy takes two steps back a wide grin across his face. “Second, If you're really on my side. You need to tell me how to defeat this horseman.”

__

“Oh, Abbie. I wish I could but she doesn’t have an off switch.” He chortles. She watches as his eyes take on a manic gleam, he had to in there somewhere right. 

__

“What do you mean ‘she doesn’t have an off switch’ ?”  

__

“I mean that unlike Headless or any of your usual monsters….her weaknesses aren’t in some dusty old book. Sunlight does nothing to her, holy relics are all but useless, on top of all that she’s Moloch’s favorite.” He sighs tapping the large manila envelope against his lips. “It’s almost like you’re on the wrong side.”

__

“I don’t have time for games-”

__

“Neither do I.” Andy interjects his eyes growing losing all signs of warmth. “The faster you realize that I’m here for you, the better...for both of us.” Suddenly his phone chimes breaking the tension. As he looks at the screen, Abbie releases a breath she hadn’t realized she held. She felt her stomach twist as she watches him check his phone. He was her best friend in high school, they helped each other study for the entrance exam for the academy, She had told him about Quantico before she told Luke. He was her friend, He was family but....He wasn’t Andy. Not anymore. 

She felt a sudden urge to cry as a black SUV pulled up next to them she saw their reflections in the darkly tinted windows. Andy dressed in a tailored suit that, once upon a time he would have scoffed at, wearing a smug expression. And herself dressed for an ordinary day of work struggling to school her expression to mask her sadness as it shined through her eyes. Catching Andy’s eyes Abbie stares for a second and in that moment his eyes softened, reminding her of the Andy she knew, before flashing gold.                            

“Looks like I’ve got to go…. but don’t worry, I’ll see you soon.” 

__

As the car drove away, Abbie rushes into the station needing to confirm that he hadn’t taken out one of her safe harbors. Nothing seemed out of place as she greets the front desk but once she entered the main hall she noticed the usual stares were heavier. No one was meeting her eyes or really greeting her….they seem to be avoiding her. Great....

Silently, she heads towards Frank’s office hoping that he had answers to their growing list of problems. As she approaches his office she takes note of the boxes of supplies and plaques in the hall and the voices coming from the room. As she gets closer, the louder the voices became,

__

“Just send the office supplies to storage. I’ll come back for the rest of the personal stuff. Thanks again, Mary.”

__

“Of course, Sir. If I may say I can’t believe that they're placing you on suspension.We all know that you’ve been doing your best, Sir”

__

“That really helps, Thank you.” Abbie could hear the frustration in his voice. So that explained a part of the tension…. 

 

“Frank…” Abbie called taking in the boxes and bubble wrap scattered about the room. Mary, Frank’s secretary, stood beside him with some kind of a list.  “We need to talk…”

__

“Hello, Abbie.” Mary greets heading for the door. “I’ll give you two some privacy.”

__

“Thank you.” Frank walks her to the door, shutting it behind her. “You talked to Jenny?”

__

“Yes...I’m sorry, Frank.” Abbie couldn't meet his eye’s, she looked at the wall above his shoulder, her guilt grew as she waited for him to rail at her. She had pushed him till he was in the thick the of this. Her(and Ichabod’s) problems had become a weapon slowly destroying his family and future. He had every right to tear her down if she had buried her curiosity about Crane or Corbin’s alter ego maybe none of this would have happened.

__

“Mills, This isn’t your fault.” Frank softly whispers. Abbie's eyes cut towards him seeing his slight smirk. “Looking back I’m glad you told me about all of this. You helped me protect my people and family...even if that meant letting you run wild a few times.” He placed a hand on Abbie’s shoulder with a squeeze he continues, “The big guys upstairs are just looking for a scapegoat. So, no taking vital evidence or weapons for late night investigations. Who knows, This could be a chance for me and Cynthia to finally talk.” Dropping his arm, he walks behind the desk grabbing his phone.

__

“So, you’re the-” Abbie began following him seeing his desk clear caused a feeling of unease to grow in her gut.

__

“No. At least I don’t think so, they hinted that they think I may have used my power as Sheriff to get my daughter out of a murder charge-”

__

“They think you're dirty!” Abbie interjects. Her guilt quickly fading as the gravity of the situation settled on her.  

__

“Along with the unsolved cases...It looks dingy.” Frank finishes. Sighing he looked towards the clock, running his hands over his face. “They have little to no evidence against me so they're playing it by ear. Which means you and Crane have to stay out of trouble. My replacement is a real-”

__

“How nice of you. To clean out your office for me, Irving.” An unknown voice observes. Abbie turns quickly to see a familiar looking tan skinned female. She watches her walk towards the desks something about her was off putting what exactly Abbie wasn’t sure. “I Thought you would have put up more of a fight.” 

__

“Reyes, This is-”

__

“Abigails Mills, A homegrown native of Sleepy Hollow and one of the most promising lieutenants in the stations. Mentored under August Corbin and rose very quickly in the ranks, Was dating one Officer Luke and close friends with one of our recently passed Offices Andrew Chen. Has a sister who is well known for her mental episodes and until very recently was headed for Quantico...Am I missing anything?”

__

“All of that was in my file?” Abbie speculates. Shock gave way to anger at the way she had dug into Abbie’s emotional wounds.Something about her was familiar. Who was this woman?

__

“Some was on file, the rest…. I heard in passing.” She answers turning towards Frank she continued. “It’s a good thing that I have the two of you, together like this. Means I won't have to repeat myself. I want to make sure we’re all on the same page. My Job and your’s is to find out who’s running amok in this town and destroying the lives of these citizens.  If I see, even a hint, that the two of you have anything to do with it. I won’t hesitate to do what’s best for the citizens of this town.”

__

“Excuse me-” Abbie stops as Frank put his hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see him smiling at Reyes.

__

“I’m certain once you begin your investigation, Reyes, you’ll see we’re on the same page.” Frank interjects with a smile that even Abbie could see was forced.

__

“Right,” Reyes replies heading back towards the door pausing in the frame she turned to look towards Abbie. “I hope we won’t have any unwarranted guests in any secure areas, Friends or otherwise.”

__

Abbie feels her chest tighten, she knows about Crane. She watches as Reyes walks into the hall her blood boiling as she dwells on the how she got her information. She knew that people talked about her being part of a small town it was a given. The mere fact they had told someone that should have been considered an outsider, so much about her...helped her understand the stares from earlier.

__

Shaking her head she looks at Frank, “What was that, Frank?”

__

“Making Allies.” He sighs as he leanings against the desk.

__

“Allies? Her?” Abbie asks the last thing she thought after meeting her was possibly ally.

__

“You know that the other horseman was just here, in this building, no slick disguise or magic….she was here for a reason. I’m looking into it and to that with little to no trouble, we need Allies.”

__

“So you think we should tell her?”

__

“Not now but we’re gonna need to.”

__

“I don’t like this.” Abbie sighs shaking her head as she looked towards the door.

__

With a wry grin, he agrees, “Neither do I.”

__

“Why is she so familiar?” Abbie wonders aloud she knew those eyes from somewhere she just couldn’t place them.

__

“The Chief said that she worked under Corbin before heading to the border, ” Grabbing his jacket he moves towards the door, “left a few months before I came.”

__

“Hm,” Abbie silently follow him out the door thinking back to how she woke up that morning with such high hopes. As they enter the main hall the weight of the stares cause her to trail behind Frank. She knew working in such a small town gossip was as common as community events and just as eagerly anticipated. She knew that having a private life was an urban myth in this town and that she and Jenny were seen as hot topics. She knew that Reyes may have used her position to gain most of her information. Yet, She still had the urge to return their stares, to raise her voice and demand to know what right they had to tell someone else her life story. 

__

Before they were halfway across, they are stopped by three of the on-duty officers Abbie recognizes two as the officers who were on site the day they found the head,

__

“We just wanted to let you and Lieutenant Mills know, Sir, That we are ah...we-” began Officer Taiga who couldn’t look Frank in the eyes.

__

“We stand behind the both of you.” Interjects Officer Diggs patting Taiga on the back. He glances towards Abbie who feels her anger slowly dissipating as she see’s his puppy dog eyes avoid her’s.

__

“We’re not the only ones it’s just...with the new boss folks don’t want to rock the ship.” Officer Soo offers smiling at them both. Abbie quietly chuckles, her fears of losing her few friends fading.  

__

“Well, then we thank all of you for your support.” Frank answered with a small smile “Right, Mills?”

__

“Ah, Yes...Thank you.” She watches as the group smiles in understanding.

__

“Well, we’ve got to get back to work. See you soon, sir.” Officer Soo lead the group away patting them on the back as they headed to their desks.

__

“Well, We have more allies then I thought, Mills.” Frank surmises bumping shoulders with Abbie he continues. “I’m heading home gonna spend some time with my wife. Call me, if you need me.”

__

“Don’t worry, I will. Go have fun and…. tell her hi for me.” Abbie calls heading to her desk.

__

“Will do.” She watches as he headed out the door, the glint of his gun in the holster catching the sunlight as he heads out the door. Abbie feels that same lump of guilt returning to her. Its days like this that remind her that Frank has a wife and daughter who need him.

 Shaking off the guilt before it could fully grip her, she decides work would be the best kind of distraction, time slowly creeps by as Abbie files and revises reports. It didn’t help that she kept looking towards her phone. She knew she had to check in on Crane he had to know the horseman had made a move on the station but...this would be the first day he and his wife had together in 200 plus years. After fighting with her emotions she finally decided to call him and update him, she wasn’t interrupting just checking in. Stepping into one of the interrogation rooms she waited for him to answer. 

“Good evening, Leftenant!” His exuberant greeting bringing a smile to her face. He even sounded a little winded. 

__

“Crane...How are you and the Missus?” She wonders If Katrina had told him about their discussion.

__

“We...have... been…. studying the extent of Katrina’s magical prowess.” Abbie pauses, Crane answers were taking a strange amount of time and had sounded stilted even for him. But one question was buzzing in her head... How exactly were they measuring her magical abilities?

__

“...Okay, I just wanted to let you know what’s going on in the outside world.” Abbie tries to ignore the nagging feeling in her gut. “Franks on suspension, which means we have a new captain till the investigation into our department is completed.”

__

“That...is...Horrible.” Crane stutters out his reply. Abbie knew then that something was off normally Crane would have a dozen questions and an adage from a founding father.

__

“Crane...You okay?” 

__

“I’m fine...The exercises.... to test Katrina’s abilities were strenuous, That’s all.”

__

“Right, well-” 

__

“Ichabod, The bath is ready.” Abbie hears Katrina shout through the phone. A bath!? What were they doing that would require...a…

Abbie feels her cheeks heat up as the thought of what activities a married couple who have been separated for 200 years, would immediately do that would one: make Crane scatterbrain and two: Require a bath. Forcing a laugh, Abbie pushes down the feelings of jealous that began to blossom in her heart.

__

“Ahh, Crane! You could have just told me to call back later.” Abbie tries to make light of her interruption.

__

“Ha, Yes...Katrina And I...Were just about to wash up.” Ichabod didn’t sound the least bit Ashamed he almost sounded pleased. Abbie wondered if this was the same man who had a hard time watching Empire.

__

“Yeah...I’ll call back in-” He ends the call without a word. She knew having his wife back would change Crane but this was something else. She thought back to the paperwork sitting on her desk she didn’t want to sit and stew in this pool of emotions.As she passes the front desk she hears she hears one of the Dispatcher’s chatting up the receptionist. 

__

“I mean, can you imagine waking up and your little girl just gone. I tell you…”

__

“She must be a wreck!”

__

“I heard from some of the boys who were searching, that she’s like a brick wall just sitting on that swing set.”

__

“Poor, Ellen.”

Abbie pauses she hadn’t heard anything that morning about a missing child. Quietly, she heads towards the front desk.

With a smile she asks, “Sorry to interrupt but what happened?” Leaning against the desk she looked towards the Dispatcher recognizing her for the station's renowned gossip.

__

“Oh, didn’t you hear the Weiss’s-”

__

“Lancaster-Weiss, Deb.”

__

“Oh that’s right, they hyphenate. Anyway, their little girl Erika, went missing! To think that after all they tried and for so long than this.” Deb continues placing her hand over her heart.

__

“I can’t imagine.”

__

“What do they think happened to her?” Abbie feels tension crawl up her back at the family name something about it was....familiar. 

__

“Some people, I won’t name names, are saying Ellen knows something but…” Abbie noticed her side eyed the receptionist. “Ellen wouldn’t hurt a hair on that girl's head. She probably just sleep walked into the woods, my Johnny does that from time to time.” Abbie wondered why the feelings of discomfort wouldn’t fade. With a nod of her thanks, she turned towards her desk maybe she could go home early. 

__

“Well...There is that curse.” Abbie stops. She feels goosebumps climb up her arms, as the hairs on neck beginning to stand. 

__

“Sue! Don’t go spreading fairy tales!”

__

“Well, it’s true! Her family for as long as I can remember, the girls are always disappearing.”

__

“Disappearing…” Abbie repeats. Turning back she catches Sue eyes gleaming with a kind of excited light. 

__

“Yes, Just gone. My mother worked for Ellen’s mother. She heard, one day, just ghastly wailing coming from one of the rooms and when she tried to get close they sent her home. The next day Mary, Ellen’s sister, was gone. The family offers all kinds of excuses but...It happens just about every generation.”

__

“I swear Sue if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were enjoying this.” 

__

“Goodness, No!”

__

“Where’s the house?” Abbie asks something had taking that little girl, which meant she had a short time limit to get her back home safe.

__

“Just off Monroe drive and Alistair lane. You’re going?” Deb asked.

__

“The more eyes the better. Thanks.”  Abbie answers moving towards her desk putting the list of the files in her desk. Excited, that she had  _ something _ that could push back against Moloch. Heading out the door, she realizes that she might need back up unsure of the possible creature she could be going against. Crane was otherwise indisposed and Henry was off on some mission or another. With a sigh, she dials up Jenny’s number hoping she wouldn’t snap at her.

__

“Yellow, Mills speaking.”

__

“Jenny, I need your help-”

__

“Well, I’m sorry, I’m doing my part as a fully functional member of society so I can’t just up and walk out on my job.” Jenny interjects her tone sour she obviously still had some feelings from their last talk. 

__

“With a possibly nonhuman case.” 

__

“How sure are you?”Abbie can hear her anticipation.

__

“Ninety nine percent.”

Silence fell for full minute suddenly Abbie hears what sounds like rustling and muffled shouting. Jenny came back on the line heavily breathing

__

“Hurry up and come get me!”

__

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to stop you from becoming a functional member of society.” 

__

“Please, that’s so overrated.”

__

With laugh Abbie agrees, “Be there in ten.”


	9. Chapter 9

Something was off….Jenny can feel it deep in her bones. She had felt a twinge when Abbie called her to ride along on this. She felt another when she tried to ask about Crane or Frank but Abbie only wants to focus on the case. She was even avoiding Jenny’s eyes with the excuse of not knowing where they were going. Abbie was holding something back, something she didn’t want to think about. She could respect that.

Approaching the house Jenny takes a breath...The large Plantation style house looms over them...Guess money doesn’t solve all your problems. Once parked Jenny slips out the car, as Abbie gets briefed by the other officers, heads into the house. Walking into the taped off room of the missing child she see’s what can be expected of a typical littles girls room. Clothes scattered about, Boy band posters on the walls and stuffed animals on the shelves….With a sigh, She pulls out her blacklight and closes the blinds and door.

 

"Let’s see if any big bads were in here, Hm,” Jenny whispers to herself pulling a bag of enchanted dust from her pocket. Holding her breath, she tosses some in the air after a beat she released it turn on her light she looked for any glowing footprints or marks. After ten hard minutes of searching, nothing showed up. Grimacing she peeks into the halls noting the few officers scattered about she listens for Abbie's voice.

“Thank you, Mr. Weiss-Lancaster. Don’t worry...We’ll get your girl back.” Jenny keeps her head down as she walks towards her voice. Heading into what looked to be the living room She see’s her studying the family arms.A saber laid beneath a pair of guns with a  placard on the glass reading, ‘ Lancaster Arms, Year of our lord. 1890’

“Nothing in the room,” Jenny announces giving a quick nod towards the girl's father. He looks bone tired with a kind of sadness Jenny hadn't felt in awhile.

 

“Hmm,” Abbie answers leaning towards the cases. She seems to be studying it….Jenny thought back to Ichabod’s many stories of the revolution.

 

“You know...Crane...He would have a lot -I mean- a whole lot say about this.” At the mention of Crane’s name, Abbie cuts her eyes at Jenny, squinting as she shrugs innocently, “Just saying.”

 

Slowly straighten her stance Abbie turns towards the door, “Come on, let's go talk to Mrs.Lancaster-Weiss.”

 

“Right…”

 

Once outside Jenny feels a jolt as she recognizes the woman on the swing set. Memories came flooding back of their last home together and the social worker who had helped them get there. _‘I know this is hard but I’m here if you girls need me…’_ Grabbing Abbie’s arm she pulls her close. “Did you know that-”

 

“I had my suspicions…” She huffed folding her arms s she looks at the sky. “There’s not that many Lancaster’s in Sleepy Hollow. You good?” Abbie asks trying to catch Jenny’s eyes.

 

“Yeah…” No, no she wasn’t. She didn’t want to see anyone from _that_ time. “I’m gonna go search…. the forest….Way over there.” She points towards the tree line to the far left.

 

“Jenny-” Abbie sighs. Jenny felt her hackles rising at her tone, again!  

 

“Tell her….I said Hi.” She interrupts. Walking faster towards the tree’s she avoids looking towards the swing set. She didn’t need this! Not today… She just wanted a fun mind numbing romp into the supernatural and save a life or two. Not this...As she shifts through the brush her thought’s wonders back to the two visitors she had at the bar.

_‘Jenny scrubbed the bar top with a scary kind of vigor. Abbie’s voice replaying in her head that concerned and resigned tone. Like she didn’t know what she was doing like hadn’t been taking care of herself for the last 10 odd years! Heavily sighing, she turns towards the frigid deciding to do something productive to keep her hands busy. As she moved to clear the first shelf, the bell above the door rang signaling some incoming customers._

 

_Turning with a smile, “Hi! How can I help you?” She greeted. Taking in the group of middle-aged clearly intoxicated men she looked towards who looked like the soberest of the group._

 

_“We need two six packs of your cheapest stuff.” He instructed throwing forty on the counter. For some reason, he was avoiding her eyes. Something about him was strangely familiar_

 

_“Oh, really? I’m gonna need to see some ID.” She continued over the groans of his friends. “We gotta  make sure you’re not a group of teen boys, standing on each other shoulders.” Getting a laugh from everyone but him. Who was now fidgeting with his money and still not looking her way._

 

_“Don’t worry! I got you, Joe.” One of the men said slapping down his ID. “Our boy here just got back from the middle east. We’ve got a lot to celebrate.”_

_Jenny nodded her understanding, glancing at Joe who was still avoiding her eyes but now had a smile. She felt a twinge in her heart at the beauty of it...she definitely had to learn more about him._

 

_“Well then...thank you for your service.” She whispered glancing at the ID. Calling into the back one of Crystal's brothers, Kyle, came out to grab the beers. Smiling she listened as the men started talking about their plans. Everyone but Joe offering invitations for her to come along laughing them off she gave Joe the change. “Wish I could but I’ve got work tomorrow.”_

_Laughing at their groans she waved them off at the jingle of the door she turned towards the fridge ready to begin cleaning. As she worked she felt the familiar heat of someone’s gaze but it had a kind of menace to it. She turned quickly reaching for her concealed weapon meeting with Joe’s eyes who stood at the door and was just watching her. His sapphire eyes glistening in the sun as he stared daggers into her soul his anger coming in waves along with a heavy sadness. He seemed to be calling for her then as quickly as the moment came it left. He shook his head as he walked out the door slamming it behind him...She_ **_really_ ** _needed to look into him._

_Another hour or so passed giving her enough time to clean the fridge and start a rousing game of blackjack with Crystal and Kyle when the door rang. Taking her winnings, she approached the bar to see a too familiar face._

 

_“Look what the Sphinx dragged in.” She greeted leaning against the bar as he took a seat. His blond hair and scruff just as she remembered._

 

_“Jenny Mills…” Nick Holloway whispered squinting at her in shock he crossed his arms. “I thought you were staying away from Hollows.”_

 

_“Something about this place keeps pulling me back…” Jenny replied copying his stance memories of their last meeting flashing in her mind the heat the chase the...release, and her missing artifact. “You’ve got my Jar of Apollo.”_

 

_“Sorry, Mills sold it as soon as I left Mass. I’ll make it up to you…” Winking he leaned forward._

 

_Rolling her eyes Jenny leaned forward as well, “Never again Holloway.” Shrugging he leaned back. “What are you doing here anyway?”_

 

_“New clientele…looking for some very specific hardware. You want in?” At his question, she took in his appearance dark circles under his eyes, a rumpled shirt and a deep sense of tiredness behind his eyes. He was under some heavy duty pressure...Karma’s a Bitch._

 

_“Nope. Looking for a drink?” She almost wanted to feel sorry for him but she had lost a big contract when he stole that artifact._

 

_“Yeah, a rum and coke…. heavy on the rum.” He answered rubbing his face. They made some small talk while she made his drink she learned that he was living in a houseboat while he was in town and he learned that she really wasn’t interested in trying again.She watched as he took his drink to one of the many open tables, laying out maps and papers. Shaking her head she heads back to Crystal and Kyle who had begun a rousing game of go fish. In between giving Crystal hints, she glances towards Nick who had long finished his drink and was now arguing with someone on the phone.She watched as he jumped up pushing his papers in his bag throwing some money on the table he heads out the door fervent whispers into his phone._

 

_“Jenny?” Crystal asked causing her to realize that she had stood up with a nervous laugh she motions to the bar. Heading towards the table she wondered what could have made Nick rush out she notices a business card on the table with a strange symbol on it studying it she felt a sense of deja vu.  Putting the cash in the till she feels her phone buzz glancing at the screen she see’s Abbie’s name. She didn’t want to talk but she didn’t want to lose what little ground they had even if she was being overprotective…..’_                     

          

 

    Jenny pauses in her mindless search at the sound of footsteps coming closer, grabbing her knife she turned. To see Abbie with raised hands frown deep set on her face. So that little chat wasn’t so fun then.

“Mrs.Lancaster-Weiss says Hi...and thank you.”

 

“You told her I was here!?”

 

“I told her you were helping with the search,” Abbie explains rolling her eyes, she glances around them. “Find anything?”

 

“Nothing really….if she walked out here, she didn’t get caught of anything.”

 

“So either she went deeper or…”

 

“Something grabbed her.” Jenny finishes. Silence fell as they both remembered that walk in the woods that had changed their lives forever.

 

“Let’s look deeper Mrs. Lancaster said that the kids like playing out at pond in the east.” Abbie offers. Jenny recognizes the fearful worry on her face wondering if it would a mirror of her own. She almost hoped that it was a simple human excuse for the disappearance.

 

“Okay…” Jenny trails behind her searching as they approach the pond something catches her eye. A blue cloth fluttering in the breeze! Running ahead she grabs it the cloth felt similar to something she just couldn’t place her fingers on it.

“What is it!?”

 

“I think this came off our mystery monster.”

“You sure?” Abbie asks reaching for the cloth. Jenny passes it off with an eye roll bending to search the brush.

 

“Yeah, unless our girl had a five-foot growth spurt and a fitting royal blue jacket to then put on…”

 

“Okay, okay. So it passed by here but how did it grab her without leaving a trace in the house and why?” Abbie conceded as she studied the cloth.

 

Jenny opens her mouth to answer the unanswerable questions when something sticking out of a bush, catches her eye. Moving with purpose she walks closer a chill climbs her spine as she draws closer. As she pulls it out her stomach tightens as her eyes take in what can only be a hollowed out bone with well-placed holes along the shaft. Holding it out, she turns towards Abbie to see the blank look on her face. Jenny recognizes that look...It was the look she wore when their mother was going through another one of her episodes.  

 

“Is that….?” She whispers taking a step forward.

 

“I think I know what it wants with her,” Jenny answers quietly. Walking towards Abbie she tries to hand off the bone but a rustle in the forest makes her freeze. Something was headed their way...Seeing Abbie reach for her gun she pulls out her knife tucking the bone in her bag. As they watch the rustling grow louder they drew closer together waiting for whatever it was to just appear finally Nick Hawley walks out….gun drawn.

  
“Thanks for the help, Jen. Hand it over.” He greets nodding at her bag. Jenny can feel Abbie growing tense at her side at his words her own anger growing as she realizes that Nick had come rushing for whatever this was….Something about this wasn’t adding up but when did it.

* * *

 

 

Abbie watches as the intruder, who knows her sister, moves closer causing her to raise her gun higher she warns, “Take another step and I’ll shoot.” She watches him freeze and cautiously step back.

 

“I have an….impatient client who needs that bone.” He explains, his gun steady contrasting with his impatient voice. “So just hand it over and I’ll be out of your hair.”

 

“We need this to find our missing girl. Know anything about that?” Jenny asks forcely taking a step towards him.

 

“Jenny!” Abbie scolds taking a step in her wake, keeping her eyes locked on him.

 

“You know, I wouldn’t hurt a kid, Mills.” He whispers his gun lowering slightly. The familiarity in his voice gave Abbie pause. Taking in the way his eyes soften as they stared at Jenny the question of how they knew each other rose again.

 

After a beat Jenny comments, “You wouldn’t….but maybe your client could.” Glancing towards Abbie she taps her arm  signaling for her to lower her gun.

 

“...Not before him.” Abbie says jerking her head towards him.Sighing heavily Jenny waves her hands towards him.

 

“Come on, Nick. We can’t talk to each others with guns in the other’s face .” The shock she felt from their obvious connection was quickly replaced by her shock at the slight change in Jenny’s bearings. She could see the tension in her shoulder even as she smiles at him, her grip on her knife tightening just a bit as Nick stares at the bone. When did her little sister learn how to hide her emotions behind a smile?...When did she?     

 

“...Fine.” Holstering his gun he takes a step toward Jenny who raises her knife in warning. “I just need the Bone, Mills!”

 

“We need to find the girl and,” Jenny says pulling out the bone. “this is our only lead at the moment  After a moment of tense silence she continues, “ How about a deal help us find her and you can have your creep ass bone.”

 

Abbie felt the tension rise as they stared each other down silence reigned during their silent conversation. Giving Abbie a moment to study this man who had held them at gunpoint a moment ago. Blond hair in need of a wash, tired blue eyes and rugged outdoorsy clothes. He knew Jenny….they had a past connection of some sort. Could they have worked together?  Is he an ex partner or boyfriend? How much of a connection do they have? Does he know about Moloch or Crane? Or me? Abbie wonders as Jenny puts the Bone away with a sigh.

 

“Do we have a deal, Hallaway?” Jenny asks crossing her arms she angles her head waiting for his answer.

 

“Fine. I’ll help but we have to be fast I need that bone before midnight.”

 

“Don’t worry we’re on a time limit too.” Abbie replies. They hear rustling coming from the house the other officers must be expanding their search. “I’ll go back and meet you both at the conservatory.” Abbie tells Jenny who nods, handing her the bag. “Be safe.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” Jenny salutes with her knife. Pulling Nick further into the woods she watched as they disappear among the trees.

With a shaky breath, she heads back towards the house passing the others on her way offering the information Mrs.Weiss-Lancaster had given her. Offering an excuse she heads back to her car driving to the conservatory she tries and fails to ignore the nagging thought telling her to call  Crane and fill him in. She needs to focus on this case, Crane and his wife could live in their sex filled honeymoon bubble and….and she,and Jenny could deal with this...Right? Walking the hall she decides that she wasn’t gonna interrupt their private time together If Crane wanted a check in he could…

 

“Do you know how much this would sell for?!” Abbie hears Nick ask as she opens the door to see Jenny on the laptop as Nick scans the shelves.

 

“Yeah, Nick, I do actually.” Jenny answers offhandedly from the computer, waving at Abbie. Who nods in greeting. Taking a seat next to her she see’s the family's history on the screen. Jenny must have used her login….again!

 

“You’re sitting on a fortune, Mills! A fortune! I know some nerds in Cleveland who would-”

 

“No, Nick. We have much bigger plans for these books, maps and other do dads than lining your pockets”

 

“Not this again.” He scoffs, taking a seat in one of the comfier chairs. Abbie wondered how many times they had this fight for it to be such a sore topic.

 

“Yes, this again. You can’t really believe that after the stuff we’ve seen that all those prophecies mean nothing!” Jenny admonishes glancing at Nick who was now staring out the roof.

 

“All I do is get rich people some old creep artifact for a high price .” He sighs looking into Jenny’s eyes, the humour in his eyes fading in the silence.

 

“There always a grain a truth to legends, You should know that better than anyone.” Abbie watches the range of emotions play across his face at Jenny words. Shock fading into anger finally landing on appetence.

 

Silently he rises asking, “What do you need me to do?”, An air of acceptance in his voice.

 

After a beat Jenny answers, “See what you find on creatures that use sounds to lure children away. The flute’s our only clue.”

 

“Actually,” Abbie interjects, “there maybe a curse.” She watches as Nick’s eyes shutter at her words.

 

“.....I’ll come back when I get some info.” Nick whispers rushing out the door not even given them a chance to answer. Jenny sighs heavily, eyes still glued to the screen.

 

“What was that?” Abbie asks watching the door close...was it something she said.

 

“Nothing...he‘s just…. got some stuff he’s working through.” Jenny offers the vague answer.

 

“Hmm….” Weren’t we all. “Did you use my login to get that information?” Abbie asks turning her focus back to the case.

 

“....Yeah, but It’s the only one I know.”

 

“Bullshit!”Abbie chides knowing the last time she was in the station she had been lurking in on the computers.

 

“Okay that’s true but i didn’t want to draw any attention and hacking the ‘system’ takes so much time.” Jenny grips. “So what’s this family curse?”

 

“It’s seems to be common knowledge In every generation a daughter goes missing, happens like clock work. I learned about Mrs.Lancaster sister going missing when they were younger.”        

   
“You think a witch or maybe a goblin put a curse on them. Like Rumplestiltskin _‘I’ll give you power and wealth for your first born.’”_ Jenny asks pulling up the death records of the family. As they scan it they noticed a pattern every ten or twelve years the family would contract a sickness killing all the children or one of the girls would go missing.

 

“Shit...So this is a curse.”

 

“There has to be some connection…. We’re just not seeing.”Abbie speculates running her hands through her hair. They didn’t have time for this. “How far back does this record go again.”

 

“1760….” Silence falls as Abbie swallows the groan threatening to come out. Of course, it was !! Jenny eyes her before turning back to the computer, “You know Crane would be foaming at the mouth with info, right?”

 

Abbie sighs, “Yes, I know he probably give us a complete run down with footnotes.” Rising from her seat she begins to pace. “I also know that Katrina thinks I’m trying to take her place-which again, I’m not-So calling him on the first day in 200 years they have together to solve this case will one: reenforce her ideas and two: put a strain on whatever relationship we could have.”

 

“You pace now?” Jenny asks smiling at her frustration as she wears a hole in the rug.

 

“It helps me think….sometimes.” Abbie defends coming to lean against the desk.  

 

“Okay then, you wanna find this girl as soon as possibly right?” Abbie nods along with Jenny. “I’m sure if you told Crane what’s going on he’d rush down here in seconds. I know you don’t wanna invade their couple time but…”

 

“Our job comes first.” Abbie finishes with a sigh looking up at the roof. They were witnesses before all else they had a job to stop Moloch no matter what. She needed to focus on the bigger picture.  

 

“I was actually gonna say she could wait but….that too.” Jenny reveals rising from her seat. “I’m gotta pee. You call Crane and tell him I’ll pick him up,” As Abbie side eyes her she counties, “Gives me a chance to get a look at this wife.”

Chuckling Abbie asks, “Who’s the older sister, again?”  As she watches Jenny leave she wonders again what exactly did she go through all those  years. Who are her friends? Was she dating? The gap that Abbie thought was slowly closing seemed to grow in size as she thought about what she didn’t know. Looking down at her phone screen she dials Crane number not wanting to lose the courage she felt by dwelling on it to long.

 

“Leftenant…” Crane answers quietly. Why would he whisper?  Was he still in bed? Thoughts of what he and Katrina could do in a secluded cabin all day threaten to creep into her mind. Focus!

 

“Crane….I need-we have a case. A little girl went missing and we believe that it’s a curse spanning generations. I would have called you earlier but I didn't want to cut into….your time with your wife.”

 

“I appreciate the concern Leftenant but-” Abbie tenses up at his wording so similar to Katrina. “My wife and I...will have many days together. I know she understands the importance of what we must do and she knows my work as a Witness will always come first.”

 

Relief floods Abbie hearing his words her worries fading at the knowledge that they were still on the same page.

 

“When will you be here?”

 

“Oh, Jenny coming to pick you up and fill you in. I’ve got to call Frank and give him the rundown. He would want to be in the loop, too.”

 

“Oh...how is Captain Irving?” Abbie pauses, maybe they weren’t, was he really pretending they hadn’t talked earlier! Maybe what he meant was how was Frank since his suspension?

 

“He’s fine….being suspended makes you appreciate the finer things in life,” Abbie answers waiting for Crane response.

 

“Ah...Yes, I’m sure it does.”

 

“You good, Crane?” His lackluster answers were way out of character for him.

 

“It seems...I may have forgotten something.” He whispers, His voice seems to waver over the word Abbie feels her heart.

 

“What?” A chill ran down her spine, Crane doesn’t forget. Having eidetic memory means that he remembers every detail of his day. What could it mean if he’s forgotten something?

 

“Is he ready?” Jenny calls from the Hall keys in hand. Abbie glances at her shaking her head.

 

“What do you mean, Crane?” She only hears heavy breathing in reply like someone on the cusps of a panic attack. Causing the hair on her neck to stand up. “Crane!”

 

After a moment of silence, “Leftenant!” Ichabod answers his breaths rasping into the phone, “I’m here…..I’m here.” After a beat he continues, “Tell Ms.Jenny that I’ll be waiting outside.” He hangs up not giving Abbie a chance to reply.

 

“What the hell was that?” Jenny asks leaning in the doorway.

 

“I’m not sure...He said he’d be outside waiting. Can you make sure he’s okay? He's been acting really strange on the phone.” Abbie explains.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He said he forgot something,” Jenny's eyes widen with shock, she knew how anal Crane was about his memories. “Then he hung up like he was running from something.” Abbie hopes that she’s was worrying for nothing she didn’t know a lot about photographic memory. Ichabod could have dropped his phone and rushed to pick it up but...something didn’t feel right.

 

“....I’ll make sure he’s running on all cylinders and be back in a sec.” Jenny agrees grabbing her keys.

 

“Okay, I’ll keep looking into the Lancaster’s and call Frank.”             

 

“See ya,” Jenny calls out as she closes the door.

 

With Jenny gone Abbie was left with her thoughts and the growing worry in her gut. She told Katrina that it was her duty as a witness to be there for Crane that no matter what, whether he asked for it or not, she’d be there but this kind of worry it didn’t feel like they were just partners in the field. It has a familiar edge she felt whenever Jenny would sweep into her life or what she felt the night Corbin was killed it feels like she would willingly trade places with him just to make it easier….She needs to call Frank.

After filling Frank in on the case and promising to come to dinner she begins to tackle the records deciphering the ages of the missing children. About thirty minutes in Nick returns, Abbie was more than a little surprised at that, with little information about the flute or creature but offers to search the books for any hints. That's how Jenny and Crane find them, Abbie working on the family's history with Nick beside her scanning an index.

 

“We’re back!” Jenny announces walking into the room, Ichabod on her heels. Abbie feels the tension fade from her body as she takes in his face. His steel gray eyes meeting her’s with a smile. He didn’t look any worse for wear she thought scanning his face for any signs of distress.

 

“Good evening, Leftenant.” He greets eyeing Nick with an air of hostility as he reaches around her to grab another book. “And this is…”

 

“Nick Holloway a….friend of mine.” Jenny answers. Moving around the table she comes to stand by Abbie's side. “You guys got anything?”

 

“I’ve gone over the list and found that the children tend to go missing around the age of ten and Nick has found….”

 

“That our person-” He began.

 

“Creature,” Jenny interjects while scanning the papers Abbie had.

 

“Right...Is more than likely someone who sold their soul seeking either power or revenge. Similar to Faust or the Bottle imp. Which by the way is a really cute; think Gift of the Magi but their souls are on the line.”

 

“I love that movie!” Jenny exclaims. Abbie smiles at her excitement trying to remember how many times Jenny made her watch that movie.

 

“Ah-hmm.” Ichabod coughs drawing their attention.Keeping his eyes in Abbie he asks, “You had some information you needed me to look over.”

 

“Right,” Abbie pulls up the records of the Lancaster Family as Ichabod comes to stand on her other side blocking Nick from her view. “They started keeping a record bit late when compared to other Families. You know him?” She asks pointing to the patriarchy of the family Daniel Lancaster. She watches as his face morphs from vague interest to shock coming to rest on restrained angry.

 

“This-This scoundrel!” He growls. A shiver goes up Abbie’s spine at his tone the sparks of a fire beginning in her gut.

 

“I’ll take that as a Yes.” Jenny chortles.

 

“Yes, I know him well enough.” He begins moving away from the desk he begins to pace. “In the beginning, we had very few supporters, many were afraid of the backlash and the possibility of our defeat. I was asked by Franklin to try and rally support….I knocked on and was received in many a good home before I had….the pleasure to meet the Lancasters. They wouldn’t even let me past the door claiming **_I_ ** was a traitor and informed me that they would be hosting an entire _garrison_ with the hopes of our  defeat.”

 

Silence fell as they digest his words. Abbie feels tapping on her arm rolling her eyes she sighs. “Yes, Jenny you were right.” She confirms smiling as Jenny laughs grateful for the chance to hear it again.

 

“Uh, Why is ‘Pride and Prejudice’s’ talking about the Revolutionary war like he was there,” Nick asks eyeing Ichabod with apprehension as he walks over to Jenny’s side.

 

“I’ll explain later,” Jenny promises to wave him off.

 

“Moving on,” Abbie turns their focus back to the case. “What does that have to do with a curse. Specifically towards the girls.”

 

“Lancaster joined our forces later in the war. Franklin didn’t care for him said he tried too hard for a man who once said we were trying to milk a pigeon.” Abbie has so many questions….what in the world does that saying mean being the main one but she knew asking him would risk a runoff tangent and they needed to focus. “Before he joined us….a story was floating about that he had grown tired of the garrison in his home. He hadn’t accounted for a group of thirty or so rowdy and drunk men in such close quarters with his wife and daughters...So he hired a mercenary to deal with them. I heard it said that they filed out of the house and all but stood there while he dispatched them. Some said it was a mercenary who was known to be skilled in both music and blade. But when it came time to pay said mercenary….the scoundrel betrayed him.”

 

“So Lancaster cheated someone with magical abilities who turned around and sold their soul to someone or something in exchange for what?”

 

Silence fell for a moment at Abbie questions quietly Ichabod answers, “The most likely culprit would be Moloch, we know he enjoys preying on people in their moment of weakness perhaps he promised this mercenary a way to terrorize this family.”

 

“Lancaster had two daughters so it makes sense that he goes after the girls. But the age…?”

 

“They're the right size.”  Abbie whispers pulling out the flute she hands it to Ichabod watches as understanding enters his eyes mouth tightening with anger as he studies the instrument.”

 

“For what?” Nick asks eyeing the two of them.

 

“To make...his flutes…” Ichabod growls his anger thinly veiled. “He must use this instrument to enchant his victims If we could record the sound perhaps-”

 

“We’ll find where he took the girl.” Abbie finishes, pulling out her phone she turns towards Jenny. “You and Crane go to the cell and record a few notes when you're finished we’ll head out and use it to find Erika.”

 

“Actually, Nick knows how to work that better than me….Right, Nick?” Jenny says shoving Nick who was still eyeing Ichabod.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re better at recordings, _right_?” Jenny says again tilting her head, she stares him down till he nods slowly taking Abbie's phone.

 

“Lead the way, Darcy.” Nick instructs walking towards him.His displeasure obvious as he looks Crane up and down.

 

“If you're sure, Ms.Jenny?” Ichabod asks eyeing Nick with an equal amount of wariness.  

 

“I’m sure!” She answers too brightly for Abbie’s taste, as they walk towards the doorway silence falls again. As Jenny watches the door close she quickly turns towards her. “Crane’s wife is something else.”

 

“This is why you sent him out with Nick?” Abbie laughs logging out of the laptop and clearing the desktop.

 

“Yes! You told me to check on him and I need to give you the full report.” Abbie rolls her eyes in answer. “Okay, so I pulled up and first off Crane is like a good five feet from the cabin, Pacing. Like wearing a track in the ground. Second, his wife’s just watching from the window. Not in the cute ‘seeing your man off’ way, the creep like ‘a ghost with a grudge’ way. She's just staring at me when I wave…..Crane said they had an argument that they would deal with at a later date.”

 

“Hmm…” Abbie didn’t know what to say or feel at that news. She didn’t want to be happy that they were fighting but...A small part of her couldn’t help but feel some satisfaction.Which she quickly stomps down.

 

“That’s all?” Jenny asks wide-eyed grabbing her bag...

 

“Yes, That’s all. We have a missing child case, Horsemen and an ancient demon to fight, Crane’s drama doesn’t become the main topic unless it helps one of those three things.”

 

“So you're not even the least bit excited,” Jenny asks motioning with her hand to the hall.

 

“I like him...He’s definitely different from any guy I’ve ever thought about,” Abbie sighs rising from her seat. “but I won’t sit here and cheer as his marriage falls apart.”

 

“Hmm,” Jenny replies following her with a bag as they walk out the doors.

 

“What?”

 

After a beat, she answers, “You’re just as much of a goodie two shoes now as you were back then.” Abbie wonders how she would react if she told her that a small part of her was cheering this on, was hoping Ichabod would run to her and complain. That she would play clean up women and show him what he could have...but a larger part of her knew that the mess that would rise from that was just too much with their already filled plate. “But that’s what I expected from the ‘Mills golden girl’.”

 

“Jenny….” Abbie wants to shrug off the name the town gossips had giving her but something in Jenny’s tone told her that she couldn’t.

 

“I told you twice to plug your ears!” Ichabods shouts, his words can be heard from the down the hall the muffled reply from Nick can barely be made out.

 

“Looks like Nick and Crane aren’t getting along as well as I thought,” Jenny observes switching topics.

 

“Let’s get to them before Crane kills him.” Abbie softly answers. Making sure that they would come back to this later.

 

“Nick’s pretty good with a sword _and_ a gun.”                     

 

“Crane’s has years of practice on your boyfriend.”

 

“Ah! I was waiting for you to bring it up.”

 

“He’s cute! A little grimy but cute.”Abbie teases bumping shoulders with Jenny.

 

“Urg! He’s not my boyfriend!” Jenny whines with a smile.

 

Abbie teases Jenny until they enter the cell to see Crane clutching the flute near her cell phone and Nick sitting in a chair behind the glass clutching his head. Abbie turned to meet Jenny’s Amused gaze before pointing to Crane.

“I’ll deal with this one.”

 

“Right.”

 

After resolving Cranes and Nicks fight.

_“I walked into a chair because I got distracted by your horrible flute playing skills!”_

_“If you had blocked your ears properly-”_

_“Crane.”_

 

Abbie and Crane take the recording and head into the forest where they had found the flute.Walking in a comfortable silence, Abbie wonders if she should bring up his possible memory loss. She didn’t know much about photographic memory but forgotten things can’t be good.

 

“Are we close?” Crane asks as they approach the creek side.

 

“Yeah….Crane are you alright?” Abbie asks coming to a stop.

 

“I’m feeling well. Why?”

 

“ Getting your wife back after 200 years can be a huge change.” Abbie offers.

 

“....I will admit that waking to my wife was disconcerting….but with time I know that we will fall back into a familiar rhythm similar to that of our past.”

 

“I’m sure you will.” Abbie can feel her heart tighten, pushing through the pain she continues. “I just wanted to remind you….. I’m here if you need anything.”

 

“Of course, Leftenant.”  He smiles and for the first time, Abbie feels her fear leave.

 

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to wear the earphones?”

 

Abbie looks Crane’s six-foot frame up and down with an amused smile before chuckling as he blushed. “Right…”

 

“I’m good, Crane.” Abbie offers putting the buds in. “Let’s go.” Pushing play, her surrounding seem to dull and turn a slight shade of gray the music urges her to turn around. As she turns she sees the most beautiful path leading deeper into the forest, the greenery so brilliant and soft. Her worries evaporated as she moves down the path her relationship with a Jenny; pushing up daisies, her fear of the incoming Apocalypse; put to sleep. Crane….Crane? She can hear someone calling her name but the music promised to erase the pain and the fear and leave her with...with...what?

 

“Leftenant!” Crane shouts grabbing her arm stopping her from falling down a hill towards a buried well. Crane pulls out her headphones the music still echoing in her mind as the colors returned.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah...This is it.” Abbie whispers her throat feeling raw like she had been screaming. Crane helps her down the hill her legs weak. As they approach the well she can feel dread building in her gut. Looking over the edge she can see a little girl laying at the bottom.

 

“I can head back to the car grab some rope, you can lower me in-”

 

“Wait, Leftenant. There seems to be a way in over this way.” Crane calls from behind her.Opening the hatch they climb down a makeshift ladder leading to a small hall into a small room with a firepit. Skulls and bones decorate the walls and floors in varying sizes and shape.A chill goes up Abbie’s spine as she thinks about where they came from. Crane grabs the girl pulling her into his lap he feels the lump on her skull drawing a groan from her. Watching Crane gather her closer, Abbie feels the familiar chill of someone’s eyes on her.

 

Pulling out her gun she warns, “Crane we’ve got company.”      

 

“Let us take our leave then,” Crane replies. Moving quickly down the small hall. Making their way out, Abbie can’t shake the dread she feels. As Ichabod gets the girl into her car Abbie see’s something out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Crane!” Abbie shouts. Ichabod pulls out a sword from the trunk running to her side.

 

“We can hurry back and dispatch the beast.” Ichabod offers into the silence. The forest seeming to grow quieter as Abbie searches for their stalker.

 

“Let's hurry then.”

 

Watching Crane hand Erika off to her father she feels a pang watching her father and brother’s worry over her. Goosebumps rise on her arms as  Mrs.Weiss-Lancaster holds her daughter rocking her silently, before looking up into Abbie’s eyes. She was prepared for shock or joy even anger at the state her daughter was in but not fear….The kind of fear that has no rhyme or reason but there it was shining brightly in her eyes as she whispered her thanks. On the drive back, Ichabod offers ways to kill the beast trying to fill the silence as Abbie drives. Her eyes burrowed into her mind. Why was she so scared? What did she know? What had they missed? As they walk toward the conservatory Ichabod grabs her shoulder.

 

“Leftenant, You seem to be trapped in your own mind. What’s wrong?”

 

Looking into Crane’s eyes she sighs, “ Something’s off….we’re missing something. Mrs.Lancaster was terrified when we brought her daughter back. She looked at me like her life was in danger.”

 

“Some people can not handle the weight of parenthood.” Ichabod offers trying to understand her hesitation to accept their victory.

 

“Erika isn’t her first she adopted those boys long before they had her….” The answer was just out of her reach.  

 

“Abbie! Crane! Get in here!” Jenny calls from the conservatory.

 

They rush towards the doors to see Jenny on the computer and paper scattered about, Nick standing by her side.

 

“I was thinking about the pattern of missing children and noticed that for some generation all the children passed. Like out of nowhere, no town-wide sickness or food based poison. They just got sick and died.”

 

“Did you find the girl?” Nick asks interrupting Jenny, staring pointedly at Abbie.

 

“Yeah, we found her just dropped her off at home,” Abbie answers walking behind Jenny.

 

“Anyway-” Jenny begins waving Nick off.

 

“My bone.”

 

“Nick, Really?!” Jenny admonishes looking over at Nick who has his eyes firmly on Abbie.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got a really tight schedule.” He retorts hand outstretched. “I said I would help you find the girl…. you did. Now, My bone.”

 

“There is still a creature that torments this family we have to destroy it,” Crane stresses taking a step towards Nick. “Surely you will help in dispatching it.”

 

“Unforeseen circumstance,” Nick returns, holding up his palms he shrugs, ‘I didn’t sign up to fight some freak that kidnaps kids using a flute. So...My bone.”

 

Abbie wants to scream at Nick’s nonchalance attitude towards this but she knew it wouldn’t change the situation or his mind...She reaches into her bag pulling out the bone gripping it tight she turns towards Nick she affirms, “You’re right we didn’t ask you to fight the thing that took Erika.” Taking the bone in her hands she snaps it over her knee the sound of it splintering giving Abbie a petty sense of satisfaction, holding it out she continues with a smile. “The same way you didn’t ask for this in one piece….Unforeseen circumstances.”      

 

With a groan, Nick grabs the two pieces and hurriedly wraps them in a cloth from his bag without a word he rushes out the door grumbling the entire way.

 

“A vagabond to the end,” Crane calls out with a huff.

 

With a sigh, Jenny shakes her head, “Can I continue…” Abbie nods taking a seat as Crane leans against the chair. “Good, so, I did some digging with Nick and found that in those families when the children died it was soon after-”

 

“They were found,” Abbie interjects jumping up as the pieces began to fall into place.

 

“Can I finish?” Jenny cries throwing her hands up. Abbie ignores her outburst rushing to her side to see the dates and corresponding journal entries. The feeling of dread starting to make sense as understanding dawns.

 

“When the child returns the entire family suffers,” Abbie whispers the face of Mrs.Lancaster coming to the forefront of her mind, she knew.

 

“The curses effects double if the mercenary loses his victim.” Crane speculates meeting Abbie's eyes. “Meaning we have a short time before it's touch spreads to the others.”

 

Before Abbie can reply her radio goes off, “We have a 10-52 at the Weiss-Lancaster house in need of a 10-59, 10-18.”

The hair on Abbie’s neck stands up as Crane’s eyes widen in understanding.

 

“Jenny, we’re gonna need some consecrated ammo, heavy duty ear plugs and holy water.”

 

“On it.” Jenny answers as she heads into their supply room.

 

“We need to hurry.” Abbie says grabbing her car keys. Only for Crane to put his hand on top of her’s causing her to pause. Looking into his face she catches him frowning before he turns his head to avoid her eyes.

 

“I wish to let you know how regretful I am that my questioning may have caused this creature to succeed .” He explains returning his hands behind his back. Abbie can't help but smirk at his tense posture if they h the d time she would needle him for a better reaction but...

 

“It’s nearly impossible to be right a hundred percent of the time.” She concedes heading to the door way she tosses over her shoulder, “I’m just one of the lucky few.”

After picking up their supplies from Jenny they rush to the Weiss-Lancaster home in time to catch Mr.Weiss helping load his sons into the Ambulance. Abbie watches as the man who only moments before was brightly welcoming his daughter home now trying to frantically comfort his sons. Swiftly they approach him, noticing that his wife and Erika were missing.

 

“Mr.Weiss-” Ichabod began.

 

“It’s okay, Donnie! Dad’s right here!” Mr.Weiss interrupts as he pets his son’s face.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr.Weiss, But where is your wife?” Abbie asks touching his arm. For a moment he simply looks at Abbie his eyes blank and glistening Abbie feels her heart twinge at his pain. “Mr. Weiss...”

 

“She-She took- Erika out back earlier than Stephen-his stomach-” He stutters stopping at his son's groans. “I’m right here Donnie. Right here.” Abbie backs away as the paramedics wheel them onto the bus. Looking towards Crane she nods towards the house with a small nod they head in Passing through the living room Abbie takes note that the family’s arms case is open with the gun and sword missing. Quickly they head into the forest following a path made by what looked eerily like drag marks...

 

* * *

 

Deep in the forest walks Ellen Weiss-Lancaster carrying her daughter, her great grandfather’s gun and saber and her ever-present guilt. She ignores her daughter's cries to leave and pushes on.   When her older sister had disappeared she had fought endlessly with her mother and father. Why weren’t they out there looking? Didn’t they care!? That was when she learned the real reason her Aunts and Uncles stayed far from the family home. Why most of the older people in town looked with pity at her father. They were cursed….No matter what they did or didn’t do…. they were trapped in this horrible cycle. Her Mother had cried, Her father prayed, her grandmama begged. But no one fought...Till Abigail and Jenny. They fought and saved her little girl...two women who at one time she had helped had brought her daughter back to her when she was ready to give up….Abbie had kept her promise she did what she could now it was her turn to face and destroy this...this demon that had terrorized her family for too long!

With a small sob she pushes on, suddenly she hears something coming from behind turning the gun raised she see’s Abbie with a familiar looking man walking towards her hands raised. Sobbing harder she lowers the gun. She has to do this! She had to end this!

“I know, Ms.Lancaster.” Abbie whispers making Ellen pause. Had she spoken out loud? “We know about the thing that took your daughter, your sister and has been attacking your family for years. We’re here to stop him.”

 

“How!?” Ellen shouts her voice wavering as tears spill down her cheeks. “You don’t know what it’s done to my family- to me!” Turning her gaze to the man, she realizes he was there when Erika was brought back to her. “I have to stop him-”

 

“I know what you're feeling right now!” Abbie shouts drawing her attention again her voice comforting at the same time berating. “Weak, powerless, helpless. Like no one is willing to understand your situation because it doesn’t make any sense.” She says stepping closer as Ellen lowers her gun her hands shaking as Abbie’s words hit her. “Like you have to hold it in and look over your shoulder ever so often until it becomes routine...I know Ms.Lancaster because I’ve gone- still going through it, too.” At her correction, Ellen meets her eyes she see’s a familiar sadness her heart tightens as she fights back the tears. “But we can help end that for you, we can stop it but we need you and your daughter to go to your husband.”

 

“But-”

 

“We have dealt with beasts worst than this and triumphed, many times. I assure you Ms. we shall do it again.” He interjects shocking Ellen and as she studies them both she feels her anxiety morph into hope for the second time that day. As she moves to hand over the gun and saber a rush of wind lifts her hair and ruffles her clothes. Erika screams in terror as she pulls her closer dropping to her knees she frantically looks for what was terrorizing them..

 

“Go! Hurry!” Abbie shouts her gun drawn as she scans the forest edge. “I’ve got this Crane.”

 

“Come with me!” Crane commends offering his hand taking it Ellen rises lifting her daughter. With a glance behind her she see’s Abbie standing seemingly fearless as the creature runs past. She thinks back to what Abbie had said about feeling helpless...powerless but seeing her stand there in the face of such unknown danger so strong and sure...she wonders if she can be that one day.

 

Abbie listens as Crane leads Ellen and her daughter towards the house watching the white and blue streak pass quickly she turns. Sounds seem to fade and silence falls as her eyes meet the eyes of the beast. If they can be called eyes they're sunken into its skull all she can see is black, It's pale skin is stretched tight across its head, Scars mar half of its face tearing from the top of his skull to its neck. Abbie feels as though time must have slowed, she can’t seem to take a breath as it takes a step towards her. As the sounds of the forest fade and the motions slow, she raises her gun and pulls the trigger watches as it rears back with a roar before running back into the forest. As it disappears she takes a shaky breath of air her heartbeat echoing in her ear as the time righted itself. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder her heart almost stops as she looks over her shoulder. The tense fading as she turns to see Ichabod frowning as he looks her up and down.

“Leftenant, Are you alright?” He asks turning her towards him fully. Staring into his gray eyes her tense fades further, her heartbeat slows looking deeper she can feel in her soul a centering.  

 

“I’m fine. Let’s go.” She moves to follow the beast surprised to feel Ichabod’s grip tighten on her shoulders. Looking back into his eyes she see’s that same look of regret and worry that he had in Moloch’s lair. “I’m fine…”

 

With a small nod, he releases her and they hurry deeper into the forest heading towards the lair of the beast as they draw closer they see Nick injured under a tree.

 

“Nick!? What the hell are you doing out here?”Abbie asks checking his vitals she see’s the gash on his chest pulling out some gauze she applies it to his chest. Wondering what made him come out here?”  

 

“Getting myself killed…” He groans. “Your sister really knows how to guilt trip a person.” Grunting as Abbie applies pressure. With Ichabod's help, he’s able to stand and follow them to the entrance of the beast. Abbie pulls out their supplies handing Ichabod a pair of heavy duty ear plugs and his ammo she moves to put the earplugs in pausing as Nick puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I didn’t come to just watch,” reaching into his bag he pulls out a detonator. “I’ve got charges that’ll blow any fucker to pieces...Human or otherwise.”

 

“That should work...what do you think Crane?” Abbie asks looking up at Crane to see that he was eyeing Nick with a whole new look of distaste.

 

“I think we will be perfectly fine without your ‘charges’.”Ichabod fiercely whispers taking a step closer to Nick. Abbie looks Crane up and down, this was new... where exactly this aggression was coming from she didn’t know, with a shake of her head she taps Crane chest grabbing his attention.

 

“We need some way to make sure it doesn’t come back...what’s better than burying it?” Looking at Nick she points outs the hole into the lair, “There are two entrances so make sure you cover both. Let’s go, Crane.” Looking back to Crane she see’s an argument brewing...that they’d deal with later, tilting her head towards the hatch. With a consenting nod he puts in the plugs, letting out a breath Abbie follows suit plugging in her ears she follows Crane down the tunnel, gun drawn. The hair on her neck standing as they draw closer to the center. Her heartbeat the only sound she hears as they search the room. Suddenly out of the corner of her eyes she see’s Crane fly into a wall his face twisting in pain as Abbie looks behind her for the creature. Her heart racing as it appeared before her holding staff firing at it, she watches as it dodges the bullets, walking closer with every shot. She swings trying to knock it back only for it to dodge and smack her with the staff, knocking out one of her plugs. Her head is ringing as she struggles to sit up she blinks slowly seeing Ichabod fighting with the Lancaster sword against the beast. Suddenly, Ichabod is knocked down again she watches as he begins to spin his staff. Pain erupts in Abbie’s head at the high pitch scream gripping her ears she fights to keep the sound out, with the little relief it offered she’s able to see the beast is standing over Ichabod spinning his staff faster. Gasping through the pain Abbie reaches behind for something….hell, anything that could hurt it! She feels something cool to her touch pulling it out she see’s it's an unfinished flute. As Crane cries out in pain the beast stops spinning and raises his staff to stab Ichabod. Taking her chance Abbie stabs it in the back listening to the sickening crunch as the bone enters its body. Gasping she looks up to see it looking back at her with a blank stare....As it raises the staff towards her Ichabod stabs it through the heart with the Lancaster sword, Slowly it falls to its knees. It’s over….

Panting they walk to each other and head back out the tunnel seeing Nick’s charges along the way suddenly Abbie hears a strangely familiar sound as they approach the ladder. Turning she see’s it coming around the corner barely able to stand as it’s body contorting as it draws closer. Without a word she raises her gun firing two shots into it causing it to stumble, drawing Crane’s attention.

“Damn it! Of course, it wouldn’t so simple.” Crane exclaims. Pulling out the Lancaster gun he fires a shot make the beast fall to its knees.

 

“You have to get out of there!” Nick shouted down. “All that shooting can set’em off early and _I_ can’t set off the charges if your down there.”

At Nick’s warnings, an Idea comes to Abbie. Meeting Crane’s eyes she can see that he’s got a similar idea...

 

“Let’s move!” Abbie affirms looking at the charges seeing that they were a good distance she nods to Crane who heads up the ladder, Once he’s gone she raises her gun aiming for the furthest charge as the beast begins to rise. Quickly Abbie climbs the ladder listening for the impact that should cause the charges to go off causing a domino effect nearing the exit, she see’s Ichabod's arm reaching for her. Grabbing it she pushes up all but landing in his arms her heart slowing as she realizes that it had worked! Better than she expected. With a smile, she looks into Crane’s eyes who seemed to be in shock a small smile laid on his lips. She can feel his arm laying across her back his hand gripping his shoulder, the warmth of his chest spreading into her own she wouldn’t mind laying there a little longer.

Breaking the silence Nick exclaims, “Move!” Quickly they move towards the tree’s as the ground rumbles and implodes with a loud pop leaving a distinct smell of sulfur as it settles. Gasping, Abbie looks at the freshly blown dirt, the smell causing her gut to tighten.

 

“That should work….right?” Nick gasps leaning against a tree.

 

“It should.” Crane answers arm now wrapped around her shoulder. Silently Abbie moves away as she rises.

 

“We should head back check on the Weiss-Lancasters and get you checked out.” Abbie advises moving to kneel next to Nick.

 

“It’s a flesh wound. I’ll be-hiss!” He whines as Abbie prodds. Shaking her head she looks over at Crane to see that he was still watching the dirt.

 

“Crane…”She whispers. Slowly he looks her way his brow furrowed in deep thought as he stares at her. “You good?”

 

“Yes...Let us hurry back.” He hurriedly agrees. Rising, he walks over to Nick's side helping him get up. With a nod, Abbie leads the way back she feels lighter than she had in awhile….They may not have a certified way to defeat Moloch or what this New horseman was after. Or how to save Frank’s Job….Or what she was going do with these feelings.  **But** they had saved a family from a century old curse. They fought and defeated one of Moloch’s creations. So today was a good day in her book. After giving Crane the keys she checks on Mrs. Lancaster.

“Ms.Lancaster…,” Abbie calls as she walks into the living room. Relief settling in her heart at the sight of them sitting in the living.

“I called Derek….The boys are feeling better.” Her voice wavers as she pets her daughter's hair, her eyes focused on Erika’s face. “I hope you don’t think I wanted to give up or that I wanted it to take her. I tried everything to stop it, I moved halfway across the world but my office moved back. I avoided serious relationships then I meet Derek and we just clicked. Then I had my tubes tied, he doesn’t know….we adopted I thought that was enough that I had found the loophole in all this.” Her voice catching on a sob as she turns her head towards Abbie.Her heart-stopping as she looks into her eyes glistening with unshed tears a wavering smile on her lips. “Then we had a miracle….I had Erika and prayed that enough time had passed that she would be the lucky one.” With a small chuckle, she wipes her cheek. Abbie's gut tightens at her words. She remembers hoping for the same thing she feels the burn in her eyes.  “Thank you for not giving up....for fighting...for everything.” 

At her words, Abbie feels the burn spread to her throat waiting for it to pass she stares into her eyes. After a beat, she whispers, “Just doing my job, Ms.Lancaster.”

With a huff, she says, “Of course...I owe you, so much Abigail. If you need anything just let me know.”

Looking into her eyes Abbie opens her mouth to decline her offer but as she stares she see's her will shine back. Nodding Abbie turns back to the door saying over her shoulder, “If you need to talk you have my number.”

“Thank you.”

The drive back was quiet but comfortable, Her thoughts staying above water as Ichabod prods Nick for information. Abbie drops both Nick and Ichabod off with Jenny who promises to take Ichabod back to Katrina and patch up Nick. She drives back to work surprised to see Sue still behind the receptionist's desk. 

 

“Good Job, Abbie.” Sue greets as she passes making her pause and looks back. She had that glint to her eye again...when had she started working here again? Shaking her head she heads to her desks ready to finish the last of her paperwork when out of the corner of her eyes she see’s Reyes talking on the phone. Looking at her from this distance in this light at a profile it finally clicks. She was there that night she was the one who signed her mother into Tarrytown the one who tore them apart. The joy she had felt at conquering the monster fading as her thought solidifies. She feels almost sick to her stomach as she thought of what Jenny would do if she found out.

“Mills!” Her head jerks up to see Reyes looking at her. “My Office.” 

This day had such promise….

* * *

 

I’ve been nursing this gin and tonic for an hour. It’s just for show anyway...Alcohol does nothing for me now. I’ve been sitting in this bar waiting for a package for an hour...But Delilah says that I can’t leave till he drops it off, whatever it is. The owner, Crystal I think has been staring at me for the last ten minutes she doesn’t know what to make of me. She may be able to see past the glamor but just barely. Perks of having a shaman for an Uncle. It’s been an hour and ten minutes now I hate Waiting...Probably why Moloch approached me anyway. Offering me the ability to protect Abbie and stand by her side the adding a touch of immersible power and eternal life a nice touch. An hour and fifteen minutes now...Wonder If Abbie still likes Chocolate liquors…He should get her some.

He here’s! Finally...Could have at least changed his shirt...

“You're late.” I take a sip of my drink.Wonder if Abbie thought he was cute.

“No. I’m not.” He replies putting down a leather briefcase. A bit faded but it holds up. “Your boss said twelve and it's eleven fifty-five. I’m early.”

So she lied...What a surprise. 

“You got the stuff.” I open the case to see the bone fragments lying on a foam cushion.Creepy…closing it I look to see his not even looking at me. 

“There were some unforeseen circumstances but yeah I got your stuff.” He sounds nervous. Good.

“We’ll take this....for now. Next time though, no mistakes.” I rise taking the suitcase I head for the door. Making sure to wave to Crystal.

“Who said there was gonna be a next time?” He trying to act tough. Annoying…

“Take a look at your recent transfers then get back at me,” I answer over my shoulder. Delilah said she wanted to use him again, something about how fun he was. Climbing into my car I tap my driver on the shoulder,  “Stop at one of those gourmet chocolate stores on the way back.” Without a word they drove. It's really creepy how quiet they are. After my pit stop, we arrive at the hotel I head to the conference room to see Delilah sitting at a table in what looks like a black cocktail dress...I bet Abbie would look beautiful in one, Looking over some kind of paperwork.

“Here’s your bone.” I greet her by tossing it across the table with a lift of her hand she stops it glancing at me.

“You smell like a bar.”

“If you hadn’t lied about the time-”

“Did I?” She wonders flipping her page. Not even meeting my eye’s...Abbie’s smile was the cutest when she played pranks. 

“Yes, you did.”

“Oh, well.” She shrugs lowering her paperwork to open the case. “I have what I need.”

“For what, again?” I ask taking a seat and putting my feet on the table. She hates when I do that.

“Step 2.” She answers nonchalantly finally meeting my eye’s.That creepy secretive smile on her face again. I really hate that face...What a second.

“What was step 1?”

 

“Katrina.” Her smile changes...well not her smile but her eyes they turn darker if possible and I feel a chill go up my spine. I wonder what Abbie would say if she saw her smile….


	10. Lady In The Water

Time is a fickle mistress, elusive and ever changing, we as mere humans try to contain it...To track and outrun it but we can’t. Ichabod pauses in his duty of dishwashing to look out the window watching the moon shine down on the lawn. Waking in this time period at first he felt angry at the lost time...then he felt as though he was a burden. This period so different from his own. Placing the plates into the dishwasher his mind wanders again. That feeling hasn’t faded as of yet but he worries less about hindering their progress. He knew in his very soul they would defeat Moloch. With the Lieutenant as his partner, even though he was catapulted 251 years into the future, he felt as though he had a foundation to better understanding his place.

 

Looking out the window again he see’s what can only be a large puddle near the road….It hadn’t rained recently...had it? Staring at the puddle his gut began to twist as he realizes that he can’t remember in his usual way what he did yesterday.The fine details that would normally shine bright and certain in his mind seemed dull and unsure. A throbbing began over his eye as he stares harder at the puddle trying to remember his day. He had woke up beside Katrina...They eat a small meal...What did they eat? Eggs and toast or was it waffles? Then he explained the need for cell phones...again? The pain worsens as he realizes he explained this to her before. Then they...they...Images dance at almost light speeds as he tries to recall anything else about yesterday. Suddenly a thought came to him, he met with Abbie she hoped to do some research a possible weapon to either defeat death or Moloch. They pain fading as he focuses on her face, her smile and her warmth as she hugs him goodbye. Opening his eyes he looks again at the yard the puddle staring back...It didn’t rain….

 

As he watches he see’s what can only be a shadow dash across it but the yard is empty save but a few tree’s. Could the horseman have someone watching the cabin? Possibly planning to abduct Katrina or worst attack them when their guard was down. He need’s to call the Lieutenant and inform her- Suddenly arms wrap around his midsection he freezes as Katrina presses her body against his back. Her scent rising to his nose the fresh scent of firewood and roses forcing out any thoughts.

“Ichabod,” She whispers drawing his eyes. What was it he needed to do? “You have standing at this window for what feels like ages, my love.” She slowly turns him away from the window...Something was out there calling to him but he couldn’t seem to find the strength. As she places her hand on his cheek he slows closes his eyes breathing in her scent so familiar and lovely. “Come sit by the fire with me. You can explain one of your new devices to me. She offers. One device comes to mind instantly….

 

“A cellphone…” He needs a cellphone for something.

 

“Yes, my love why don’t you show me how it works.” She gentle leads him to the sofa holding his hand she hands him the phone. He needs to call someone and tell them something important, very important. His hands shake as he stares at the low lit screen his heart pounding as he fought with himself to remember. “Ichabod...Won’t you show me how it works?” She whispers placing a hand on his shoulder.

Normally her presence would bring comfort it couldhelp him focus but in that moment his breath slowed not out of relaxation but as though he was being suffocated.

 

“Forgive me, This is called the home button and this-” He can hear himself explain, the words flowing out as if he were reading from a script. He felt her hand on his thigh her warmth seeping into his body seeming to dull his senses. He needed to call someone….to tell them something...Time is a truly fickle mistress we think we have it in our control that we can guess what will come next and in some twisted way we can.

* * *

 

 

The Midday sun shines brightly through the glass panels on the roof of the conservatory highlighting the dust particles that fly past Nick’s face as he takes a break from reading a rather informative book about diseases of the 18th century. He looks towards the Mills sisters as they organized the maps in their collection...Well, Abbie was organizing Jenny was just handing her maps while making snide comments about someone…

 

“I’m just saying neither of us has been alone with him for what? Like twenty days!” She exclaims handing Abbie a tube. “It’s like she doesn’t trust us….with him! You, I can understand but me! Like I’d touch that nerd.”

 

“Jenny-” Abbie began her exasperation easy to see in the way she rubs her forehead.

 

“I’m just saying! Crane’s a grown ass man who can make his own decision. She doesn’t have to be there all the time. _‘What would you like to eat, dear? What does this do, love?_ ’ ” Jenny mocks in a posh accent.

 

Crane...That was the name of the ‘Jane Eyre’ dude... he had an old lady who liked to play Mother Hen. As he watches Abbie sigh heavily before she turns back to the books he remembers how Crane had watched her on their walk back. That look wasn’t one of a devoted friend worried about his best bud it looked more like a guy wondering if he should make a move.

 

“We can’t expect Katrina to act or think like us….she’s been trapped for 200 hundred years in a softcore version of hell.” Abbie finally offers with a sigh. Her back to Jenny as she inspects a tube. “She’s learning how to be human again….cut her some slack.”

 

To Nick, it seemed she was trying to convince herself instead of Jenny...Wait did she say two hundred years?!

 

“Fine....but something been really bugging me,” Jenny concedes leaning back in her chair looking almost carefree if you ignored the tension in her neck. “ You guys go on two separate rescue missions into purgatory, we find out there's a new horseman...then nothing for like a month.” She looks up squinting at the sun. “Don’t you think it’s weird? Save for a few minor blips...nothing…”

 

Slowly Abbie turns around her eyes lowered and brow furrowed as Jenny words sank in. Confused by the turn of the conservation even Nick stayed silent waiting for Abbie to answer...The weight of the moment heavy in the room.  As she opens her mouth to answer the doors open to reveal Crane and a beautiful redhead in an old timey dress. Nick gaped as the walked in greeting the girls, Ichabod giving him a curt nod. He knew that his speech and clothes were straight out of Jane Austen novel but he hadn’t expected it to be so creepy authentic. _‘200 years….’_   

 

“Hey, Crane! Didn’t expect to see you today.” Jenny states as she side-eyes Abbie whose eyes were now firmly on the couple.

 

“I thought the two of you were going picnicking today then watching the reenactments,” Abbie mentions walking to the front of the table, pushing Jenny’s chair back to the floor.

 

“We will...but Ichabod needed to see you...so here we are,” Katrina answers her voice sounding strained to Nick. Her hand was wrapped rather tight around his arm as she glances up at him looking to someone with less experience as a devoted wife. Nick could see the way she leaned into him trying to get him to look at her even with his back to him he can see him staying still his head facing forward...looks like trouble in paradise.

 

“Leftenant, I wondered if you were still intending to research a possible weapon against Moloch.” Ichabod inquires. Nick watches as Katerina face sours, her lids lowering and mouth pursing as she looks away. A Lot of trouble….

 

“Yeah…” Abbie answers leaning back on the table folding her arms as she studies the couple. Nick wonders if she can see the cracks. “But you don’t have to come with me, Nick and Jenny-”

 

“I can’t,” Jenny interjects looking down at her phone.

 

“What?”

 

“Can’t go with you. Got some stuff I gotta pick up and some friends visiting from out of town.” She explains look up at Abbie shrugging. “So I can’t go.”

 

Nick feels the tension rise as Abbie stares at her. He remembers Jenny’s description of her sister the golden child that was a control freak. It was spot on as he watches her hold back her need to ask what she’s up, too.

 

“Fine. Nick,” She says looking over at him she waits for his nod before she goes on. “And I can go. We’ve had a nice quiet couple of weeks you both should take advantage of that.” She tells them with a smile. Nick may not know Abbie very well but even he can see the false bravado in her smile.

 

“That is what I told him.” Katrina agrees tapping his arm with her fan she continues. “This calm may not last on the morrow.”

 

“And I told you that _My_ duties as a witness do not fade because my enemies are hiding.” Ichabod grits through his teeth like he was fighting to get it out.

 

“Crane-”

 

“We are partners are we not Leftenant.” Abbie stops before slowly nodding her eyes wide.

“Which means we work in tandem towards our goals...No matter how big or small.”

 

“But Ichabod, What will I do!? You know I barely understand the functions of this world!” She grabs his hands making him look at her. “I need you by my side until I fully understand. Of course, I don’t want to hinder your mission but I don’t know my way in this world.” Her voice wavering as she continues. “I know I lack a full understanding of the deeper intricacies of this world and its _web_...but there must be something I can do. ” She raises his hand to her cheek. “Please don’t leave me behind…”

The unsaid ‘again’ hangs heavy in the air giving Nick pause she was almost believable but something about her was too unsettling. Looking at the Mills sisters he see’s Jenny shaking her head at the couple, rolling her eyes when their eyes meet. Abbie, on the other hand, had a more resigned look on her face, her arms lowered to the tabletop as she waits. Looking at Crane’s profile Nick can see him losing the fight.

 

“She can spend the day with me.” Jenny tosses out leaning forward. “We’ll be in my car most of the day but you’ll see more of what Sleepy Hollow has become and hopefully get a better ‘understanding’ of this world. And I’m a great teacher! Ask Crane!” She declares winking at Crane who looked like a man coming up for air.         

 

“No! That doesn’t seem safe-” Katrina begins.

 

“Actually…” Abbie interjects looking up at the roof. “It could be really helpful. I mean _you’d_ be far away from Headless and the gang and I trust Jenny to keep you safe.” Lowering her head she continues shrugging. “Of course it’s only an option.”  

 

“Of course...Ichabod wouldn’t want me to be so far from his side-” She stops as Crane takes back his hand taking a step back he straightens his coat. “Ichabod…”  

 

Standing tall he turns back to Abbie, “That plan is sound. We can keep in connect using our phones and if a situation should arise we can hurry to their side but I trust Ms. Jenny to handle any.”

 

“Oh!” Katrina cries turning her back on both of them fully facing Nick. Showcasing her more ample assets….he could see why Crane was having a hard time getting out the house. “How can you abandon me in _my_ hour of need? After all that _I’ve_ done for you.” Nick watches as Crane flinches at her words. “Leaving me with _no one_ -”

 

“Hey!” Jenny calls stopping when Abbie put a hand on her shoulder shaking her head when Jenny moved to get up.

 

“To turn to..” She whispers as she hugs herself, her lids lowered and her shoulders shaking with a restrained sob. The very picture of dejection….why then did Nick feel like he watching a play. He watches Ichabod have a silent battle with himself his hand stopping midway to her. After a beat Katrina pulls out a handkerchief and daintily wipes at her eyes. He’s not really surprised by her dry cheeks as she turns to Jenny. “I would prefer to go back to the cabin. It is the only place I feel truly safe...save by my Husband's side-”

 

“Katrina!” Ichabod exclaims taking a step towards her.

 

“I will wait in the hall. Thank you.” She ignores Ichabod as she walks regally out the door. With a sigh, Ichabod wipes his face and walks towards the table tucked in the alcove and began pacing. Jenny and Abbie hadn’t moved from their spots. Jenny’s face was a mix of self-satisfied and irritation while Abbie had her eyes lowered as she looks at the wall her chest moving in a smooth rhythm her hands gripping her arms so tightly, it looks like she was trying to leave bruising. Then she glances over Crane…With a sigh, she walks over to his side. Nick couldn’t hear what they whispered to each other but by their body language...It looked like Crane would survive. Thank God! He was never gonna get married, way too many feelings.

 

* * *

 

The ride to the Library was quiet, Abbie and Nick making small talk, as Ichabod thoughts raced between what happened between with him and Katrina...and what the Lieutenant said after. He almost couldn’t believe what had taken place. Katrina had tried so hard to convince him to go on this picnic she was close to tears when he insisted he needed to see the Lieutenant. He fought but nearly gave in during the cab ride over, giving himself a headache him as he grinds his teeth to stay focused. When they finally arrived he simply had to look into the Lieutenant's face to experience the same effect he had in the kitchen he could focus. He expected that Katrina would have some reservations she may even shed a tear, what he hadn’t been prepared for was the constant pull to give in and the pain of standing his ground. As he watched her walk away he could almost hear a voice yelling in his head that he was failing as a husband that he was abandoning her that he was leading her to destruction. He nearly went after her if it wasn’t for the lieutenant soft words… ‘ _“When we were younger….Me and Jenny would watch baby birds learn to fly. They would sit on low hanging branches just watch their parents peck at the ground getting food paying them no mind…. till they got so hungry they leaped. Flapping their wings till they land near them. Some gracefully...Some not as much but they all hopped over flapping their little wings, beaks wide open waiting for them to feed’em.” She sighs before meeting his eye’s her eyes warming him the tension fading as she smiles. “I think they knew they could do it….it just took some tough love. She’ll be fine she’s just gotta be willing to take the leap.” ’_

 

Her voice and story helped calm the voices…. Her advice strengthened his resolve to help Katrina. Looking out the window he watches the clouds pass in front of the sun trying to make sense of Katrina actions. She was his wife and he loved her but...this argument...it didn’t make sense! She railed against him leaving; which at first was understandably this world is strikingly different, she would need help and someone with ample experience….So why did she seem so reluctant to accept help from Ms.Jenny or the Lieutenant? He thought back to the Katrina he mourned…. the loving wife who helped him come to accept his Mission. He tried to reconcile the two but he couldn’t. It was as though they were two different people.

 

Ichabod stands behind the Lieutenant as she talks with a Library attendant requesting a private room for their research. Giving him ample time to study her outfit. It had a casual air to it, a first for him. Her ever present tan leather jacket lays over a ruby red tank top, its collar low, leaving just enough to his imagination. Her pants were notably tighter and thinner, if he remembers correctly Ms.Jenny called them yoga pants, he wonders what made her chose such...casual wear. As he ponders that thought Nick walks to her side taking her shoulder as he points towards a row of books. Ichabod watches as she nods her understanding before laughing at some sly comment he makes shoving him to the shelves….When had this happened? The last he remembered the Mercenary named Nick was a possible ally who was out for himself before anyone else.He and the lieutenant had agreed that he was better kept at a distance. Why then was the lieutenant acting as though they were close friends. _‘What had he missed….’_

 

“Ichabod, Let’s go.” The lieutenant calls waving him at him from a large alcove, a table and computer sat in the center with shelves lining the walls. She handed a list to the attendant as he drew closer. “Thanks, Linda. She’s gonna grab some more books for us. We’re in the historic section so Linda gonna grab some lore books. Let’s get started....You good?” She asks looking into Ichabod’s eyes as he drew closer. He stares back into her honey brown eyes trying to ignore the nagging feeling in his gut.

 

“Yes, let us begin.” She slowly nods, squinting her eyes as she studies him. He wonders if he should tell her that he would like for Nick to get lost in the library.

“Okay. Me and Jenny found an old wives tale about a sword that was used against Death but...not much else.” She said walking into the alcove Ichabod ducks following her into the space. He takes a seat as she scans the shelves bending at the waist drawing his attention to her pants, their tightness approaching a scandalous measure. Grateful for the table Ichabod shifts in his seat trying  to ignore the growing tightness of his pants. He pauses as guilt hit he shouldn’t be fascinated by his partner's bottom half no matter how amazing that bottom was. Wiping his face he sighs, It would be a long afternoon it seemed.

They spent what felt like hours looking through hundreds of books and indexes comparing stories and Myths looking for any possibly chance. Ichabod tried and failed to control his body's responses to this new and slightly more relaxed Lieutenant. Not that she wasn’t checking her phone constantly for message or missed calls and she made sure that she faces the inner lobby of the Library but...she had this air that calmed Ichabod in a way that only two women had done before. As the thought passes he feels a pressure on his shoulder looking up he see’s the Lieutenant looking down at her phone as she leans on him.

 

“I’m gonna go see if Nick’s done...We’re not getting anywhere with these maybes and I’m hungry.”

 

“I agree,” Ichabod holds small hope that Nick will stay behind. “Perhaps we could go to that Chilean pastry shop.”

“Los Andes...again?” She asks shaking her head her amusement glittering in her eyes as she pats his shoulder. “Sure. Be right back.”

 

Ichabod watches her walk into a row of shelves looking away once she disappears into the crowd. His guilt comes back as he looks down at the book laid before him. He was looking for a weapon to kill the monster that was once his best friend who in turn hunting his wife. He can’t allow himself to act on these feels of longing...he and the lieutenant have a duty as Witnesses to stop Moloch that comes first. As he tries to strengthen his resolve He sees Nick walking towards him alone.

 

“Hey, Mr.Darby,” Ichabod Can’t place the reference but he feels the need to take offence. “ I wanted to talk to you, ‘mano y mano’.... You know if Mills is Available?”

 

Ichabod feels his heartbeat slow at the question. “What do you mean?” Ichabod stiffly asks slowly standing.

 

“I mean is she seeing anyone,” He says offhandedly. “I’d have to be a blind man not to see how gorgeous, she is. Not mention how good of a shot she is. So...what’s up?”

 

Ichabod eyes Nick as he leans on the chair. He was prepared for a question about his a katrina’s relationship their preferences in garb but this....this he was not prepared for. “The Leftenant’s availability is not for me to say but if I could I would say that she would never entertain the idea of fraternizing with one such as you.”

 

The tension between the two rising as Ichabod stared into his eyes his blood rushes past his ears. He knew he had no right to intervene if the Lieutenant wished to dally with him but he wouldn’t back down. Suddenly he felt a chill go down his spine something was wrong…

“Where is she?” Nick looks quizzically at Ichabod’s question.

 

“What?”

 

“The Leftenant. Where is she?”He asks again as another chill goes down his spine.

 

“I don’t know. I thought she went to bathroom or something.”

 

The chill came back along with the consuming need to find Abbie. Now. Shaking his head he heads down the same aisle she had taking, looking for any clue of her whereabouts. He hears Nick calling for him, he doesn’t have time for him!

 

“Hey, Hey! What’re doing? How do you know Mills isn’t in the bathroom or making a call!” He whispers fiercely grabbing Ichabod shoulder. Ichabod shakes his head as he walks away, the chill hasn’t left him and a feeling of fear has settled in his gut. He has to find her!

 

“I know.” He states shaking off Nicks hand he looks down another Aisle.

 

“What do you mean you know?” Ichabod couldn’t explain if he tried but something was wrong, He had to find her.

 

“I mean I know.”

 

“But that doesn’t make-” Nick's voice fades as something in the corner of the Library catches Ichabod’s eye .The tiles of the Library were shined and reflective except for this patch It was dark almost inky black in colour, something was off. As he drew closer he noted two things the first was the inky black was a puddle in the floor. The second is Abbie’s gun was lying near said puddle. His heart stopped then began to beat a rapid tattoo as he stared at it. He needed to save her!

 

“Abbie!” Ichabod dropped to his knees without pause sticking his arms in the chill of the water causing gooseflesh to raise along his arms. “Abbie!” He had to get her out! “Abbie!” He couldn’t fail her not again!   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! Sorry, it's been a while since I've posted on this story. Thanks for sticking around. Leave a comment of you can or kudos, please. Mwah! Hope you have a great day!


End file.
